One Boy One Girl
by jacobsmommy
Summary: After a bitter divorce with Kathy. Elliot has a hard time dating. His boss Donald Cragen sets him up on a date with his niece Olivia Benson. Will Elliot find true love after all.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I would start another story while working on my current one.

One Boy One Girl. Chapter 1

It had been a hot day in New York SVU precint. Elliot Stabler was sitting at his desk talking with Casey Novak.  
about a case that had everybody baffled. A few minutes later Captain Donald Cragen steps from his office.

"Elliot, I need to see you in my office now please." Cragen tells a suprised Elliot.

Elliot stands up from his desk, and walks to the door. "Please come in." Cragen tells him.

"What is it captain?" Elliot asks him.

Cragen looks out the window, and then turns around. "My niece is coming into town for awhile. I would like for you to be her escort. Take her out to dinner, show her around the city. I will be picking her up at the airport in about an hour." He tells Elliot.

Elliot looks at him in complete suprise. "Captain I don't think I'm ready to date again, not yet." Elliot tells Cragen.

"Elliot it's been two years since you and Kathy got a divorce and she took the kids with her to England. You need to get out live life a little." Cragen tells him.

Elliot looks over at the door. "Why don't you ask Fin or Munch to be your niece's date?" Elliot asks him.

"First of all Munch is old enough to be her father, and Fin is already seeing Melinda Warner. That leaves you Elliot." Cragen tells him.

Cragen pulls a picture from his desk. He hands it over to Elliot. "This is my niece Olivia." Cragen tells him,  
as Elliot looks at the picture of a young woman with medium brown hair, and olive toned skin. Elliot agrees to take the captain's niece out on a date.

"Reservations have been made at Sophie's. I told Olivia to be there at 7:00pm. Don't be late." Cragen tells Elliot.

Elliot walks out of the office, and sits back down at his desk. "What did the captain want?" Fin asks me.

"He wants me to meet his niece at Sophie's for dinner tonight. Fin I don't know what to do, I am not ready to date yet." Elliot tells Fin.

"Hey about a double date. Melinda and me, you and the captain's niece... What is her name?" Fin asks Elliot.

"Her name is Olivia." Elliot tells Fin. He then realizes that he has the picture of her still in his pocket.  
Elliot takes the picture from his pocket, and hands it over to Fin. "This is Olivia." Elliot tells him.

Fin shakes his head in agreement. He then looks over and sees Melinda standing there.

"Oh hi honey." Fin tells her.

"Hi Fin, Elliot how are things going today?" Melinda asks them.

"We are going to go out tonight on a double date with Elliot, and the captain's niece Olivia. She is suppose to meet Elliot at 7:00 at Sophie's." Fin tells her.

"Sounds good, I am going to go home, and take a hot shower." Melinda tells everybody.

"MMM sounds good. Think I will join you." Fin tells her, as he grabs his coat, and says good night to everybody.  
He follows Melinda out of the precint.

Elliot grabs his coat, and waves goodbye to everybody before stepping out into the warm New York night. Elliot flags for a cab, he steps into the cab. "Where to?" the cabby asks him.

"13th and 180th avenue please." Elliot tells the driver.

30 minutes later Elliot arrives at his house, that him and Kathy and their five children had shared. The divorce had been a hard one. Elliot came home one evening two years ago, and found Kathy in bed with his ex-partner Chester Lake. Kathy got the divorce, and took their five children with her and Chester to England. Elliot looks at the pictures hanging on the wall, as he walks down the hallway to his bedroom. After his shower, Elliot slips on a pair of nice slacks and a polo shirt. He grabs his jacket from the hallway closet, and sets off walking to Sophies, for his date.

Elliot arrives at Sophie, he sees Fin and Melinda sitting at a table. He walks over and joins them.

"How long have you to been here?" Elliot asks them.

"We have only been here for a few minutes." Fin tells him.

"Has she shown up yet?" Elliot asks Fin impatiently."

"Please calm down. She will be here soon." Fin tells him, as he and Melinda get up and start dancing out on the floor.

Elliot stares at the door. He sees couples come in and out of the door. A few minutes later, as he is getting to leave the resturant. A young lady comes walking in, and bumps into Elliot.

"Oh I am so sorry." The young woman tells him.

"That's ok, my date hasn't shown up yet. I doubt she ever will." Elliot tells the young woman.

The young looks at him again. "You must be Elliot Stabler, my uncle said you may try and leave." The young woman tells him.

"You must be Olivia?" Elliot tells her, as he gives her a classic Stabler smile.

"Yes I am." Olivia tells him.

Elliot looks into her loving eyes. Maybe the captain was right, maybe it was time for him to date, and to get out more often. Maybe she would be the one for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Part 2

Elliot leads Olivia over to the table where Fin and Melinda are sittting. He introduces Olivia to Fin and Melinda.

"Fin, Melinda this is Olivia, the captain's niece." He tells them.

"Nice to meet you. Your uncle has told us so much about you." Melinda tells her.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you." Olivia tells her.

Elliot pulls out the chair from the table, and helps Olivia sit down. Fin and Melinda look at one another.

"Elliot we have to be leaving now. You two have a good night, and don't do anything we wouldn't do." Fin tells Elliot, as he winks his eye at him.

Elliot gives his partner a small punch in the arm, as Fin and Melinda walk past the table and towards the door.

"They seem to be a very nice couple. I want to hear more about you." Olivia tells Elliot.

Elliot looks at her. "Well there is not much to tell. Same old story, Boy meets girl, boy and girl get married,  
they have five children, boy catches girl in bed with ex-partner, boy and girl get a divorce, the end." He tells Olivia.

Olivia looks over at him. "Well my life hasn't been all roses as well. I was married for five years to a man named Dean Porter. The first two years were ok. We had two beautiful daughters Kayla and Kendra. Then the beatings started. I would come home late from work or school, and he begin accusing me of cheating on him.  
One night I came home to his fist in my face. It only got worse after that. Finally I had enough when he put me in the hospital one night. I got a petiton for a divorce. He made my life a total hell. He took my girls away from me. Told me that I was an unfit mother, and the damned judge believed him, and gave him full custody of Kayla and Kendra. I haven't seen them for almost three years now. They would be around 5 years old." Olivia tells Elliot, as she pulls a picture out of her purse.

"These are my daughtes." Olivia tells Elliot. Elliot looks at the picture of the two beautiful little girls.

"They are beautiful. To bad they can't be with you." Elliot tells Olivia.

"Thank you. You said you have five children?" Olivia asks Elliot.

"Yes Kathy, my ex-wife and I have five children. Maureen, Kathleen, the twins Richard, and Elizabeth, and last but not least Eli." Elliot tellls her.

"Do you get to see them?" Olivia asks Elliot.

"I haven't seen them since Kathy took them to England with her new boyfriend Chester... You know we are suppose to be out on a date. Would you like to dance?" Elliot asks Olivia, as he offers his hand to hers. Olivia stands up, and her and Elliot go to the dance floor, Elliot takes Olivia into his arms, and they dance with each other as the music played on.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1 Part 3

Elliot looks at his watch. He looks up at Olivia.

"I didn't realize the time had gone by so quickly. I have to be at work at six in the morning." Elliot tells her.

"I should be getting back to my uncle's house, before he worries where I have been." Olivia tells Elliot, as she starts to head back to the table. Elliot gets their coats from the coat check. He helps Olivia on with hers.  
Elliot pays the bill, says good evening to the waitress, and then him and Olivia walk out the door into the New York night.

Elliot and Olivia start walking. They strike up a conversation.

"How is it that Captain Cragen is your uncle?" Elliot asks Olivia.

"He is my mom's brother." Olivia tells him.

Elliot gets a confused look on his face. He looks over at Olivia. "I thought your last name was Benson?" Elliot asks her.

"It is. My mom and my uncle Don are sister and brother. My mom married a nice young man Stanley Benson. Two years into their marriage, my mom was walking home after dark. A stranger raped her in the alley behind the house where they lived. Mom became pregnant due to the rape. Stanley found out about the rape, after the doctor at the hospital called him. When he found out that my mom was pregnant, he decided that they should keep the baby.  
He said he would raise the baby as his very own. Nine months later a baby girl was born. Here I am." Olivia tells Elliot.

"What brings you to New York?" Elliot asks her.

"I needed a change. I called uncle Don, and asked him, if he had any positions where he works. He said one position had just come open, and asked me if I would like to have it. I agreed to it. Packed my bags, and came to New York." Olivia tells him.

"You're a dective?" Elliot asks her in complete suprise.

"Yes, my partner and I were the only police officers in a small town in Oregon called Scott Mills. A nice small town. With one road that runs right through the town. It's a town where everybody knows you." Olivia tells Elliot.

"Sounds like a really nice place to live." Elliot tells her.

Olivia interupts Elliot. "Enough about me, how about you? How did you and Kathy meet?" She asks Elliot.

"Kathy and I met in high school, it was our senior year in high school. We went to a party, and one thing led to another, and Kathy became pregnant. We decided to get married, her parents were not to happy about it, but they agreed to let us get married, and then have Kathy live with them, while I was in the police academy.  
Maureen was born, a month after I graduated from the academy." Elliot tells Olivia.

A few minutes later, they are standing on the steps of Don Cragen's home. Olivia looks up at Elliot.

"I will see you tomorrow morning?" Elliot asks Olivia.

"Yes, I will be at the precint nice and early." Olivia tells him.

"Elliot gives Olivia a hug, and then walks down the steps of the porch. He gives her a wave, as she walks into her uncle's house.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 Part 1 Goodbye Casey.  
After Olivia gets ready for bed, she heads into the living room to talk with her uncle Don.

"Hey how was your date with Elliot?" Don asks his favorite niece.

"I had a really good time, but I don't think I am ready to start a relationship quite yet." Olivia tells him.

"No hurry, you take the time that you need. I know you just came out of an abusive relationship. I just wish you your mother was still around for you to talk to." Don tells Olivia.

"Well I had better head off to bed, I have a long day tomorrow." Olivia tells Don.

"Goodnight." Don tells her, as Olivia walks off to the bedroom.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot Stabler walks into his house, and sees that he has a message on his answering machine. He pushes the button. He listens carefully to the voice on the message it's his daughter Kathleen.

"Hello dad, this is Kathleen. Can I come and live with you? I hate living here in England, and I hate living with mom. Please dad let me come and live with you." Kathleen tells her dad in the message.

Elliot writes down the number that's on his caller id. He decides to give the number a call in the morning.  
Elliot then goes to the fridge and pulls out a beer, he checks his mail, and then heads to bed.

The next morning Elliot a phone call to Kathleen. The phone rings five, six, even a seventh time. Elliot is about ready to give up, when a voice answers the phone.

"Hello, this is Kathleen, may I ask whose calling?" Kathleen tells the caller.

"Kathleen this is your dad." Elliot tells her.

"Omg dad, how are you?" Kathleen asks him.

"I'm doing fine. I understand that you want to come and live with me. What's going on?" He questions her.

"Dad I really hate it here. Mom is becoming such a bitch. She won't let us call you, or even write letters to you. Her and Chester are always going on some kind of vacation. We are stuck here. I really want to come and live with you." Kathleen tells her dad.

"Well I will have to talk to your mom about it. She does have custody of you, and your siblings." Elliot tells her.

"Dad, do you have to talk to mom about this. I am 16 now. I can make my own decisions." Kathleen yells at Elliot.

"You are still a minor. I need to talk to your mom about this. Is she there?" Elliot asks his daughter.

"No mom is not here right now. She will be back later on tonight, around 7pm." Kathleen tells him.

"Well I have to head off to work now. I will call your mom around 11am my time. I love you." Elliot tells his daughter.

Elliot grabs his jacket and heads out the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2 Part 2 This chapter deals just with Casey and Olivia.

Olivia walks into the precinct. She takes a look around the unfamiliar building. Munch and Fin are sitting by Munch's desk talking about the case they are working on. Captain Cragen is in his office catching up on some paper work. Olivia goes and knocks on her uncle's door.

"Come on in." Cragen tells her.

"Hi, just letting you know I'm here." Olivia tells him.

"Oh good I am waiting for Elliot to show up, but in the meantime let me show you around." Don tells her, as begins to give her a tour of the precinct. He shows her where her desk will be, and the cribs, where they hold the prisoners before they are taken to central booking. He then introduces her to both Fin and Munch.

"Fin, John this is my niece Olivia." Don tells them.

"We met last night at Sophie's. Glad to have you with us." Fin tells her.

"Don't worry we will take good care of you." Munch tells her.

A few minutes later Elliot comes walking through the door. He is talking with Casey. Olivia looks up, and cannot believe her eyes. Could it be her best friend from high school. Olivia walks over to Casey and Elliot.

"It can't be. Casey Novak, what are you doing here in New York?" Olivia asks her.

"Omg, Olivia Benson. I haven't seen you since high school. I should be asking you what brings you here?" Casey asks her.

After having not seen each other in over 20 years, Casey and Olivia give each other a hug.

"Hey lets do lunch. I'll buy." Casey tells Olivia.

"Sounds good. I will meet you here at noon." Olivia responds back to her. As Casey is walking away Olivia notices that Casey limping.

"How long has Casey been limping?" Olivia asks her collegues.

"She has been limping for about three months now, but she refuses to go see a doctor." Munch tells her.

Throughout the morning Olivia learns the ins and outs of the Special Victims Unit. She learns how to fill out,  
file, and process the necessary paperwork after each case. She learns how to answer the phones. Before she knows it, it is noon and time to meet Casey for lunch. Olivia grabs her coat and purse, and tells everybody that she will be back in about an hour, and walks out the door with Casey.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Olivia and Casey go to a nice little cafe up the way from the precinct. They sit down, and start talking.

"How has life been treating you after high school? Did you marry some rich guy?" Casey asks Olivia.

"Life has been treating me pretty ok. I went to college and studied psychology, after three years of college I decided it wasn't for me. I wanted something with some adventure. I then went to the police academy. I graduated and started working at the Topeka Kansas police station. Eventually I met my now ex-husband Dean Porter. After a six month relationship, we got married. For the first two years of our marriage, everything was going well. We even had twin girls, Kayla and Kendra. Things started going bad. If I came home late, or did something that he did not agree with, he would start beating on me. After ending up in the hospital after a beating one night, I decided from then on he would never hurt me again. I filed for divorce. He then did a 180 on me and the judge gave him full custody of the girls. He claimed that I was never home, never took care of them. The judge believed that son of a bitch." Olivia tells Casey as tears are streaming down her face.

Casey hands Olivia a tissue. "Oh Olivia I didn't know. I'm so sorry. How is your mother, and father doing"  
Casey asks her.

"Mom passed away just before the twins were born, she had ovarian cancer. She went peacefully. Dad is still doing good. He is now living in Florida. Enough about me, what about you. What have you been up to?" Olivia asks Casey.

"Well after high school, I went to college and studied law. I graduated from college, and then went on to law school. After I graduated from law school, I met a nice young man. George Huang, he was studying to be a doctor. He treated me with kindness and love, but I pushed him away, he moved away and I came to New York. That is pretty much my life." Casey tells Olivia.

"How are your parents. I miss your mother's cookies." Olivia tells Casey.

"Mom, and dad are doing great. They are on a cruise around the world right now." Casey tells Olivia.

Before they know it, the time has gone by really quickly. Casey pays for lunch. As Casey and Olivia are walking out the door. Casey takes a step and falls to the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2 Part 3

Olivia sees Casey fall to the ground. She rushes over to her, and bends down to make sure Casey is alright.

"Casey are you ok?" Olivia asks her.

"No, my hip..." Casey begins to say something.

"Casey, your hip. Where does it hurt?" Olivia asks her.

"My left hip, it really hurts." Casey tells her.

Olivia looks down at her left leg. Casey's left foot is turned inwards, and her left hip looks like it has been rotated, her left leg is also shorter than her right one. Olivia gets on her walkie to call an ambulance.  
A few minutes later Elliot, Fin, and Cragen come running up the street.

"We heard the police scanner. What's going on?" Elliot wants to know

"It's Casey, she feel down on the curb. I can't be sure but I think her hip is broken." Olivia tells them.

A few minutes the ambulance shows up. They load Casey up in the ambulance. Olivia rides with Casey.

"Omg Olivia my hip hurts so bad. What is going on, it seems lately I can't walk. I have fallen twice in my apartment." Casey tells Olivia.

"Does anybody know about this?" Olivia asks Casey.

"No, nobody knows. There is nothing wrong. I have been tired lately, but I'm ok." Casey tells her.

"Casey, your stubborn. You always have been." Olivia tells her.

Casey grabs her friends hand. "Thanks Olivia for being here." Casey tells her.

"No problem." Olivia tells her, as the ambulance pulls up to the hospital. The paramedics take Casey into the back. Olivia, Fin, Elliot, and Cragen go to the waiting room. The hours seem to drag on.

"What is taking them so long?" Olivia begins to wonder.

"You know it takes the doctors awhile to find out what is going on." Elliot tells her.

"Yeah I know, but it is so frustrating." Olivia tells him.

Fin gets up from his seat. He starts walking over to the phone.

"I need to call Melinda, she is probably worrying about me." Fin tells everybody.

Cragen gets up from his seat, and tells everybody, that he is going to head back to the precinct.

"Let me know what is going on when you find out." Cragen tells them.

"Will do." Elliot tells him.

A moment later the doctor steps out from the back. He comes over to the group. "Are you friends of Casey Novak?" He asks them.

"Yes we are, what have you found out?" Olivia asks the doctor.

"Casey broke her left hip, she will be going into surgery in a couple of hours, but there is something else we found." The doctor tells them.

There is a few minute pause. Elliot looks up at the doctor. He sees the doctor's face.

"Please tell us what is going on." Elliot tells the doctor.

"This is not easy for me to have to tell you this, but Casey has Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis." The doctor tells them.

Olivia, Elliot, and Fin look over at at the doctor. Olivia gives Elliot a hug. Fin looks back over at the doctor.

"You don't mean Lou Gehrig's disease do you?" Fin asks him.

"Yes, I have dianosed her with Lou Gehrig's disese. I haven't told her yet." The doctor tells them.

Olivia looks back at the doctor. "How long does she have?" Olivia asks him.

"I'm guessing about two years." The doctor tells them as he walks to the back.

Olivia, Fin, and Elliot walk to the back. They find Casey behind one of the curtains. There is an iv in her right arm. They walk in.

"Hey you three. Why such the sad faces?" Casey asks them.

The three try to regain their composure, and try putting on happy faces. A few seconds later the doctor comes walking in.

"Casey we need to talk with you about something." The doctor tells her.

"I know I broke my left hip, I am having surgery, and then after my recovery I can go home to recuprate, and then it's back to work for me." Casey tells the doctor.

"Casey, there is more. Casey I don't know how to say this but, you have Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis." The doctor tells her.

"What is that?" Casey asks him.

"Have you heard of Lou Gehrig's disease?" The doctor asks her.

"Yes, and people die from it." Casey tells him." As she looks over, and sees Olivia crying, and Fin wiping a tear from his eye.

"I don't have that, there is no way I can have it." Casey tells them.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this." The doctor tells her, as he walks out of the room.

"THE DAMN DOCTOR IS WRONG. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Casey screams, as she knocks the table over standing by the bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2 Part 4 Olivia steps closer to her friend. She reaches out a hand to Casey.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want anybody around right now." Casey tells her dear friends.

"Please let us help you, we are here for you." Elliot tries to talk to her.

Casey turns her head towards the wall, so that her friends can't see her crying. A few minutes later the nurse pops her head into the door. Standing with her is Melinda. Fin goes over and gives her a hug and kiss.

"Hey, everybody. I just got Fin's message, what's going on?" Melinda asks them.

"Let's go up to the cafeteria. Casey is getting ready to go into surgery now. We can talk while having some thing to eat." Elliot tells the group. Everybody says good bye to Casey.

"We'll be back when you get out of surgery." Fin tells her.

"Ok, see you." Casey tells them. As the nurse starts prepping Casey for surgery.

Olivia, Fin, Elliot, and Melinda head up to the cafeteria. After finding a place to sit. Melinda starts the conversation.

"What is going on with Casey. All I made out on the answering machine at home, was Casey fell, and was on her way to the hospital?" Melinda asks them.

"This is not easy, we are still in total shock. Melinda, Casey has Lou Gehrig's disease." Elliot tells her.

"Are they sure it's Lou Gehrig's disease, and not something else?" Melinda asks them.

"The doctors are pretty sure that's what she has." Elliot tells her.

Fin looks over at Melinda. "I know little about the disease." Fin tells her.

"I will set up a meeting tomorrow at the precinct, and we will discuss what Lou Gehrig's diseas is"  
Melinda tells them.

"Sounds good. I'm sure Cragen will let us use one of the conference rooms." Elliot tells her.

"Ok, how about 2:00pm tomorrow?" Melinda asks them.

"Yes, sounds good." Everybody agrees.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later at the hospital.

Melinda and Fin have stepped outside for a few minutes, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone together.

"I wanted to thank you for a lovely evening last night. It's been a long time since I have been that happy." Olivia tells Elliot.

"Your welcome. I was glad I could take you out. I had fun as well." Elliot tells her.

Elliot looks at his watch. "Oh God I forgot to call Kathy. Kathleen called me this morning and wanted to know if she could come and live with me. I was suppose to call her mother and talk about it. I totally forgot about it." Elliot tells Olivia.

"You could call her now, it's only 10:00pm in London right now." Olivia tells him.

Elliot takes out his cell phone, and dials the number. The phone rings, after three rings Kathy answers the phone.

"Hello." Kathy says.

"Hello Kathy, this is Elliot." He tells her.

"Oh it's you. What are calling so late for?" Kathy questions him.

"Please Kathy, let's not fight. I called because Kathleen wants to come back to New York and live with me." Elliot tells her.

"Yeah she was saying something about that at dinner tonight. She also said that you were suppose to call at 7:00pm, so why didn't you call? Why don't you keep your promises?" Kathy yells at him.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call when I said I, but something happened here. Casey Novak is in the hospital"  
Elliot tells Kathy.

"Oh what happened?" Kathy asks him.

"She fell, and broke her hip. There is something else Kathy. Casey has been diagnosed with Lou Gehrig's disease." Elliot tells her.

There is moment of silence over the phone. "Kathy are you still there?" Elliot asks her.

"Yes, sorry about that. I just can't believe that Casey has such a devestating disease." Kathy tells Elliot.

"We are all in shock." Elliot tells her.

"I will let Kathleen come and live with you on a trial bases. How about we try it out for 6 months?" Kathy asks Elliot.

"That sounds good." Elliot tells her.

"I will tell her in the morning. The kids are in bed." Kathy tells Elliot.

"Ok, bye." Elliot tells her, as he hangs up the phone.

Elliot stands up, and starts walking around the waiting room area, Olivia sits reading a magazine, Fin and Melinda are in the gift shop looking around. A few minutes later the surgeon comes out to talk with them.

"Everything looks really good with Casey's hip. We went in and pinned it. She is in recovery now, and will probably being going up to her room, in about an hour or so." The surgeon tells them.

"Oh thank you." Olivia tells him.

The surgeon leaves the group. Fin looks at everybody, I really need to get back to the station, or Munch is going to wonder where I disappeared to." Fin tells them.

"Yeah I had better get back to work also. I have a cadaver that needs an autopsy." Melinda tells them.

Fin and Melinda head out the door together. As Elliot and Olivia are walking towards the elevator, Elliot's cell phone goes off.

"Hello, yes captain." Elliot says.

"I called to see how Casey was doing, and also I need you and Olivia back at the precinct. We have a case I would like you and Olivia to investigate." Cragen tells him.

"Casey just came out of surgery. They fixed her hip. There is something else, but we'll discuss it with you, when we come back to the precinct." Elliot tells him.

Elliot hangs up the phone, and turns to Olivia. "Cragen wants us back at the precinct, we have a case he wants us to look into." Elliot tells her.

Olivia walks up to the front desk. "Could I leave a message to be delivered later on this evening to Casey Novak?" Olivia asks the front desk attendant.

"Sure," The attendant tells her, as she reaches for a paper and a pen. Olivia writes the message, and then hands it back to the attendant.

"I will make sure she gets this." The attendant tells Olivia.

"Thank you," Olivia tells her, as she and Elliot head out the door.

" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3 Part 1

TELL ME NO LIES.

Olivia and Elliot return to the precinct. When they walk in they notice Munch sitting at his desk. His head is into some paper work. Elliot walks up to him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elliot asks John.

"Is it true that Casey has Lou Gehrig's disease?" John asks Elliot.

"Yep, I wish it weren't true, but she does." Elliot tells John.

John returns to the paper that he is looking at. Elliot and Olivia go to Captain Cragen's office.

"Hey you two, how is Casey doing? Fin told me what was going on." Cragen tells them.

"We're doing ok." Olivia tells her uncle.

"Well I have a case for you. A missing child case." Cragen tells them.

"What is going on?" Elliot asks him.

Cragen hands them a picture of a little boy. The little blonde haired boy doesn't look over two years old.

"This is Tommy Duncan. His mother claims that she was walking with him last night. She stopped at the convient store, she went in with Tommy. She turned her back for a couple of minutes, and when she turned around Tommy was gone." Cragen tells the two.

"Where is the mother now?" Elliot asks Cragen.

"She is in the intergation room with her mother." Cragen tells Elliot.

Elliot and Olivia walk into the intergation room. "Hello I'm Elliot Stabler, and this is my partner, Olivia Benson." Elliot tells the two ladies sitting in the room.

"Hi, I'm Mary Duncan, and this is my mother Marjorie Tifton." The younger lady tells Elliot.

"Where was the last time you saw your son Tommy?" Elliot asks her.

"I took him with me to the neighborhood convient store. We went in. I went over to the magazine rack for just a moment. When I turned around he was not there. I thought he might have wondred off in the store. I looked around the store, but he just was not there." Mary tells the detectives.

"How old is Tommy?" Olivia asks Mary.

"Tommy is three years old." Mary tells her.

"You left a three year old by himself?" Elliot yells at the mother.

"I was only going to pick up a magazine, and then we were going home. He was ok." Mary tells Elliot.

Olivia gets some more information about Tommy, she thanks Mary and her mother. Elliot tells Mary that they will do everything they can to find Tommy. Mary thanks them, as she walks out of the precinct.

Elliot and Olivia look at each other.

"I don't buy her story. No mother would leave their three year old alone in a store. Not in this day and age"  
Olivia tells Elliot.

"Let's go to the convient store, and see what is going on." Elliot tells Olivia.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Casey is out of recovery and is in her room. She is still pretty groggy from the anthesia. A few minutes later the doctor comes in to talk with her.

"Hello Casey, I'm doctor Carson. I helped Dr. Post in the operating room." He tells her.

Casey nods her head to the doctor. "Casey, I have come to tell you about what is going on with you." Dr. Carson tells her.

"I know what is wrong with me, and you are all wrong. I have just been really tired lately. I just stumbled on the sidewalk." Casey tells the doctor.

"How often have you been falling?" The doctor wants to know.

"I have fallen about two times in my home last week, and I feel once at work this week." Casey tells the doctor, but nothing is wrong with me." Casey tells him

"Casey I am going to have you talk with a psychologist. I will give him a call, and hopefully he can come and see you this evening." Dr. Carson tells her.

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere." Casey tells him, as the doctor leaves the room, and Casey falls back asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot and Olivia arrive at the convient store. They walk inside, and walk up to the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" The guy behind the counter asks them.

Both Elliot and Olivia show the cashier their badges. "We have a couple of questions for you." Olivia tells him.

"I'll try and help out as much as I can." The cashier tells them.

Elliot pulls a picture of Tommy from his coat pocket. "Did you see this boy in here last night, around 9:00pm?" Elliot asks the cashier.

"No I haven't seen this little boy." The cashier tells Elliot.

"Are you sure, you haven't this little boy. His mother claims that she came in here last night. She claims that she left her son by himself here at the front counter, while she went and looked at the magazines." Elliot tells the cashier.

"A woman did come in here, but she did not have a little boy with her. Another woman came in after her, she had a little girl with her." The cashier tells them.

Elliot thanks the cashier, and him and Olivia walk out of the store. Elliot looks at Olivia.

"I think the mother is playing us. Tommy wasn't even here at the store with his mother. I think the mother killed the little boy, and using the convient store is a cover up." Elliot tells Olivia.

"If a mother loves her baby so much, why would she want to kill him?" Olivia thinks to herself.

Elliot decides it's time to pay Mary Duncan another visit.

TBC. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 3 Part 2

Elliot and Olivia go to the apartment of Mary Duncan. When they arrive at the apartment, they hear yelling going on inside. Elliot nods to Olivia, both detectives enter the apartment with caution. When they enter the living room, they see Majorie tied to a chair. Mary has a gun pointed at Majorie's head.

"Mary please put the gun down." Elliot tries to tell her.

"I won't put it down. How could you mother, how could do this? How could you take Tommy from me." Mary yells at her mother.

"If you put the gun down, we can try and sort this out." Elliot tries to tell Mary.

Mary puts the gun closer to Majorie's head. "You never wanted me to be happy. Now you are going to tell these nice people what you did with Tommy." Mary tells her mother.

"You were to young to have that baby. You could never take care of him. I was always watching him" Majorie tells her daughter and the detectives.

"I WAS NOT TO YOUNG TO HAVE THE BABY. She doesn't want me to be happy." Mary yells at the detectives.

"What did you do with Tommy?" Where is Tommy?" Olivia asks Majorie.

"Tommy is safe, he is somewhere she cannot find him." Majorie tells them.

Mary cocks the hammer of the gun back. She points the gun closer to Mary's temple. "Come on mom, please tell them where Tommy is." Mary tells her.

"Tommy is with his father. He will take good care of Tommy." Majorie tells the detectives.

"Does Tommy's father have any custody of him?" Elliot asks her.

"No he does not have custody of him. I met Tommy's sperm donor when we were in high school. He told me he loved me. He got me pregnant. He told me that he would marry me, and help raise Tommy. After Tommy was born, he skipped town. He wasn't even there when I had Tommy. I decided that he would not have custody of Tommy." Mary tells them.

Olivia starts stepping forward towards Mary. Mary turns around, and points the gun at Olivia.

"That's close enough, don't move any closer, or I will shoot." Mary tells her. Olivia backs away.

"Since Tommy's father does not have custody of Tommy, both you and his father are going to be under arrest for custodial interference." Elliot tells Majorie.

"You told us that Tommy was with you at the convient store. We went and checked it out. You lied to us, are you working with your mother in this little story?" Olivia asks Mary.

Mary points the gun towards Olivia again. "I told you not to step forward.

Seeing his opportunity to seize the gun away from Mary. Elliot grabs Mary's hand and struggles with the gun.  
During the struggle, shots ring out in the apartment.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Casey sits up in her hospital bed, she stares at the ceiling wondering how her life is going to be in the next few months. As Casey ponders her life, there is a knock on the door.

"Yeah come in." Casey tells the person.

A young man walks into the room. He looks at the woman laying in bed. Casey turns her head, and notices that the psychologist is none other than George Huang. Huang drops his clipboard when he sees that it's Casey, the woman he once loved, laying in the bed.

"Omg, Casey Novak. Dr. Carson told me about this young woman who was diagnosed with Lou Gehrig's disease.  
I didn't realize it was you." Huang tells her.

"Yeah it's me. I am not sure what I am going to do. I guess I will go home now, and die." Casey tells him.

"Casey, quit talking like that. You still have some living to do." Huang tells her.

Casey starts to cry. "How I am going to live. I will be in a wheelchair, and then I will need a machine to breathe for me. How do you call that living?" Casey screams at Huang.

Huang walks over to Casey and gives her a hug. "Casey I am here for you. I should have never left you. I still love you Casey. I want to be here for you." Huang tells her.

"Thank you." Casey tells Huang.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot runs over to Olivia. He notices that Olivia has been shot in the arm.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asks her.

"Yes I'm ok. The bullet grazed my arm." Olivia tells Elliot.

Olivia gets up from the floor. She walks over to where Majorie is sitting. She unties Majorie, and then places her under arrest.

"Majorie Tifton, you are under arrest for kidnapping and custodial interference. You have the right to remain silent..." Olivia reads Majorie her rights. Elliot asks Mary where her ex-boyfriend lived.

"Joe lives at 25th and Canal street. Number 101." Mary tells Elliot.

Elliot helps place Majorie in squad car. He then turns to Mary. "Don't worry we will have Tommy back to you in no time." Elliot tells her.

Elliot gets a hold of Munch and Fin, who are out in the Canal area. Munch and John agree to arrest Joe, and bring Tommy back home. Munch gets on the box. "Will do." Munch tells Elliot.

Elliot walks back over to where Olivia is sitting in the back of the ambulance. "Hey there, how are you doing"  
Elliot asks her.

"I'm doing fine, and I am not going to no hospital." Olivia tells the driver.

"How bad is her arm?" Elliot asks the driver.

"It's not to bad. I guess we can release her." The driver tells them.

"Thank you." Olivia tells him.

Elliot looks over at Olivia. "How about you and me go and get some dinner?" Elliot asks her.

"Are you asking me for another date?" Olivia questions Elliot.

"I guess I am. Elliot leans over and gives Olivia a small kiss on her cheek.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 3 Part 3

Elliot and Olivia head to a local resturant close to the 1-6. When they enter they see John and Fin sitting there.

"Hey you two what are you doing here?" John asks Elliot.

"We stopped by to get something to eat, and then we are going to head back to the office." Elliot tells him.

"Oh by the way. While you were out, your daughter called." Fin tells Elliot.

"Thank you." Elliot tells him.

Elliot escorts Olivia over to a table. After sitting down, Elliot pulls his cell phone from his pocket, and dials Kathy's number.

"Hello." Kathleen's voice says.

"Hello Kathleen, this is your dad. You called?" Elliot asks her.

"Hey dad, yeah I was calling to find out when I come to New York to live with you?" Kathleen asks him.

"I will be sending you a airline ticket next week. Just after you are done with your finals there. I will talk to the high school here, and get your records transferred over." Elliot tells his daughter.

"Sounds good dad, well I had better get going I have a lot of things to do before next week. See you next week, love you."Kathleen tells his daughter.

Elliot hangs up his phone, just as the waiter comes to take their orders. Elliot and Olivia enjoy a nice dinner together. When they finish their meals, Elliot pays for the meals, and they head back to the 1-6 to work on their paperwork. As they enter the station, Cragen comes from his office.

"Elliot, in my office please." Cragen tells him.

Elliot looking confused enters Cragen's office.

"Hey what's up captain?" Elliot asks.

"I have favor for you to do. I would like for you to help me try to find Olivia's twin girls. Kayla and Kendra." Cragen tells him.

"I'll do what I can, but shouldn't she be told about this?" Elliot asks Cragen.

"I don't want Dean finding out where she is at. All I want is for Olivia is to have her girls back." Cragen tells Elliot.

"Ok captain." Elliot tells him, as he walks out of his office. Olivia looks up at him.

"What did my uncle want?" Olivia asks him.

"Oh nothing." Elliot tells her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dr. Huang looks over at Casey. "Hey I have to be going now. Remember I will always be here for you." George tells her.

"When I get out of here, how about we go out for lunch one day, and get caught up?" Casey asks him.

"That sounds good, remember I am going to keep you up on your offer." George tells her.

Casey smiles at George as he walks out the door. Casey pushes the call button to the nurses station. She tells the nurse that she is ready for some more pain medication. After receiving her pain medication, Casey turns on the television, and watches the news. She soon becomes bored of the news. Same old thing the war in Iraq is still going on, so much pain and misery in the world. Casey turns off the television, and falls asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Somewhere in Oregon.

"Have you found her yet?" Dean's voice asks the unknown caller on the other end.

"No I haven't found your ex-wife yet, but I think I am closer to finding her." The mystery caller tells Dean.

"I want her found, and you had better find her fast." Dean tells him.

"Will do sir, by the way what is this all about?" The caller asks him.

"That is none of your business. I hired you to find her, not for you to ask questions." Dean tells him.

After Dean hangs up with the mystery caller, he turns to his twin daughters who are asleep in their beds.  
He strokes their hair, and whispers to them.

"Your mother is going to pay for leaving me." Dean tells them. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Olivia and Elliot grab their jackets, say good night to everybody and head out the door.

"Hey Liv, do you want a ride home?" Elliot asks her.

"You just called me Liv." Olivia tells him.

"Yeah I guess I did." Elliot tells her, as he holds the car door open for her. Olivia steps in, and Elliot drives her to her uncles house. When they get there. Elliot stops the car.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Elliot tells her.

"Yeah bright and early, and remember we have that meeting with Melinda tomorrow." Olivia tells him, as she leans over and gives Elliot a kiss on the lips.

"What's that for?" Elliot asks her.

"Just because." Olivia tells him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 3 Part 4

The next morning Elliot wakes up, looks at the clock and realizes that he is late for work. He grabs his clothes, throws them on, and runs out the door. 20 minutes later he arrives at the 1-6, and runs in.  
Being out of breath, Elliot sits down at his desk, hoping nobody has seen him come in late.

"Hey there sleepy head, how was your date with Olivia?" John asks him.

"We had a nice dinner, and then I drove her home. That's all." Elliot tells him.

John shakes his head and walks off. A few minutes later Elliot sees Olivia, and goes over to her.

"Hey there, you're late." She tells Elliot.

"I know, has your uncle come in yet?" Elliot asks her.

"No he's not here yet." Olivia tells him.

Elliot gives Olivia a kiss on the lips, and tells her that he has some work in the computer lab to do, and walks off. A few minutes later Fin walks into the 1-6. He is carrying a drink carrier with four coffee cups in his right hand, and a small box in his left hand. He puts down the drink carrier, and takes off his coat.

"Hey what took you so long? It doesn't take 45 minutes to walk two doors down, and buy coffee." John informs Fin.

"I went next door to the jewelry store, and bought this." Fin tells John, as he opens up the small box.

In the box is a diamond ring. Olivia looks at the ring. "Are you popping the question?" Olivia asks Fin.

"Yeah, today after the meeting. Nobody say anything to her." Fin warns them. Fin walks off to put the ring into his locker. The morning is an uneventful one. A couple of drunks trying to find a place to sleep, come into the 1-6, but John shows them the door, and where they can find a nice place to get a hot meal. Melinda shows up at 1:30pm. She spots Olivia sitting at her desk, and walks over to her.

"Hey Olivia, can I talk with you?" Melinda asks her.

"Yeah sure, what's going on?" Olivia questions her.

"Let's go somewhere private to talk." Melinda tells her, as both ladies walk off.

Elliot comes out of the computer lab. "Was that Liv and Melinda walking off together?" He asks.

"Yeah, they are going to have lady talk." John tells him.

Melinda and Olivia step into the conference room. "Hey what's up?" Olivia asks Melinda.

"Can you keep a secret? Fin will find out soon enough." Melinda asks her.

"Melinda what is going on? Olivia questions her.

"Olivia, I'm pregnant." Melinda tells her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Somewhere in Oregon.  
Dean Porter sits at his computer typing information into it, when the phone rings.

"Yes, you better have some news for me." Dean tells the mystery caller.

"I found your ex-wife. She is living in New York with a Don Cragen." The caller tells him.

"That would be her uncle. What else did you find out?" Dean questions the man.

"She is working for the police department there. It seems that she also has a new boyfriend. I followed them to a local resturant last night. They were getting pretty touchy feely with each other." The caller tells him.

Dean slams down the phone on the table, and yells "THAT WHORE!" Just as Dean picks up the phone again, he hears a small voice behind him. "Daddy what's a whore?" Kayla asks her father.

"Oh honey, I didn't see you standing there. Daddy's sorry for using those bad words. Why don't you run along, and find your sister. I have a suprise for you girls." Dean tells her.

With excitement Kayla runs off to find her sister. Dean picks the phone back up. "What was this about a boyfriend?" Dean wants to know.

"She was with another man last night." The caller tells him.

"Keep an eye on her. I am heading for New York tonight. Olivia's going to be sorry that she ever left me." Dean sneers into the phone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back at the 1-6 everybody enters the conference room. Melinda goes to the front of the room.

"Hey everybody, glad you could be here. We all know that Casey has Lou Gehrig's disease. I want to discuss what is going to happen to Casey during the course of this disease. Casey is going to need all the support she can handle. This is not going to be easy for her. She is going to go from being a independent, capable person. To somebody who has to be lifted in and out a wheelchair, bathed, fed, and eventually she will have to be put on a respirator. This disease will eventually shut down her lungs, and she will die." Melinda tells the group.

"How long will Casey have before she is in a wheelchair?" Elliot asks Melinda.

"I don't know. The disease is a progressive disease. The disease progresses faster in some people than it does with others. It could be six months before she is in a wheelchair, or it could be two months. I just don't know." Melinda tells Elliot.

"What can we do for her now?" Fin questions Melinda.

"Right now you can be there for her. She is going to question everything. Why is this happening to me? What did I do? The best thing for that you can do is be there for her. Please don't tell her that you know how she feels, because you don't know how she feels. Casey is the one with the disease, not you." Melinda tells them.

Just as John starts to ask a question. Melinda goes running out of the room. Fin gets a confused look on his face. Olivia excuses herself, and goes off to find Melinda. As she walks down the hallway, Olivia hears noises coming from the bathroom. Olivia steps into the bathroom. One of the stalls is shut.

"Melinda, are you ok?" Olivia asks her, as she opens the door.

"Yeah I will be alright, this pregnancy has been bad so far. Everytime I turn around I am throwing up." Melinda tells her.

When Melinda is finished Olivia helps her up from the floor,and they both walk back into the conference room. Fin walks over to Melinda. "Are you ok, you ran out of here in a hurry?" Fin asks her.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I have something I need to tell you.." Melinda tells Fin. Fin interupts her, and tells her that he has something that he needs to say first. "Melinda I have loved you for a long time now. Fin gets down on one knee. Melinda stares at him, with tears in her eyes. Melinda Warner, would you marry me?" Fin asks her.

"Oh yes, yes I will." Melinda tells Fin, as she gives him a kiss in front of the squad. Everybody cheers, as the couple continue to kiss. When they are finished kissing Melinda turns to Fin.

"Now it's my turn. I have some news. Fin I'm pregnant." Melinda tells Fin.

" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 3 Part 5

As the celebration continues in the conference room. Cragen pulls Elliot aside.

"What have you found out about the twins?" Cragen wants to know.

"I did some research earlier. I found out that they are living somewhere in Oregon, but not sure where.  
There are no records of them attending any schools in Oregon." Elliot tells Cragen.

"He may be home schooling them?" Cragen thinks to himself. "Elliot check with the Oregon home school association, and see if they have any information if the girls are home schooled." Cragen asks.

"Will do." Elliot tells Cragen, just as Olivia comes up to them both.

"Hey you two, the party is over here." Olivia tells them. Elliot and Don join everybody in the festivities and the congratulations.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dean calls for Kayla and Kendra to join him in the study. The two girls come running.

"Hey daddy, I found Kendra." Kayla tells her father.

"That's my girl. Now I want you to go upstairs, and get your clothes ready. We are going on a trip tonight." Dean tells the twins.

"Oh Boy, Oh Boy. Where are we going daddy, where are we going?" The two little girls asks excitedly.

Dean tells the girls that they are going to New York. He lies to the girls. "We are going to go and see mommy, she is very sick, and is in a hospital." Dean tells the girls.

"You said mommy died, and we could never see her again." Kendra tells her father.

Dean continues to lie to his daughters. "I couldn't tell you the truth because then mommy won't get better. She is doing better and wants to see all of us. Now lets go and get ready to go." Dean tells them.

Dean loads the car. Kayla and Kendra get in, and buckle their seat belts. Dean pulls out of the driveway, and heads for the airport.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fin and Melinda decide to go to the hospital to tell Casey the good news. Cragen excuses Fin from work for the rest of the day.

"You two go and have fun, and by the way congratulations you two." Cragen tells them, just as the phone rings.  
Cragen answers the phone. "Ok, I will have two of my detectives right on it." He turns to Elliot and Olivia.  
We have a domestic dispute at the New York library, please go and check it out. Munch go with them, for backup." Cragen tells the three detectives.

Fin and Melinda arrive at the hospital. They take the elevator up to Casey's room, and knock on her door.

"Yeah come in, it's open." Casey tells them.

Melinda opens the door, and peeks her head into the room. "Are you up to some visitors?" She asks Casey.

"Yeah sure come on in." Casey tells her. Melinda and Fin walk into the room. Hey thought we would stop by,  
and give you some good news. Fin picks up Melinda's hand and shows Casey the ring on her finger. Casey does a double look.

"congratulations you two. I am so excited for you." Casey tells them.

"Wait, there's more." Fin tells her. Melinda is also pregnant." Casey reaches up, and gives both Fin and Melinda a hug. While they are talking, there is a knock on the door. Huang walks in. "Hey, I didn't realize you had company. I can come back another time." He tells Casey.

"Come in, these are my good friends Fin Tutuola and Melinda Warner. Fin is a detetive at SVU, and Melinda is a medical examiner. They just came to tell me that they are going to be getting married, and having their first baby. By Feburary." Casey tells Huang. Fin and Melinda shake hands with George.

"Casey, I have some good news for you. I talked to the doctor and he is going to let you go home early.  
How does tomorrow sound." George tells her.

"How am I going to go home. I can't take care of myself right now." Casey tells him.

"Don't worry about that. I am going to take care of you." George tells her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot, Munch, and Olivia arrive at the library, and step out of the car. They see a man about 40 years old standing on the steps. A woman in her mid 40's is also standing by the step, yelling at the guy.

"Please go away and leave me alone." The woman yells at her husband. Elliot walks up to them.

"Hey what's going on here?" Elliot questions them.

"She took my cigarettes away from me, and when I went to get them, she hit me in the back." The woman tells Elliot.

"Now let me get this straight, you took his cigarettes from him, and then hit him in the back when you tried to get your cigarettes back?" Elliot asks him.

"Yes." The man tells him.

Elliot shakes his head. He turns to the woman. "Now I am not going to arrest you, but please do not be hitting him." Elliot tells the woman. Elliot, Olivia, and John get back into the squad car, and head back to the 1-6.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dean arrives in New York with Kayla and Kendra. He grabs a taxi and tells the driver to take him to the nearest motel. When they arrive at the motel, Dean checks in, and the three head to the room. Once inside Dean makes a call to his informant.

"What do have on Olivia so far, where is she right now?" Dean wants to know.

"She is at work right now." The mystery caller tells him.

"Good, keep your eyes open for me." Dean tells him.

Dean turns towards his daughters. "Don't worry you will be seeing your mother real soon." Dean tells the twins. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 3 Part 6

Elliot, Olivia, and John arrive back at the 1-6. Cragen calls Elliot into his office.

"Just wanted to let you know, I have friend who is going to help us try and find the twins." Cragen tells Elliot.

"Ok, sounds good, the more people we have, the better chance we have." Elliot tells Cragen.

"Now remember don't tell Olivia about any of this. I don't want to get her hopes up, and then have them crushed, if we are unable to get the girls back." Cragen tells him.

"Will do." Elliot responds, as he walks out the door. He walks up to where John, and Olivia are standing.

"Hey, about we get out of here. Go see Casey, and then you and I head back to my place for a night cap"  
Elliot asks Olivia.

Olivia leans in and gives Elliot a kiss. "Sounds good on my part." She tells him.

John says good night to them, as they walk out the door together. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The phone rings in Dean Porter's motel room, he answers it. "Yes what is it?" He yells into the phone.

"You told me to call you with any information." The caller tells him.

"Oh yes, sorry about that. What have found out?" Dean wants to know.

"Your ex-wife is out with a one Elliot Stabler. He is a divorced man with five children. None of the children live with him. She is working for the New York Police Department in the sex crimes unit, and also she is living with her uncle a one Donald Cragen." The caller tells him.

"Ok, thanks. Your work is done, and I will pay you, when I am finished with my business." Dean tells him.

Dean hangs up the phone. He goes over to where his daughters are asleep. He bends down, and gives them both a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy will be back, he has some business he needs to take care of." He tells the girls, as he walks out of the motel door. Dean gets into his car, and starts driving to Don Cragen's house.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot and Olivia arrive at the hospital. They head upstairs in the elevator, and go to Caseys' room, when they get there the room is empty. Olivia looks around. "She couldn't have gone very far, I will go ask the nurse where she is at." Elliot tells Olivia.

Elliot goes to the nurse's station, and asks the whereabouts of Casey Novak. The nurse tells him, that she is in physical therapy. He thanks her, and goes back to the room. He tells Olivia that she is having therapy.  
Both Elliot and Olivia decide to skip their visit with Casey, to let her rest. They walk back to Elliot's car.  
On their way over to Elliot's place, Olivia's cell phone rings.

"Hello Benson speaking." Olivia says.

"Your mine." The caller says, and hangs up. Olivia hangs up the phone, and sits there silently.

"What was that about?" Elliot wants to know.

"Probably some prank call." Olivia tells him.  
Elliot continues to drive, and again Olivia's cell phone rings. Olivia answers it.

"Hello." Who is this?" She yells into the phone.

"Your mine BITCH!" The caller says in a threatning tone, as the phone goes dead.

Elliot pulls into the driveway, and holds the door open for Olivia. They go inside. Elliot offers Olivia a drink. "No thanks," Olivia tells him. Olivia sits down on the couch. "Nice place you have here." Olivia tells Elliot. Thank you." he replies back, as he opens himself up a beer. He joins Olivia on the couch. They begin to talk.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dean pulls up in front of Don Cragen's house. He sits in the car and studies the house for a while. After about an hour of studying the place. He decides to go and see if Olivia is there. He rings the doorbell, but nobody answers the door. Dean then tries the handle of the door, and realizes that it is unlocked. He goes in, and turns on a light. He goes to the kitchen, opens the fridge, and realizes that there is no alcohol in the place. "That's right, she once told me that her uncle was an alcoholic, and did not drink anymore. As Dean is looking around the place, the doorbell rings. Dean goes to the door,and peeks his head out from behind the curtain. He sees a black woman standing there. Again the doorbell rings. "Hey Liv, are you home." Melinda's voice comes through the door. Dean opens the door slowly. "Yes, may I help you?" Dean asks her.

"Just wondering if Olivia was here, and who are you?" Melinda asks Dean.

"Oh I'm Olivia's ex-husband, and she is going to pay for leaving me." Dean tells Melinda, as he points a gun at her face, grabs her arm hard, and pulls her into the house, locking the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 4 Part 1

Fin and John sit at their desks working on paperwork. Fin keeps looking at the clock on the wall.

"You keep looking at the clock, are you expecting a call from somebody?" John asks him.

"Yeah, Melinda should have called by now. We are going to go and look at wedding dresses after work." Fin tells John.

"Don't worry, you know women, they get doing one thing, and forget all about what they are suppose to do." John tells him, with a laugh. Fin musters up a laugh back. "I guess your right, I'm worrying about nothing." Fin tells him. Fin continues on with his paperwork. The hours seem to drag by one hour, then two, finally after the third hour, Fin decides to call Melinda's cell phone. He dials the number and gets her answering service. Fin leaves a message on her phone, and hangs up.

A few minutes later Cragen comes out of the office. John, Fin I just got a call from the night manager at the Holiday Inn. He was doing his rounds, and spotted two little girls by the soda machines. They were in their nightgowns. When he asked where their mommy and daddy were, they told him, that they went away. I want you two to go down their and check it out." Cragen tells them. John and Fin grab their coats and head out the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dean forces Melinda down in a chair. He finds some rope and ties her up. He then grabs her by the neck, and looks into her eyes.

"You know where Olivia is?" Dean demands to know.

"Yeah I know where she's at, but I am not telling you." Melinda tells him.

Dean slaps her in the face. "You will tell me, or else." Dean tells her. He stuffs a gag in her mouth, and goes over and stands by the window. He peers outside, and notices Melinda's cell phone laying on the sidewalk. He walks outside, and picks up the cell phone, he looks at the numbers listed on the phone. He spots Elliot's number, and dials it.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fin and John arrive at the motel. They see the two girls sitting in the managers office. Fin goes to the manager while John goes and talks to the girls.

"Hello there, my name is John Munch. Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" He asks the girls.

"Mommy is really sick in a hospital, and daddy left us here. I don't know where he went." Kayla tells him.

"What are your names?" John asks the girls.

"My name is Kayla Porter, and this is my sister Kendra Porter." Kayla tells John.

John gets a weird look on his face. He had heard the name Porter somewhere before, but wasn't sure where. He excuses himself from the two girls, and goes over to where Fin and the manager are standing. "Do you have the guest log in from the past week?" John asks the manager. The manager goes over to the filing cabinet, he opens the door, and takes out the log. John looks at it. He sees the name Dean Porter. He wonders if this could be the girls father. He takes the book with him, and shows it to the girls.

"Is your daddy's name Dean?" He asks the girls.

"Yes, my daddy's name is Dean." Kendra tells him.

John goes over to Fin. "Does the name Dean Porter mean anything to you?" John asks Fin.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Let's call Cragen, maybe he will know something. John gets on the phone with Cragen.

"Hey do you know anything about a Dean Porter. The two girls here are his daughters. They said their mommy was in the hospital, and that their daddy left them there." John tells Cragen.

Cragen turns white, and sits down in the chair. "John listen to me carefully. You need to bring the girls here right away. Those are my great-nieces Kayla and Kendra. They are Olivia's daughters. Damn Dean must have found out where Olivia was at, and now he is here in New York. You and Fin bring the girls here right away, and I will explain everything to you when you get back here." Cragen tells John.

John and Fin take the girls to back to the 1-6. They walk inside. Kayla notices Don right away. "Uncle Don"  
She says as her and Kendra run into his arms.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot and Olivia are enjoying a movie when the phone rings. Elliot thinking that Kathleen is calling, gets up, and answers the phone.

"Hello, Stabler speaking." Elliot tells the person.

"Hey Elliot, this is Melinda. I am over at Don's house, my car broke down, and I need a ride home. Is Olivia there?" She asks Elliot.

"Yeah she's right here, but I can come and get you." Elliot tells her.

"No Olivia had better come. I want to take her out to look at dresses with me." Melinda tells him.

"Ok, I will tell her right away." Elliot says, as he hangs up the phone.

Dean looks at Melinda. "You did good." He says, as he puts the gag back in her mouth.

Elliot looks over at Olivia. "Melinda would like for you to go over to your uncle's house. Her car broke down, and she was going to take you out to look at wedding dresses." Elliot tells Olivia

"At this time of night, it is near 9:00. Seems like a weird hour to go dress shopping." Olivia tells Elliot, as she grabs her coat, and gives Elliot a kiss. She gets into Elliot's car, and drives to her uncle's house.  
When she gets there she notices that Melinda's car is nowhere around, and that the house is dark. Olivia knowing the house, decides not to call back up, before entering the house. As she steps inside the house, she notices Melinda tied up to the chair. "Omg Melinda, who did this to you?" Olivia wants to know, as she begins to remove the gag from her mouth.

"Hey there baby, remember me?" Dean sneers at her, as her grabs her by the hair, and throws her down on the floor. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 4 Part 2 Olivia slowly picks herself up from the floor, only to have Dean kick her in the ribs. Olivia goes back down to the floor.

"I told you, if you ever left me, you would pay." Dean tells her. He goes over and turns Olivia over to her back, and straddles her. He puts the gun to her head. He then bends down, and starts licking her face.  
Dean then turns to Melinda. "Are you having fun yet? Are you ready to watch me make love to my wife?" Dean asks her coldly. Melinda starts to cry. She starts fidgeting in the chair, to which she is tied to. Dean turns his attention back to Oliva. "Ok dear, lets get started in our love making session, as Dean punches her hard in the face.

Olivia tries to fight Dean off. She scratches him in the face leaving deep claw marks on his cheeks. "Damn you Bitch." Dean yells as he takes Olivia's head, and bangs it aganist the carpeted floor in her uncles living room. Dean then takes his knee and forces Olivias legs open. "Oh you are going to like this." Dean sneers at her. "Please Dean, stop. Please don't hurt me." Olivia begs with all of her might. Dean gets a sadistic look on his face. "Oh you like that." Dean tells her, as he takes a knife from his pocket, and cuts her blouse open with it. Dean takes his knife, and cuts the bra she is wearing. As Olivia is crying,  
and pleading for Dean to stop. He once again slaps her in the face. "I told you, that you ever left me, I would hunt you down." He then forcefully unbuttons Olivia's jeans, and pulls them off. He then takes the knife, and cuts off her panties. Tears fall from Melinda's eyes, as she sits watching this sadistic mad man, rape her good friend.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Cragen gets Fin and John into his office. "We didn't tell you anything, but I had Elliot out helping me locate the twins. Olivia doesn't even know that we are searching for them. Dean and Olivia were married for about two years. The first year was good for them, and then Olivia became pregnant with the twins. After she had the girls, thats when the beatings started. First it was because she was late coming home from work, and eventually it got to the point, that if she cooked a meal wrong, or the girls were not dressed a certain way.  
He would beat on her. Eventually he ended up putting her into a hospital. She finally got the nerve and petitioned for a divorce. Unfortunatley the judge found in favor of Dean, and he got custody of the girls.  
Olivia called me six months before moving to New York. She had been getting threatning phone calls from both Dean, and a man who is working for him. I called the police in Oregon, and come to find out, Dean has a felony record for drugs, both selling and possession. I also informed the judge in Oregon about this, and right away a warrent was issued for his arrest. He took the girls and ran. I got Olivia a job here in New York, and the rest is history." Don tells the two detectives.

"He left the twins there alone at the motel, so it's obvious that he is out looking for Olivia right now.  
Where is she at right now?" John asks Cragen.

"I overheard Elliot ask her over to watch a movie at his place." Cragen tells him.

"Let's give Elliot a call, and see if she is there." Fin tells them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After Dean gets done raping Olivia, he takes his knife, and cuts her right leg. Olivia cries out in pain. She wishes that this nightmare would end. Dean then throws Olivia's cut, and torn clothes at her. "Here put these back on." Dean yells at her. Olivia slowly puts the clothes back on. Dean then tells her to sit down next to Melinda. He ties her up, gags her, and puts a blindfold on her. "I want you to hear the pain your friend is going to be in." Dean tells her. "Please Dean don't hurt Melinda, she's pregnant. I know that you can be good person, please don't hurt her." Olivia pleads with Dean. "Shut up, as he once again slaps her in the face. The next thing all Olivia hears is Melinda pleading for help, while Dean rapes her as well.  
Olivia sits tied up in the chair. Praying that Elliot finds her fast. When Dean is done raping Melinda, he ties her back up in the chair. He goes to the bathroom, and takes a shower, he finds some clothes in Don's bedroom, and puts them on. He then comes back out into the living room.

"Well I bet you would like to see the girls?" Dean taunts Olivia. "You son of a bitch, you better have not laid a hand on Kayla and Kendra." Olivia yells at him. Dean looks at her "The girls are fine, they are back in Oregon with the neighbor lady." He lies to Olivia. Dean unties Olivia, and drags her into the bedroom.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX John gets on the phone to Elliots house. A few minutes later Elliot answers the phone. "Hello, Stabler speaking.  
"Elliot this is John, is Olivia with you, this is urgent?" John tells him. "No Olivia left a couple of hours ago, Melinda called, said something about her car being broke down at Cragen's house. She wanted to take Olivia out to go and look at wedding dresses." Elliot tells John. Cragen who is on the other phone listening, tells Elliot, that Olivia's ex-husband Dean Porter is in town, and is looking for her. He also tells Elliot that Dean had left Olivia's twin daughters at the motel he is staying at alone. Elliot begins to worry. "You don't think Dean is at Cragen's house, and lured her there?" Elliot asks John. "I don't know, but Fin has been trying to call Melinda all evening as well. You don't..."John starts to think. Elliot tells John, that he is heading over to Cragen's place. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 4 Part 3.

Dean throws Olivia down on the bed. He turns her over, and pulls the knife out of his pocket, and pins Olivia down on the bed.

"Now you will do as I tell you. You are still my wife." Dean sneers at her.

"I am not your wife anymore. I got a divorce from you." Olivia screams at him.

Dean stands up, he starts pacing around the room. He goes back over to the bed, and cuts Olivia on the face.

"If I can't have you, then I am going to make it to where nobody can have you." Dean tells her, as he makes cuts on Olivia's body. With each cut Olivia screams out in pain. When Dean is done, he decides to rape Olivia once again. When he is finished, he goes out into the living room, he goes over to where Melinda is still tied up. He sneers at her.

"You had better not tell anybody about this or you and the bitch will die." Dean tells her, as walks out the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot meets Don and Fin at the 1-6. Elliot walks into Cragen's office.

"Have you been able to get a hold of Melinda?" He asks Fin.

"No I haven't, she must have her phone off." Fin tells Elliot.

Elliot starts to think, he then looks over at Fin.

"Melinda called Olivia earlier this evening, she said something about taking Olivia out to go look at wedding dresses. She also said something about her car breaking down." Elliot tells Fin.

"Something is not right. Melinda and I were suppose to go out and look at rings and then go out for dinner tonight." Fin tells Elliot.

Don walks into the office. "I am going to head back to my place, to see if Olivia might have gone over there." Elliiot I want you coming with me, Fin you and John stay here, just in case Dean tries to make his way here, to find Olivia." Don tells them.

Elliot and Don head for Don's house. When they arrive they notice that Olivia's car is sitting in the driveway. Elliot looks at Don.

"Her car is here. The house looks pretty dark. Let's call for some back up." Elliot tells Don.

Don gets on the radio, and calls for back up. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX John and Fin are back at the 1-6. They are watching over Kayla and Kendra. John excuses himself for a moment.

"Where is uncle Munch going?" Kayla asks Fin.

"I'm not sure, but he will be back soon." Fin tells her. A few minutes later, Munch returns with a box full of toys.

"I found these, thought you two might want to play with them." John tells them.

"Thank you, uncle Munch, but I want my mommy and daddy." Kendra tells Fin and Munch

"We are doing all we can to see if we can find your mommy and daddy." John tells the twins.

After a while of playing with the toys. Kayla and Kendra curl up on the floor in Cragen's office. Munch looks over at Fin.

"Do you think we should at least put them on the cots in the crib." John tells Munch. Fin agrees he picks up Kayla, and John picks up Kendra and they put them on the cots, and covers them both with a blanket.

"Just think Fin, you and Melinda will be doing this soon enough." John tells Fin, as they turn off the light, and walk out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Two other detectives from the New York Police department show up at Don Cragen's house. Cragen sees them, and goes over to them

"Lennie, Edward. Glad to see you again." Cragen tells them.

The three walk over to where Elliot is standing. "Elliot you remember Lennie and Ed?" Don asks him.

"Yes, it's been a long time." Elliot tells them.

"We heard on the radio that you needed some back up. What is going on?" Lennie asks Don.

"We have reason to believe that my niece's ex-husband may be in town, and he may be out looking for her.  
They got a divorce, but he used to beat on her, and he is very possesive. He may have found her." Don tells them.

Elliot looks over at Don. "Captain, you and I will take the back. Lennie and Ed, you two go through the front." Elliot tells everybody.

Lennie and Ed, take the guns out of their holsters and check the door, they find it unlocked. Ed slowly opens the door, and announces himself. Lennie and Ed walk into the living room, where they find Melinda Warner tied to a chair, gagged, and beaten.

Lennie gets on radio with Don.

"Don everything is clear in here, I think you need to get in here quickly. We found a woman tied and gagged, she looks pretty beaten." Lennie tells Don.

Don looks at Elliot and both run into the house. They go into the living room where the victim is at. When they get into the living room. They cannot believe that they are seeing Melinda all beaten and bruised.

"Oh God, Melinda, do you know where Olivia is at?" Elliot asks her.

"He-he took her to the bedroom, I don't know what went on in their, but please help her." Melinda tells Elliot.

"Don gets on his cell phone, and contacts Fin. "Fin, this is Cragen. You need to come over here right away,  
it's Melinda.

Elliot and Ed walk back to the bedrooms. Ed checks out one bedroom, while Elliot searches the other one.  
Ed walks into the last bedroom, and notices Olivia laying on the floor. "ELLIOT COME HERE QUICKLY." He yells for Elliot.

Elliot comes into the room, and notices Olivia laying on the ground.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is not my best chapter. I wrote this chapter on only two hours of sleep of sleep last night, and all my kids are hyper today as well. Better chapter coming up in a couple of days. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 4 Part 4.

Elliot goes over to where Olivia is lying on the floor. He turns her over, and notices the cuts on her face, arms, and legs. Olivia starts coming around. She looks up, everything is blurry, she has a hard time making out faces. When Elliots hand reaches out to touch her arm. Olivia tries to get away screaming at Elliot.

"PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME, DON'T HURT ME!" Olivia screams at Elliot.

"Liv it's Elliot, please let me help you." Elliot tries to reassure her.

Olivia looks up, and sees that the face before her, is Elliot. She starts to cry. Elliot comes over, and wraps his arms around her. He sits on the floor rocking his good friend.

"HE RAPED ME, THAT SON OF A BITCH RAPED ME!" Olivia yells out to Elliot. Elliot calls Don into the room.

Cragen comes running into the room, he notices Olivia laying on the floor. Cragen goes over and bends down.

"Olivia, can you hear me? It's uncle Don." He tells her.

Olivia looks up, and then goes out again. "We had better get a bus here now." Elliot tells Cragen.

Cragen radios for a bus, and then walks out of the room. As he walks out of the room, Cragen punches the wall leaving a hole in it.

A few minutes later Fin shows up at Cragen's house. He pushes his way past the police barricades, and begins to enter the house, when he is stopped by a younger police officer.

"Sir, this is a crime scene I can't let you go any further." The young officer tells him.

Fin shows his badge to the young officer. "I am detective Tutuola from the Sex Crimes Unit, I need to get in there now." Fin yells at the officer.

The officer lets Fin enter the house. When Fin enters the house he notices Melinda sitting on the couch with detectives Briscoe, and Greene. Fin goes over and introduces himself to the two detectives, he then sits down next to Melinda, and wraps his arms around her.

"God Mel, who did this to you?" Fin asks her.

"It was Olivia's ex-husband, Dean Porter. I came over to talk to Olivia about going out for lunch tomorrow.  
When I got to the house, it was dark. I figured she was at Elliots. I rang the doorbell, and this strange man answered the door. He told me that Olivia wasn't there, and then he pulled a gun out of pocket, and drug,  
me into the house. He tied me up, and gagged me. He asked me Olivia was, and I told him that I did not know. I guess he didn't believe me, because he slapped me hard in the face. He then went out onto the porch.  
He came back in with my cell phone, I must have dropped on the ground. He started going through my numbers, and found Elliots number. He made me call, and tell Olivia that I was going to take her dress shopping with me, and that my car had broke down. When Olivia arrived here, he left the door open. She came in saw me tied up.  
She was trying to help me, when he came up behind her, and pointed a gun to her head. He then threw her down on the floor, and raped her. When he finished, he tied, and gagged her as well. He then blindfolded her, and then he.he." Melinda tries to tell the detectives, and Fin.

"It's ok, take your time." Fin tells her. Just as Cragen comes walking out into the living room.

"Fin glad you could make it, and where the hell is the ambulance at?" Cragen yells.

Melinda gets the strength and courage up again. "After he blindfolded her, he untied me, and pushed me to the ground. Olivia was pleading with him to stop. She told him that I was pregnant, but he didn't care. He raped me anyways." Melinda tells them.

A few minutes later two ambulances show up at the Cragen residence. They load Olivia onto the gurney. Elliot looks at Cragen. "I am going to ride with Olivia." Elliot tells him. Cragen nods his head, as Elliot shuts the door to the ambulance, as it pulls out of the drive.

The paramedics load Melinda into the next ambulance. Fin hops in the back. "Hey captain, are you going over to the hospital?" Fin asks him.

"No I have business I need to attend to." Cragen tells Fin.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dean Porter arrives back at the motel. He goes into the room, and notices that Kayla and Kendra are gone.  
Thinking that the twins are playing hide and go seek, he starts calling for them.

"Kayla, Kendra come out come on out." Dean keeps calling and searching for them. He then goes to the managers office. He pushes the door open hard, and starts yelling.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE MY TWO GIRLS. CAN'T MISS THEM THEY'RE TWINS." He yells, as the manager comes from the back.

"Sir you are going to have to keep it down." Now how may I help you?" The manager asks him.

"I want to know, where my girls are. They were sleeping in room 202, when I left to go pick up some dinner.  
When I came back they were both gone. Now I want to know where they are." Dean threatens the manager.

"I called the police. Your daughters were wandering around the motel in their night clothes. I brought them back to the office, and called the police. The police came and picked them up." The manager tells Dean.

Dean starts pacing the office. "Alright tell me what police station they went to." Dean demands to know.

"I'm not sure which one, but an older looking gentleman with a trench coat, and an African American gentleman came and picked them up. That's all I know sir." The manager tells him.

Dean walks out of the office. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, and dials a number. The caller answers.

"Lowell Harris, What can I help you with?" The mystery caller tells Dean.

"I have a job for you." Dean tells Harris.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The ambulance arrives at the hospital. The paramedics take Olivia and Melinda to the back. They are met by two doctors.

"What do we have here?" The female doctor asks the paramedics.

"We have a caucasian female, who was found at her uncle's place beaten, cut, and raped. A rape kit will need to be done. She hasn't woke up for us. Her boyfriend said that she had woke up once at the house. Her vitals are stable. By the way this is captain Cragen's niece Olivia. She is detective with the sex crimes unit." The paramedic tells the female doctor.

The doctor walks over to the gurney. "Olivia, Olivia, can you hear me?" The doctor asks her. A few minutes later Olivia starts to wake up. She looks up at the doctor. "Where am I? What is going on?" Olivia begins to panic.

"You need to calm down. I'm doctor Hendrix. You are at the hospital, do you remember what happened to you"  
Dr. Hendrix asks Olivia.

Olivia begins to cry. "I don't know why I am here." Olivia tells her, as she looks down, and sees the cuts on her arms.

"How did the cuts get on my arms?" Olivia asks Dr. Hendrix.

"Olivia you were attacked by your ex-husband, do you remember that?" Dr. Hendrix asks her.

"I remember, he came into my uncle's house. He had my friend tied up. He threw me on the floor, and raped me.  
He then raped my friend. After he was finished he drug me in the bedroom, said something if he couldn't have me, then nobody could have me. The the son of a bitch raped me again. He got up,and walked out. That is all I remember." Olivia tells the doctor.

Dr. Hendrix leaves the room, and spots Elliot in the hallway. "Elliot, we are going to do a rape kit on Olivia, do you want to be there with her?" Dr. Hendrix asks.

Elliot shakes his head yes, and walks into the room where Olivia is laying on the gurney. Elliot goes over and sits down at her head. He bends down, and gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Hey there, I'm here everything is going to be ok now." Elliot tells her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The other doctor working on Melinda goes to where Fin is standing. Fin goes up to him.

"How is she doing doctor Peterson?" Fin asks him.

"Melinda is doing good, but as for the baby, I'm sorry we were able to save the baby." There was to much damage done to her uterus." Dr. Peterson tells Fin.

Fin walks away from the doctor, he then walks back over to where the doctor is standing. With tears in his eyes, Fin turns to the doctor. "Could you please tell me what the baby was?" Fin asks the doctor.

"We really couldn't tell, but we think it looked like a boy." Dr. Peterson tell Fin.

"Thank you." Fin tells Dr. Peterson, as he walks into the room, where Melinda is. He goes over and gives Melinda a kiss on the lips. Melinda looks up. "Dr. Peterson told you what happened? I'm so sorry,  
Fin. If I didn't go to Cragens house last night, then none of this would have happened. The baby wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't blame you, if you left me." Melinda tells Fin, as she starts to cry.

"I won't ever leave you. You did nothing wrong, I love you with all my heart and soul." Fin tells Melinda, as he holds her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 4 Part 5

Fins steps out into the hallway, and spots Elliot. He walks up to him.

"Hey, how is Melinda?" Elliot asks Fin.

"She is doing ok, but we lost the baby. I want that bastard to pay for what he did." Fin tells Elliot.

"I am so sorry to hear about the baby. I want Dean Porter in the worst way." Elliot tells Fin.

"How is Olivia doing?" Fin asks Elliot, as he looks in the room where Olivia is at.

"She is holding her own. The doctor just finished up with the rape kit, and took care of her wounds. She is resting now." Elliot tells Fin.

Elliot and Fin decide to go up and see Casey. They get on the elevator and head up to the fourth floor. They get off the elevator, and go to her room. Casey tells them to come in when they knock. Elliot and Fin both walk in.

"Well hey there, what brings you two gentleman to the hospital?" Casey asks Elliot and Fin.

"Casey, this is not going to be easy. Melinda and Olivia were attacked about three hours ago. Olivia's ex-husband Dean Porter broked into Don's place. He kidnapped Melinda, and used her to lure Olivia there. Once Olivia was in the house, Dean raped both her and Melinda. He also cut Olivia's face, arms, and legs up.  
Melinda lost the baby." Elliot tells Casey.

Casey faces Elliot and Fin. Tears are rolling down her face.

"When you catch that piece of slime. I want the case to prosecute the case. I don't care how sick I am.  
Fin, I am so sorry for your loss." Casey tells the two detectives. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Casey tells the person standing outside the door. A nurse walks in, and goes over to Casey's bed.

"Here are the release papers for you to fill out, and George wants me to tell you, that he is bringing the car around to the front." The nurse tells Casey.

Elliot and Fin look at her in suprise.

"What's this, you're going home today?" Elliot asks her.

"Yeah, not much more the hospital can do here for me. I am going to go home, and George is going to take care of me. Don't worry I will be back to work soon. I am not going to go home, until I see Olivia and Melinda first." Casey tells them.

George comes walking into the room. He shakes hands with Fin, and introduces himself to Elliot.

"Hello, you must be Elliot Stabler. Casey has told me so much about you." George tells Elliot.

"Yes glad to meet you George." Elliot tells George, as he shakes his hand.

The nurse comes in with a wheelchair. George helps Casey into the wheelchair. The nurse undoes the brakes, and starts wheeling her out.

"Before I go out to the car. I want to stop by the er, and see Olivia and Melinda." Casey tells them.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Don arrives back at the 1-6, he goes into his office, and pulls the gun from his desk. Kayla sees her uncle Don loading the gun.

"Whatcha ya doing uncle Don?" Kayla asks him, as he turns around.

"Oh hey there, you scared your uncle Don." Cragen tells the little girl. Munch comes walking into the office.

"There you are, you little squirt." Munch tells her. He takes her out of the office, after he sees Don loading his gun. "You wait right out here, and uncle Munch is going to have a talk with your uncle." Munch tells her. Kayla steps out of the room, and goes sits at Munch's desk. Munch looks at Cragen.

"What are you planning to do with that gun?" Munch asks Cragen.

"That is none of your business." Cragen tells Munch. Munch blocks the door, as Cragen begins starts to leave.

"I can't let you do this. If you shoot Dean, and end up going to jail. Then where are Olivia and the girls going to be. You are the only family they have right now." Munch tells Cragen.

"I can't let that mad man hurt my family anymore. He has destroyed so many lives." Cragen tells Munch, as he pushes Munch out of the way, and heads out the door. Munch gets on the phone with Lennie.

"Lennie, this is John Munch, at the 1-6. I really need your help." Munch tells Lennie.

"Sure anything, what is it?" Lennie asks him.

"Cragen just walked out of here, with a gun in his holster. It's loaded, and he is going out to look for Dean Porter." Munch tells him.

Lennie agrees to help find Cragen, and talk to him. Munch hangs up the phone, and heads back over to his desk. Kayla is sitting there with tears in her eyes.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Munch asks the little girl.

"Why is uncle Don mad at daddy? I overheard him say my daddys name." Kayla tells Munch.

"I don't know why your uncle is mad at your daddy. How about we go and get something to eat?" Munch tells Kayla. Kayla agrees to go and get some food, she runs off to find her sister.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dean Porter hails a taxi, and steps inside. The driver looks at him.

"Where to sir?" The driver asks.

"New York Police Department, sex crimes unit please." Dean tells the driver.

The driver starts to drive. He looks up at Dean, and begins a conversation.

"Why do you need to go there for?" The driver asks him.

"I lost my twin girls last night, the police found them, and now they want me to go and pick them up." Dean lies to the driver.

The driver pulls up to the 1-6. Dean pays the driver and gets out of the cab. The driver looks at him.

"Do you need me to wait for you?" The driver asks.

"No, I am going to be awhile." Dean tells the driver, as he steps out of the cab, and heads for the precinct door. Dean gets to the door, and goes inside. He heads to the front counter. The police officer looks at him.

"How may I help you?" The officer asks Dean.

"You can tell me where a Don Cragen is at." As he pulls a gun from his pocket, and points it in the officers face. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 4 Part 6

Lennie goes out looking for his good friend Don. He checks all the places they used to hang out, while both of them were in AA together. Lennie finally finds him at Barney's, a pub and grill both men used to hang out at. Lennie goes in, and sits down next to Don.

"What will you have sir?" The bartender asks him.

"Water with lemon, thank you." Lennie tells him.

He looks over at Cragen. "What's up Don?" Lennie asks him.

"Look here, I don't want to talk right now. I just want to find Dean Porter and have a talk with him." Cragen tells Lennie.

"You plan on talking to him with a gun?" Lennie asks him.

"You don't understand. He didn't hurt your niece, or a good friend." Cragen tells him, as he starts standing up. Lennie stops his friend.

"I understand where you are coming from, remember I lost my daughter, but seeking your own brand of justice is not the way to go." Lennie tells him.

"I will hand my problems my way, and you handle them your way." Don tells him, as he walks out the door, and starts walking towards the 1-6. Lennie catches up with his friend.

"Don, you just got your family back, do you want to lose them again. Because of something stupid you did"  
Lennie asks him.

Don finds a bench along the sidewalk. He sits down, puts the gun next to him, puts his hands into his head, and starts to cry. Lennie goes over to him. He sits down next to him, and lets Don get his feelings out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot, Fin,Casey, and George go into the er. Casey goes in to see Olivia. She slowly opens the door.

"Hello, anybody here?" Casey asks as she steps inside. She sees Olivia laying on the bed. She notices that Olivia's face has stitches, there are wraps on both of her arms, an iv is coming out of her left hand. Casey also notices the bruises on Olivia's face. She goes over to Olivia.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Casey asks her. Olivia turns her head, and sees Casey sitting next to the bed. Olivia's hand reaches out to Casey. Casey takes her hand, and tells her that she will be there for her anytime. Casey looks at Olivia lying there.

"As God as my witness, I will make sure Dean Porter pays for what he put you and Melinda through." Casey tells her best friend. Casey lets Olivia rest, and makes her way out the door. She finds Fin standing in the hallway.

"Is Melinda up for vistors right now?" Casey asks him.

"Yeah she would love to see you." Fin tells her, as he leads her into the room. Fin goes over to where Melinda is laying there staring at the ceiling. "Hey there beautiful, you have a visitor." Fin tells Melinda.  
Melinda looks up, and sees Casey sitting there. "I'll leave you two alone." Fin tells the two women, as he steps out into the hallway.

Casey wheels herself closer to the bed. "How are you doing?" She asks Melinda. Melinda turns away from Casey.  
"I guess you heard, that I lost the baby, a precious baby boy." Melinda tells her friend, as the tears roll down her face.

"Elliot told me, and I am so sorry for your loss." Casey tells Melinda. Casey looks up, and sees Dr. Peterson standing there. "Oh sorry I didn't realize you had company Ms. Warner." Dr. Peterson tells her.

"That's ok, Dr. Peterson, this is A.D.A Casey Novak." Melinda introduces the doctor to Casey. Both Casey and the doctor shake hands. "Well we are just about ready to move both Ms. Warner, and Ms. Benson to private rooms now." Dr. Peterson tells Casey. Casey gives Melinda a hug, and steps out into the hallway, where Elliot and Fin are talking with George.

"Olivia, and Melinda are being moved to private rooms in about 20 minutes." Casey tells them.

Elliot looks over at Fin. "I want a guard posted at each of their rooms 24 hours until they leave the hospital." Elliot tells Fin and Casey. Fin agrees with Elliot. Elliot finds a phone, and calls the 1-6.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Don and Lennie make their way back to the 1-6. When they step inside Kayla and Kendra come running up to their uncle. "Hi uncle Don, we missed you." The twins tell him.

"Well uncle Don missed you to. Girls this is my good friend Lennie Briscoe." Don tells the twins.

Kayla and Kendra shake hands with Lennie. "Lennie pats each girl on the head, as they run off to find uncle Munch. Lennie looks at Don. "The last time I saw those two, was at your sisters funeral." Lennie tells Don. As the two guys are talking, the phone in Cragen's office rings.

"Hello, Don Cragen speaking." He tells the caller.

"Don, it's Elliot. Can we spare an extra couple of officers I want 24 hour guard on Olivia and Melindas' rooms at the hosptial." Elliot tells him.

"We can't spare any officers at this time. Let me call Anita Van Buren, and see if she can spare a couple of her guys." Cragen tells Elliot. "Thanks." Elliot replies back to Cragen.

Cragen gets on the phone with Van Buren, and explains the situation. "Yeah I can give you two of my officers. Both of them are fairly new to the force, this will be good practice for them. I am going to send over officers Dani Beck, and Lowell Harris. They should be there soon." Van Buren tells Cragen.

"Thanks." Cragen tells her. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 5 Part 1

Dean steadies the gun at the officer's face. "Now you will tell me where Don Cragen is." Dean yells at the officer. The shaking officer looks at him. "I don't know where he is at, I swear." The officer tells Dean.

Dean puts the gun down, and starts walking towards Cragen's office. He looks back at the officer. "I will go and wait for him in here." Dean tells the shaken officer. Dean walks into Cragen's office. He notices the picture of Olivia and the girls sitting on the desk. He picks up the picture, and throws it against the wall.  
The picture shatters into many pieces. Dean pulls the chair out, and sits down; waiting for Don.

A while later Munch returns to the 1-6 with Kayla and Kendra. As he walks into the precinct he notices the officer who is suppose to be watching the front, is not there. He calls out his name, there is no answer. Munch tells the two girls, to take his hand as they walk down the hallway. When Munch passes Cragen's office,  
he notices a stranger sitting in Don's chair. Munch looks at Kayla and Kendra. "I need you to go to cribs.  
Remeber where it's at?" He asks the twins. The twins nod, and walk off toward the cribs. Munch slowly opens the door, making sure he does not make any noise. Dean is on the phone with somebody. Munch tries to make out who Dean is talking to.

"Lowell what have you found out?" Dean asks Harris.

"Olivia and her friend are at the hospital. My boss Van Buren has me on guard detail for your ex-wife. Another police officer is on guard detail for her friend. Do you want me to proceed?" Harris asks Dean.

"Yes proceed in one hour. I will call you when the deed is done." Dean tells him, as he hangs up the phone.  
Dean turns the chair around, and sees Munch standing there. "John Munch I presume?" Dean asks him. "I don't know who you are, but you need to leave this office." Munch tells Dean. "Not until I speak with Don Cragen." Dean tells Munch. "I am not sure if he is going to be back today. What does this concern?" Munch asks him.  
Dean pulls the gun out of his pocket, and points it Munch. "First of all, you will go and get my daughters for me, then we are all going to wait for good ole uncle Don, to come back." Dean tells Munch.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot and Fin meet Dani Beck, and Lowell Harris. Elliot tells the two cops, "that they will be on guard duty for 12 hours, and then they will switch with two other guards." Elliot shakes hands with both of them, and excuses himself, he goes into Olivia's room. He goes over to her bed. He bends down, and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Olivia wakes up. "Hey there," she says with a raspy voice. Olivia tries to turn over, but the pain is to unbearable for her to do so. "Don't move, I know it hurts." Elliot tells her. Olivia smiles, and goes back to sleep. Elliot pulls up a chair and sits down next to her. He takes her hand into his. "Olivia, only if you knew how much you mean to me." Elliot whispers to her. He sits back and watches her sleep.

A while later, Elliot's cell phone goes off. He looks at the number. He notices that Kathleen is calling him.  
He dials the number back. Kathleen answers the phone. "Hey dad, I'm at the airport, can you come and pick me up?" She asks Elliot. Elliot gets a confused look on his face." Kathleen what airport are you at, and how did you get the money for a ticket?" Elliot asks his daughter. Kathleen huffs over the phone. "I got the money from mom, and I am at JFK." Kathleen tells her father. " You stay where you are at, I will be there in about 45 minutes." Elliot tells his daughter. Elliot hangs up the phone, gives Olivia a kiss on the lips, and walks out the door. He looks at Lowell Harris. "I am going to be gone for about 90 minutes, make sure that Olivia is safe." Elliot tells him. Lowell nods at him. Elliot walks off.

Lowell sits down on the chair outside the room. He starts looking at a magazine. A few minutes later, Dani comes down the hallway with a cup of coffee for both her and Lowell. "Hey how is it going?" She asks Lowell.  
"I guess it's going ok. I sure don't like that Elliot Stabler. He gives me a bad vibe." Lowell tells Dani.  
Dani shakes her head. "Have you heard from Dean lately?" Dani asks him. "Yeah we have our orders. He wants me to call in one hour when the job has been done." Lowell tells Dani. Dani shakes her head in agreement, as she sits down in front of Melinda's room.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Don Cragen and Lennie Briscoe arrive at the 1-6, and walk inside. "Everything seems to be quiet." Cragen tells Lennie. They slowly walk down the hallway. Don opens the door to the sex crimes unit, he sees Munch sitting at his desk. When Don steps up to Munch, he notices that Dean Porter is sitting there, with a gun pointed at Munch's head. Dean turns his head, and notices Don and Lennie standing there. "Well, well if it isn't Olivia's uncle Don Cragen. How have you been?" Dean asks him. Cragen steps closer to him. "That is far enough or he takes a bullet in the head." Dean tells Cragen. Cragen stops where he is at. "John are you ok?" He asks John. Munch nods his head. Dean turns back to Cragen. "Where are you hiding my daughters?" Dean demands to know. Cragen looks at him in disgust. "After what you did to their mother, it will be a cold day in hell before I let you even see them." Cragen tells him. Dean starts to laugh. "What I did to Olivia, how about you. You took her away from me." Dean tells Cragen.

Cragen starts walking closer towards Dean. "I said not to move. If you move again, I will shoot him. Dean cocks the hammer back on his gun. "Dean, I never took Olivia away from you. She left you. She called me, and I offered her a job here. I did not take her away from you. You did it to yourself." Cragen tells Dean.  
As Dean and Cragen are talking, Lennie slowly moves around to the back of where Dean is now standing. Cragen keeps talking to Dean. "Not only have you taken Olivia away from me, but you have taken my daughters as well. I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW!" Dean yells at Cragen. "Like I said, you will never see them again." Cragen tells him. Lennie takes a couple of steps towards Dean. He slowly pulls his gun from his holster. He silently moves behind Dean. He points the gun to Dean's head. "That will be quite enough. Slowly put the gun down, and then slowly back away." Lennie tells Dean. Knowing that he is about to be defeated. Dean puts the gun down, and backs away from Munch. Cragen walks over to him. He takes Deans hands and puts them behind his back. "Dean Porter, you are arrest for the kidnapping, rape, and attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson,  
and Medical Examiner Melinda Warner." Cragen tells him, as he puts the cuffs on Dean.

Dean gets a smirk on his face. "You think Olivia is out of danger, but to tell you the truth, she isn't." Dean tells Cragen with an evil smirk on his face. Cragen looks at him in disgust. "Get him out of here." As the police officer takes him to the holding tank.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lowell Harris sits patiently outside Olivia's door. A while later he sees Fin walking down the hallway. He stands up, and looks over towards Dani's way. He gives Dani the signal. As Dani is talking to Fin, keeping him distracted, Lowell slowly opens the door to Olivia's room. He silently walks in to her room. He notices that she is sleeping, Lowell picks a pillow up from the other bed, and slowly walks towards Olivia. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 5 Part 2

After dealing with New York traffic, Elliot arrived JFK. He searched the parking garage for a place to park.  
He finally finds a space, parks his car, and locks the door. As he steps away from the car. He goes to the elevator, and pushes the button. When the elevator stops, the door opens and Elliot steps off. He goes down to the concourse, where he spots Kathleen sitting in the chairs reading a magazine. Elliot walks up to his daughter. "Kathleen, it's so good to see you." Elliot tells his daughter, as he gives her kiss on the forehead. "Good to see you to dad." Kathleen tells him. Elliot looks at his daughter. "Where did you get the money from?" Elliot wants to know. "Mom gave it me." Kathleen tells her father. Elliot raises an eyebrow at Kathleen. "Are you talking about the same woman, who wouldn't spend any of her money?" Elliot questions his daughter. Kathleen begins to stammer her words. "Just as I thought, you stole the money from your mother.  
One thing that is not going to happen while you are living with me, and there will be no lying as well. Do you understand me, Kathleen?" Elliot tells his daughter. Kathleen smirks at her father. "Dad I am 16 years old, I have a life." Kathleen tells her dad. Elliot looks at his daughter. "Come on, we will talk about this at home, I need to get back to the hospital." Elliot tells Kathleen, as the two walk toward the elevators once more.

Elliot and Kathleen get into the car. Elliot pulls out of the garage, turns out onto the highway. He starts to drive towards the hospital, when his phone rings. Elliot answers it. "Stabler here." He tells the caller.  
"Elliot so glad to get a hold of you. We have Dean Porter in custody." Cragen tells him. "That's great,but how did you catch him so fast?" Elliot asks Cragen. "The stupid idiot showed up at the 1-6. He took Munch hostage, While I talked to him. Lennie was able to get behind him, and subdue him." Cragen tells Elliot.  
"That is great, Olivia will be happy to hear this good news. I am heading back to the hospital now." Elliot tells Cragen. He hangs up the phone. Kathleen turns towards her father. "Uh dad, who is Olivia?" Kathleen wants to know. Elliot looks at his daughter. "I guess you should know. Olivia is captain Cragen's niece. We have been seeing each other." Elliot tells her daughter. "What is she doing at the hospital?" Kathleen quesitons her father. "She was hurt last night. I can't talk about the case right now." Elliot tells his daughter. Kathleen turns towards the window, and looks out at the New York skyline.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Don Cragen has Dean in the intergation room. He is sitting across from him. "Now Dean why did you go over to my house?" Cragen starts to question him. Dean sits in the chair in complete silence. He finally looks up at Cragen. "I am not going to say anything until my lawyer shows up." Dean tells Cragen. Cragen steps from the room. "He is not talking until he gets his lawyer." Cragen tells Munch. I have another phone call to make." Cragen tells Munch. Munch looks at him. "Who else do you need to call?" Munch asks Cragen. "I think Casey would like to hear that Dean is in custody." Cragen tells Munch. Cragen calls Casey. Still being tired from her surgery, Casey agrees to come over to the 1-6. Cragen hangs up the phone and walks back to the intergation room. When he gets there he sees Dean's lawyer, Trevor Langen in the room with Dean. Cragen steps into the room. "Well I see you now have your lawyer here with you." Cragen tells Dean. Dean sits with Langen. "Now let's start over again. Why did you go to my house?" Cragen asks him.  
"I just went over there to talk with Olivia." Dean tells Cragen. "You mean you went over there to hurt her." Cragen tells Dean. "My client was under undo stress. He is raising two girls on his own. He didn't know what he was doing." Langen tells Cragen. "Undo stress, he is the one that asked for full custody of the twins, and got it. Now if you want to talk about undo stress, then you need to go to the hospital, and talk to these two women." Cragen tells Dean and Lagen, as he tosses two pictures of Olivia and Melinda across the table. Cragen gets up from the table, and walks outside the door.

When Cragen steps from the room, he sees Munch and Lennie standing there. "Does he want his lawyer now?" Munch asks Cragen. "Yeah, he does." Cragen tells his two friends. A few minutes later Trevor Langen steps into the 1-6. "Trevor, I didn't know you were Dean's lawyer?" Cragen asks him. "Where is my client being held"  
Trevor asks Cragen. "He's right in here." Cragen tells Trevor, as he opens the door for him. Trevor steps inside, and goes over to Dean. Dean and Trevor shake hands. "Don't worry I will have you out of here, and your daughters back by tonight." Trevor tells Dean. Cragen becomes very angry. "You have to be kidding me.  
The only place he will be going is to Riker's and then to court for arraingment tomorrow." Cragen tells them.  
"He has two daughters who have nowhere to go." Trevor argues with Cragen. "Those two girls, will not be going with you. As far as I am concerned, you have lost all your rights to your daughters, and I will make sure the judge sees you for the monster you are." Cragen tells Dean. Cragen stands up. Get him out of here, get him out of my face." Cragen tells Munch and Lennie. Munch leads Dean out of the intergation room, and back to the holding cell. Lennie looks over at Cragen. "Hey are you ok?" Lennie asks his friend. "Yeah I will be ok. I think it's time for Kayla and Kendra to be reunited with their mother." Cragen tells Lennie.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dani walks into Melinda's room. She has a needle in her hand. She walks over to Melinda's bed. Melinda looks at her. "Oh are you my nurse for today?" Melinda asks Dani. "Yeah Iam." Dani says harshly to her.  
Melinda sees the needle in Dani's hand. "I just had some pain medication about an hour ago." Melinda tells Dani. "Oh this isn't for pain, it's to help you sleep." Dani tells Melinda. Melinda starts getting a weird feeling about the new nurse.

Elliot arrives at the hosptial. Kathleen and him walk into the hospital, and spot Fin in the gift shop.  
Fin comes out, when he spots Elliot and Kathleen standing there. "Well if it isn't Kathleen stabler. You have grown so much." Fin tells her. "Hey glad to see you too, Uncle Fin. Dad told me that you and Melinda, are going to be married?" Kathleen asks Fin. "Yeah we sure are. We are planning a July 4th wedding, should be a real blast." Fin tells Kathleen with a smile on his face. Elliot steps into the gift shop, he takes a look around. He notices the largest teddy bear sitting on the floor. He goes over to the cashier. "How much for your teddy bear on the floor?" Elliot asks the cashier. The cashier quotes him a price. Elliot buys the teddy bear, and drags it out to where Fin and Kathleen are waiting. "How are you going to get that thing up to Olivia's room?" Fin questions him. Elliot finds a wheelchair, and puts the teddy bear into the chair. He then along with Kathleen and Fin go to the elevators. The elevator stops at the fourth floor, the three step off the elevator. When they turn the corner, they notice that both Dani Beck and Lowell Harris are not at their post. "Where in the hell could they be?" Fin asks Elliot. I don.  
Elliot's voice is interupted by screams coming from Olivia's room. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME. sOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE NOW!" Olivia screams. Elliot tells Kathleen to stay there, as he and Fin rush into Olivia's room.  
When they enter they see Lowell Harris struggling with Olivia, as he attempts to put the pillow over her face. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 5 Part 3

Elliot runs over to Olivia's bed. He grabs a hold of Lowell and punches him in the face. Lowell returns a punch to Elliot's face. Elliot then kicks Lowell in the abdomen, Lowell falls to the floor. Elliot straddles him, and begins to punch him in the face. He then takes Lowells head and starts pounding it aganist the hospital floor. Fin runs over to Elliot, and tries to make him stop. "Elliot thats enough." Fin tells him. "Leave me alone, this bastard deserves to die." Elliot yells at Fin. Finally Fin is able to get Elliot off of Lowell. He pushes Elliot towards the door. "Do you actually want to kill him,  
or let him rot in jail." Fin tells Elliot. Elliot hits the door. "I want him to pay for what he was about to do to Olivia." Elliot tells Fin. Elliot walks back over to Lowell. "Who are you working for"  
Elliot questions Lowell. "Go to hell." Lowell tells Elliot, as he spits in his face. "Who are you working for, answer me damn it." Elliot yells at Lowell again. "I am not going to tell you." Lowell tells Elliot again. Elliot looks back over at Fin. "Get the piece of trash out of here." Elliot tells Fin. Fin walks over to Lowell. "Lowell Harris, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson"  
Fin tells him, as he leads him out of the room. Just as Fin is bringing Lowell out of the room, he hears screams coming from Melinda's room.

Fin yells for Elliot. Elliot comes running out of the room. Fin tells Lowell to sit down, and he handcuffs Lowell to the nearby radiator, and rush into Melinda's room. Fin sees Dani Beck with a needle in her hand, he goes over, and knocks the needle out of her hand. "What the hell were you about to give her?" Fin questions Dani. Dani looks at him. "I was only going to give her a shot for pain." Dani lies to Fin. Melinda looks over at Dani. "You lier, that is not pain medication. I had my shot for pain,  
an hour and half ago. There is something else in that needle." Melinda tells Fin. Fin puts on some gloves, and picks up the needle from the floor, he puts the needle into a baggie. "We need to get this down to the lab and have it anaylzed." Fin tells Elliot. Elliot walks out of the room with the bag containing the needle. Fin walks over to Dani. "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Melinda Warner." Fin tells her. After he handcuffs her, he leads her out of the room. Fin handcuffs her to the radiator as well.  
"You can't do this to us." Dani yells at Fin. Fin ignoring the two, calls for some back up. A few minutes later Lowell Harris and Dani Beck are lead out of the hospital. Elliot comes back up to the fourth floor.  
He sees Kathleen standing there. "Oh sweety I am so sorry about that." Elliot tells Kathleen, as he gives her a hug.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After interviewing Dean, and getting nothing out of him. Don decides it's time for Kayla and Kendra to see their mother after three long years. John goes to the cribs, and finds the twins hiding under the blanket. "You girls can come out now. Everything is going to be ok. Your uncle Don wants to talk with you."Munch tells the twins. As Munch is walking the twins back to Cragen's office, he accidentally passes the holding cells. Kayla takes a glance in at the couple of people sitting in the cell, and sees Dean sitting there. Kayla lets go of John's hand, and runs over to the cell. "Daddy, what are you doing in there." Kayla asks her dad. John comes over to the cell. "Why is my daddy in jail? He didn't do anything wrong." Kayla yells at John. "Your daddy needs some help, and we are going to try and get it for him." John carefully explains to Kayla. Kayla looks over at her dad. "Ok I have to go now. You get better." Kayla tells him. John takes the girls's hands and walks back towards Cragen's office.

"Uncle Don," The twins yell, as they run into his arms. "How are my special nieces doing?" Cragen asks the twins. "Uncle Don why is daddy in jail?" Kayla asks him. Don looks over at John. "I know I should have brought them around the other way. I wasn't thinking." Munch tells Cragen. Lennie stands up. "Ok you two, a mistake was made, now lets drop it." Lennie tells Cragen and Munch. Cragen looks over at his nieces. "I have a big suprise for you. We have to go to the hospital to see the suprise." Don tells the twins.  
"What's the suprise, please tell us uncle Don, please tell us." The twins beg. Cragen looks at them. "Now if I told you, then it wouldn't be a suprise, would it?" Cragen asks the twins. "No I guess not." The twins answer. Don goes over to the phone, and dials Elliot's number. After a five minute conversation with Elliot,  
Cragen walks back over to the twins. "Are you ready to go and see your suprise?" Cragen asks the twins.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sorry this chapter is short. I am tired, and heading off to bed. Next chapter up tomorrow. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 5 Part 4

Elliot gets off the phone with Cragen, and walks over to Kathleen. "I am so sorry that things are not going well for you." Elliot tells Kathleen. "It's ok dad, I understand that you have a job to do." Kathleen tells her father. Elliot gives his daughter a hug. Fin comes walking around the corner. He spots Elliot and Kathleen in the hallway. "Hey where did you go?" Elliot questions Fin. "I went for a walk." Fin told Elliot. "Have you been in with Olivia yet?" Fin asks Elliot. "No, I haven't. Cragen just called he is bringing Olivia's daughters over to the hospital. He doesn't want her to know yet. It's going to be a suprise." Elliot tells Fin. Fin starts walking off. "Hey where are you going?" Elliot asks him. "I'm going to go and spend time with Melinda, before I have to return to the 1-6." Fin tells him. Elliot nods his head, picks up the teddy bear, lying on the floor, and knocks on Olivia's door, as he peeks his head in. "Hey are you doing ok?" He asks Olivia. Olivia smiles when she sees Elliot standing there.

"Hey there." Olivia tells Elliot as he walks over to her, and gives her a kiss on the lips. Elliot looks over at Olivia. "I am so sorry about what happened today. I never met to hurt you... Olivia stops Elliot. "You didn't hurt me, You didn't know my ex husband was in town. I didn't even know." Olivia tells him. Elliot gives her another kiss on the lips. Kathleen steps into the room. "Oh gross, I really don't need to be seeing my dad kiss somebody." Kathleen tells the two love birds. Elliot straightens back up again. "Olivia I would like for you to meet my daughter Kathleen." Elliot tells her. Kathleen goes over to the bed, but is reluctant to shake hands with Olivia. "Hey there, I don't bite." Olivia tells Kathleen. Kathleen finally shakes hands. She walks towards the door. "Hey where are you going?" Elliot questions his daughter.  
"I'm going for a walk. I will be back later on." Kathleen tells her father. Elliot looks over at Kathleen, as she is walking out the door. "Don't go to far, be back here in one hour." Elliot tells her dad. Kathleen nods her head, as she walks out the door. Elliot turns back to Olivia. "Sorry about that. She is usually a well mannered young lady." Elliot tells Olivia. Olivia looks at him, and even though it hurts, she tells him not to worry. "Hey I'm the complete stranger to her. She will come around, and everything is going to be ok." Olivia tells Elliot. "All I want is for this to be over, and then maybe I can concentrate on finding and getting my daughters back." Olivia tells Elliot. Elliot bites his bottom lip. He wants so much to tell the love of his life, that her daughters are here in New York, but he promised Cragen that he wouldn't tell her. Olivia looks at him funny. "What is going on?" Olivia questions Elliot. Elliot doesn't say anything.  
"Elliot Stabler, what is going on, you know something, and you are not telling me." Olivia tells him.  
Elliot still keeps his silence.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX George and Casey arrive back at his place. He helps Casey into the house, and helps her get settled. He goes into the kitchen, and pours both of them a glass of wine. He brings Casey a glass. "It feels so good to be out of the hospital." Casey tells George. "Glad to have you out of there as well." George tells her. As Casey and George are catching up on old times, Casey's cell phone rings. "Who could that be now?" Casey wonders, as she answers her phone. "Novak here." She tells the caller. "Casey, this is Don Cragen, we have Dean Porter in custody. The idiot came to the 1-6 looking for his daughters. He held John hostage, but we were able to subdue him. He is going to try to plead insane in this case." Cragen tells Casey. Casey starts laughing over the phone. "You have to be kidding me. He knew what he was doing." Casey tells Cragen.  
Cragen tells Casey, that Dean is going to claim that he was under stress at the time of the kidnapping and rape. "I am not going to let that happen. I am going to bring George in, and have him interview Dean." Casey conveys to Cragen. Cragen thanks her, and hangs up. Casey turns back to George. "Now where were we?" George asks her, as he gives Casey a kiss on the lips.

Casey looks up at George. "What was that for?" Casey asks George. "It was my way of telling you how much I really love you, and I missed you. I was wrong for walking out on you. Do you forgive me?" George asks Casey. "I forgive you, I am so glad that you are back in my life, what's left of it." Casey tells George. George gives her another kiss. "This is no time for a pity party. You are going to live your life to the fullest each and every day." George tells Casey. "There is nothing left of my life. I only have a couple of years to live. I was wanting to get married one day, and have children. Now I won't ever be able to have children. I couldn't have a baby, and then die with in the next six to seven months of having the baby. Who knows, I could be dead within six months." Casey tells George. George wraps his arms around Casey, and tells her, "that he will be there for her, no matter what happens." Casey smiles at George, as they enjoy their glass of wine.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX An hour later Elliot looks at his watch, and realizes that Kathleen is not back up on the floor. He looks at Olivia. "I am going to go and look for Kathleen, are you going to be ok?" He asks Olivia. "Yeah I will be ok. Don't be to hard on her, she needs time to adjust to the fact, that dad has a new woman in his life"  
Olivia tells him. Elliot walks out the door, and heads to the elevators. He goes downstairs and looks in the waiting room, gift shop, and the little cafe, for Kathleen. He finally spots her coming in from outside. Elliot walks up to her. "Where have you been, young lady?" Elliot demands to know. "I was outside walking around. Chill out dad." Kathleen tells her father. As Kathleen is speaking with her dad, Elliot notices tobacco smell on Kathleen's breath. "Young lady have you been smoking?" He asks her. "Yeah what of it?" Kathleen sarcastically tells her father. Elliot looks disapprovingly at his daughter. "You know how I feel about smoking, and it's not going to be around my house." Elliot tells her. "Dad, mom lets me smoke, it helps relax me." Kathleen tells him. "You live with me now, and I say no smoking in my house. By the way, you are two young to buy cigarettes here. Hand me over the cigarettes now." Elliot tells Kathleen. As Elliot and Kathleen are heading back to the elevator, Elliot tosses the cigarettes into the garabage.

Cragen arrives at the hospital with the twins. He takes them inside, and to the elevator. "Uncle Don, who are we going to visit here?" Kendra asks her uncle. "You will find out in just a couple of minutes." Don tells the girls. Elliot, Olivia, Kathleen, Fin, and Melinda are all in Olivia's room visiting. Melinda getting tired of being cooped up, got permission from the nurse to go next door and visit with Olivia. Olivia offers her condolences to Fin and Melinda, on the loss of their baby. Fin thanks Olivia, and tells her that they will try again one day. As they are all talking. There is a knock on the door. Elliot goes over and answers it. He has a smile on his face when he goes back over Olivia's bed. "Olivia what is the one thing you want in this whole world?" Elliot asks her. She looks at him with a weird look on her face. "The only thing I have ever wanted was to have my daughtes back, but Dean probably has done something to them, or has them living with Dean's parents. They never liked me that much." Olivia tells him. Elliot tells Olivia to turn her head, and look at the door. With a look of confusion, Olivia does as she is told, and faces the door. The door slowly opens, in walk two little girls. Olivia's face goes from confusion to extreme joy, as her two beautiful daughters stand there before her. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 5 Part 5.

Don stands behind the twins. "Well go over and say hi to your mommy." Don tells them. Kendra runs over to Olivia, and wraps her little arms around her mommies neck. "I missed you mommy." Kendra tells her. With tears running down her face, Olivia tells Kendra, "that she also missed her so much." Kayla stands on the other side of the room. Don looks at her. "Aren't you going to go and say hi to your mommy?" Cragen asks her. Kayla looks over at Olivia, and runs out of the room. Don looks over at Olivia and Kendra. "I will go and see what is going on." Cragen tells her. "Thanks uncle Don." Olivia responds back. Don steps out into the hallway. He sees Kayla sitting on the floor, with her head buried in her knees. Don kneels down on the floor next to Kayla. "Hey there, what's bugging you?" Kayla looks up at her great uncle. "That's not my mommy in there. Daddy told me, that my mommy died. He even took all the pictures out of the house of mommy. I don't know her." Kayla tells her uncle. Cragen gets up, and starts walking away from Kayla. He gets half way down the hall, turns around, and hits the wall. "Damn him anyways." Cragen yells. He goes back over to Kayla. He sits down on the floor by Kayla. "Kayla, we need to talk." Don tells the little girl. Kayla with her big round brown eyes, looks at her uncle. "What do we neeed to talk about?" She asks. "Kayla your daddy told you a big fib. Your mommy wasn't dead. Your daddy said that, because your mommy and daddy couldn't live with each other any more. Your mommy had to move out, and a judge told you that you had to live with daddy." Cragen tells the little girl. Kayla starts to cry. "I didn't want my mommy to go away. I am sorry if I did something wrong, to make my mommy leave." Kayla tells her uncle. "You did nothing wrong. None of this is your fault, and it's not Kendras or your mothers fault." Cragen tells Kayla. Kayla stands up. "I am ready to go and see my mommy now." Kayla tells Cragen. Cragen opens the door to the room once more. Kayla slowly goes in. She walks over to Olivia, puts her arms around her mother. "Hello mommy." Kayla tells her. "Hello baby angel." Olivia tells her daughter, as the two cry.

Fin, and Melinda excuse themselves from the room. "I think Olivia needs time with her daughters." Melinda tells everyone. Fin helps Melinda back to her room. After Fin and Melinda leave the room. Cragen looks at Elliot. "I need to get back to the 1-6. Could you look after the twins for me, until you come back to the office tonight?" Cragen asks Elliot. "Yeah, sure." Elliot tells Cragen. Cragen tells the twins that he will see them later on. Don goes over, and gives Olivia a hug. "Take care. Don't worry, your job will be there, when you feel up to it." Cragen tells her. "Thank you for finding my precious angels." Olivia tells her uncle. "I am not the only one you should thank. Elliot, Fin, and John all had a part in finding Kayla, and Kendra for you." Don tells her. Olivia turns her head, and faces Elliot. "Thank you so much, she tells him"  
Elliot stands there smiling at the woman he loves. Kathleen looks at everybody disgusted. "I hate to break up the little Hallmark moment, but I am getting hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since I left London." Kathleen tells her father. Elliot looks at his daughter. "How dare you talk like that. Can't you be a little more patient?" Elliot tells his daughter.  
Kathleen looks over at her dad. "I shouldn't have come here to live. I didn't know that I was going to have to share my dad with another woman, and her two daughters." Kathleen yells at her father, as she storms out of the room. Elliot looks over at Olivia. "I am so sorry about that. Kayla and Kendra did not need to hear that." Elliot tells her. Olivia wipes a tear from her eye. "No worries, she has every right to be mad. She thinks that I am taking her father away from her." Olivia tells him. Elliot goes to the door, and looks out. "I will be back. Are you going to be ok here with the twins?" Elliot asks Olivia. "Yeah I will be ok, and besides I have Fin next door." Olivia tells Elliot, as he walks out the door, in search of Kathleen.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX George and Casey have a romantic evening together. Casey looks at her watch. "Damn, I need to get ready for court tomorrow." She tells George, as the paper work from Deans case sits on the table. "He is going to be arraigned tomorrow morning at 10 am." Casey tells George. George helps Casey from the couch. She thinks over and over in her mind. "Left leg straight out, standing up first on the good leg." Casey repeats to herself, as George helps her stand up, and steady herself with the walker. Casey walks to the kitchen table, sits down, and takes the report from the envelope. "Oh sheesh, Dean's lawyer is Trevor Langen." Casey tells herself. George over hearing Casey, comes over to her. "What is going on?" George asks Casey, as he begins to rub her shoulders. "Trevor Langen is trying this case, and he will defintely try for a insanity defense"  
Casey tells George. As Casey reads the reports from the both Melinda and Olivia, the police, and the hospital.  
The more and more angier she becomes. Casey finally looks at the clock, it is 2 in the morning. Casey says good night to George, and makes her way down to the bedroom. As Casey limps away, George thinks to himself. "Why was I so stupid in letting you go the first time"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot searches for Kathleen all over the hospital. He finally goes outside and searches the grounds for her.  
Kathleen is nowhere to be found. He takes the cell phone from his pocket, and decides to call the house. He then realizes that Kathleen would not have made it to his house so quickly. He puts the cell phone in his pocket. Just as he looks up, he sees Kathleen walking across the grassy area. "Kathleen," Elliot yells to her. "What is it now dad. Do you really expect me to go back up there." Kathleen tells her dad. "I don't know what has gotten into you young lady, but you will go back up to Olivia's room, and apologize to both Olivia and her girls." Elliot tells his daughter. Kathleen follows her father back up to the room. Elliot opens the door. The twins are telling their mommy about their home in Oregon. Kayla looks up at Olivia. "Now that you are all better, and when daddy gets better, then we can all go home." Kayla tells Olivia.  
Olivia looks over at Elliot, there are tears in her eyes. Elliot looks at the two girls. "Kayla, Kendra, it's time to head back to see your uncle Don. Your mommy needs to get her sleep now. Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to see her tomorrow. Mommy is coming home tomorrow." Elliot tells the girls. Kayla and Kendra give Olivia a hug and a kiss good night. Kathleen goes over to Olivia and somewhat apologizes for her attitude. "That's ok, I just hope we can become good friends." Olivia tells her. Kathleen walks out of the room with her dad and the twins.

After Elliot helps the twins get buckled into the car, he pulls out onto the highway. "What do we call you"  
Kendra asks Elliot. "Well you can call me Elliot." He tells the twins. Kayla looks at Elliot, "why is my daddy in jail?" I love my daddy, and I don't want to see him in jail." Kayla tells Elliot. Elliot not knowing what to say. Stares straight ahead, and thinks to himself. "How do I tell a five year old, who loves her father so much, that he hurt her mommy." Elliot tells the little girl, that her daddy did some stuff that was wrong, and was being punished for it. Kendra looks up at Elliot, "Oh you mean like when Kayla and I get into trouble, and we get a spanking." Kayla gets a look of fright on her face. "Sssshhhh, Kendra. We are not suppose to talk about our spankings, or daddy will call the bad people again." Kayla tells Kendra. Elliot stops the car. "Kayla what do you mean your spankings, and bad people?" Elliot asks her. Kayla starts to cry. "I'm a good girl, please don't call the bad people again. When daddy thinks we are being bad, he calls the bad people. This man comes over, and he does bad things to us." Kayla tells Elliot. "What kind of things, does this man do to you?" Questions Elliot. Kayla begins to cry again. Kendra finally speaks up. "The man, touches us down there. He tells us that it feels good, and we would enjoy it. I don't like it, it hurts when he touches us down there." Kendra tells Elliot. Elliot takes the twins into his arms, and tells them, that nobody will ever touch them ever again. Kathleen sits in the front seat staring at out the window. Elliot pulls up to the 1-6, the girls have fallen asleep in the car. Kathleen helps Elliot carry the girls inside. Elliot puts the girls down on the cots in the cribs. He looks at Kathleen. "I have some business to take care of, why don't you go and say hello to Munch, he will be glad to see you." Elliot tells his daughter. After Kathleen leaves, Elliot makes his way to the holding cells. He sees Dean laying down on the cot. He goes in, and kicks the cot. "Hey wake up, you piece of trash." Elliot yells at Dean. Dean wakes up, and sees Elliot standing there. "Why if it isn't the detective that is screwing my wife." Dean tells him. Elliot picks Dean up, and punches him dead in the stomach. "That is for hurting Olivia. He then kicks him in the stomach. "That is for hurting Melinda Warner." Elliot tells Dean, as he starts coughing. Elliot picks him up, and shoves him aganist the wall. "You are one sick bastard, you have to go and hire people to molest your daughters. What the hell kind of father are you?" Elliot yells at Dean.

Hearing the noise coming from the holding cells. Cragen and Munch come running in time to see Elliot laying in on Dean. "Elliot what the hell are you doing?" Cragen yells at Elliot, as John pries Elliot's hands away from Dean's throat. "Elliot calm down. We don't come in here and start pounding on the prisoners." Cragen tells him. "Do you know what this scum of the earth does?" Elliot asks Cragen. "No besides what he did to Olivia and Melinda, his record is clean." Cragen tells him. "Ask your nieces what he does. If they are bad, he calls another man in to the house. This other man, molestes your nieces." Elliot yells at Cragen. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 6

Don looks over at Dean. "You are the scum of the earth. I am going to make sure in all my power, that you never see your daughters ever again." Don tells Dean. Don steps out of the cell, and makes his way back to his office.  
Elliot looks at Dean. "It's bad enough that you had to go and rape and beat two women, but to go and have one of your sick friends molest your daughters. That is low." Elliot tells Dean, as he walks out of the cell, slamming the door. Elliot walks down to Cragen's office. "Hey, do you have any idea who the hell would have molested the twins"  
Elliot asks Cragen. Cragen sits down at his desk. "I have no idea who would do that to the girls. Do you think I should ask them if they know who there abuser is?" Cragen asks Elliot. "It might give them closure and hopefully put an end to this nightmare." Elliot tells Cragen. Elliot goes to the cribs and finds Kathleen sitting with the twins. "Hey dad, they are having a hard time going to sleep. Thought I would sit here." Kathleen tells her father. Elliot gives Kathleen a pat on the head. He goes over, and tells the twins that their uncle would like to talk with them. Kayla and Kendra follow Elliot to their uncle's office. "Hey uncle Don, are we in trouble?" Kayla asks him. "No honey, you are not in trouble. I have a question for you. Do you know the name of the man, who has been hurting you?" Don asks them. Kayla starts crying, "Please don't bring him here." Kayla starts yelling, and backing away. She runs right into Elliot's arms. "Please don't make him come here." Don looks at his niece. "Nobody is ever going to hurt you, your sister, or your mother. We just want to know the man's name, so he can go to jail." Don tells Kayla. Kendra looks over at Elliot. "I have heard daddy call him, Lowell." Kendra tells Elliot and Don.

Elliot looks over at Don. "You don't suppose she is talking about the same Lowell, that tried to kill Olivia." Elliot whispers to Don. "The only way we are going to find out is if we do a line up, and hopefully the twins can identify him." Elliot tells Don. Don walks over to the phone. "I am going to call Casey, and have her come here first for the line up, before going over to the courthouse, for Deans arraingment." Don tells Elliot. Casey answers her cell phone. "Hey what's up, I was just getting ready to turn in." Casey tells Cragen. "We have to ask of you. Could you stop by the 1-6 on your way to court tomorrow morning. We are going to do a line up. My two great nieces, Olivia's daughters have been getting molested in the hands of their father." Don tells Casey.  
"Well if their father is molesting them, then we don't need a line up." Casey tells Cragen, with a confused voice. "That's the thing, it's not their father who is molesting them. They told me that their molester is Lowell Harris. We caught him yesterday at the hospital trying to kill Olivia. He was given to us from Van Buren's precinct to gaurd Olivia's door at the hospital." Cragen tells him. "How many more lives does Dean plan on ruining"  
Casey asks Don. "I don't know, I just don't know." Cragen tells him. There is moment of silence over the phone.  
"Casey are you there, Casey?" Cragen asks her. "Yeah I'm here. Let's set up the line up for 9:00 in the morning.  
I have to be at Dean't arraingment at 11:00am." Casey tells Don. "Hey Elliot I have a favor to ask of you." Cragen tells Elliot. "Yeah sure, what is is captain?" Elliot asks Cragen. "Do you think you could move Olivia and the girls in with you? I am not sure that Olivia would want to come back to place of her attack." Cragen asks Elliot. "Well I.. don't know." Elliot tells Cragen. "I am not asking you to sleep with her,but just give her and the twins a place to stay. Some place they can feel safe"  
Cragen tells him. "Well do, I am going to take the twins with me tonight. I don't think they need to be staying in the same place as their abuser." Elliot tells Cragen. Don nods in agreement. Elliot tells the twins that they would be coming home with him, and Kathleen. Kendra gets a smile across her face. "I like Kathleen, she is nice." Kendra tells Elliot. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next morning Casey wakes up, George helps her to the shower, Casey starts getting dressed, when her arm stiffens up on her. Casey drops the bottle of shampoo, and yells for George. George comes running into the bathroom. "Casey what's wrong?" He asks her. "I can't move my left arm, and hand. Oh God I am so scared. It's starting to happen sooner than I thought." Casey tells him. "You know the doctor said that the stiffness would come and go for awhile, while he rubs Casey's arm and hand. Casey starts to cry. "Thank you for being here for me." Casey tell George. "I am not going to leave you." George tells her. The feeling starts to come back into Casey's arm and hand. She finishes up her shower, and prepares to go to the 1-6.

Elliot wakes up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. He goes into the kitchen, and finds Kathleen and the twins fixing breakfast. "What's this all about?" Elliot asks them. "We thought we would make breakfast this morning ." Kathleen tells her father. Elliot smiles, and goes and sits down at the breakfast table. After having a good breakfast, Kathleen tells her father, that she is going to go and meet up with some of her old friends. Elliot looks at her. "Young lady, you are going to go to school today." Elliot tells her. Kathleen gets up from the table.  
"Dad I wasn't planning on starting school until next week." Kathleen tells her father. "You will start school today,  
no arguements from you." Elliot tells Kathleen. Kathleen stomps off, grabs her coat and her bacpack, slams the door on her way out. Elliot finishes up with the twins, and gets them ready to go to the 1-6.

When they arrive at the 1-6, Casey and Don are waiting for them in the line up room. A few minutes later Lowell's attorney Carolyn Maddox comes walking into the room. "Well Novak are trying to railroad my clients again"  
Carolyn asks her. "No, just trying to get justice for two little girls." Casey tells her. A few minutes later, Don brings Kayla and Kendra into the room. He explains to them, that the mirror is a magic mirror. Only they have the power to see on the other side. No one else on the other side has that special power. On the other side six men are lead into the room. The lights are turned on. "Ok Kayla I want you to take a good look, and tell me the number of the man who has been hurting you." Casey tells her. Kayla looks at all of the men. "It's number four." Kayla tells Casey. "Are you sure it's number four?" Casey asks her. "She identified number four, now lets give her sister a chance." Carolyn tells Casey. Kendra steps up to the mirror. "He is number 4." Kendra tells Casey. "Ok thank you so much girls. You can go out and see uncle Munch now." Casey tells them. The girls walk out of the room. "Well Carolyn, your client has no chance in hell now." Casey tells her. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Docket number 5543, the state vs. Dean Porter. Two counts first degree rape, two counts kidnapping, two counts,  
attempted murder, two counts harrassment." The baliff tells the judge. "Lets get this over quickly." The judge tells the two attorneys. "Your honor we are asking for no bail." Casey tells the judge. "Your honor, my client is an upstanding citizen in his community in Oregon, and he would like to get back there with his daughters." Langen tells the judge. "You have to be kidding your honor. He kidnapped M.E. Melinda Warner, and his ex wife, and detective Olivia Benson. He raped both of them, and left Olivia scarred. He also hired a man to molest his own daughters. He should be rotting in jail." Casey tells the judge. The judge looks at everybody. "I am remanding you to jail. Bail denied." The judge tells the attorneys. With a look of satisfaction on her face. Casey begins to walk out of the courtroom, when her legs give completely out on her, and she falls to the floor. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 6 Part 2

People start surrounding Casey, as they see her fall to the floor.

"Casey, are you alright. Can I call somebody for you?" Trevor asks her.

"Just call George Huang for me. He will know what to do." Casey tells him.

Trevor gets on the phone with George. He tells him of Casey's situation.

"It's starting to happen faster, than I expected. Call an ambulance, and I will meet her at the hosptial." George tells Trevor.

After getting off the phone with George, Trevor calls the ambulance, and then lets Casey know, that the ambulance is on their way.

"What the hell, I didn't want an ambulance, I just want to get up, and go back to work." Casey screams at Trevor.

"George told me to call an ambulance. I totally agree with him you need to go and get checked out." Trevor tells her.

"Well could you please tell everybody else to please go away. They don't need to be looking at the cripple. Please call the 1-6, and let Don Cragen know that I am on my way to the hospital." Casey tells him.

"Yeah, sure I can. The paramedics are here. I am going to go and make that phone call." Trevor tells Casey, as he walks off, to the let paramedics do their jobs. Trevor phones Don at the 1-6.

"Don, this is Trevor. Casey wanted me to let you know, that she is on her way to the hospital. We finished up with court, and she went out of the courthouse. She fell to the floor." Trevor lets Don know.

"Ok, thanks a million. I was heading to the hosptial in a few minutes. Olivia is getting out of the hospital today." Don tells Trevor.

"That's great news. Hope she is on the road to recovery." Trevor tells Don.

Don sees Munch and Fin coming into the precinct. He looks at them.

"Fin, Munch in my office." Cragen tells them.

"Yeah captain what is going on?" Fin asks him.

"Casey is on her way back to the hospital. She fell at the courthouse earlier. I am on my way over there now." Cragen tells them.

Fin and Munch look at each other. "Ok, we will head to the hospital, after we finish up some paper work here." Munch tells Cragen.

Cragen grabs his jacket, and walks out the door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot not hearing the news of Dean Porter, or Casey Novak arrives at the hospital with Kayla and Kendra. They are there to pick Olivia up. Elliot knocks on the door to her room.

"Yeah, come in." Olivia tells Elliot.

Elliot opens the door, and Kayla and Kendra go running into the room. They run right into Olivia's waiting arms.

"Mommy," They say, as they plant a kiss on each side of her cheeks. Olivia looks at Elliot and smiles.

"Guess what mommy?" Kendra tells Olivia.

"What angel baby." Olivia answers her back.

"We are going to go and live with Elliot. Uncle Don said we could, and guess what. You are coming too." Kendra tells Olivia.

Olivia turns back around to finish her packing. Elliot goes over to her.

"Your uncle asked me, if I would let you and the girls live with me and Kathleen. He didn't think you would want to go back to his house, after what happened." Elliot tells her.

"Where would I and the girls sleep?" Olivia questions Elliot.

"I will move Kathleen into one of the smaller rooms, and you can have her room, and the twins can have Maureen's old room." Elliot tells her.

"Ok, it's a deal." Olivia tells him with a smile.

As Olivia is finishing getting ready to go to Elliot's house. Elliot's cell phone rings.

"Elliot, it's Don, I am on my way to the hospital. Casey feel at the courthouse. The ambulance is bringing her there now." Don tells Elliot.

"Ok, thank you. Yes I will tell Olivia." Elliot tells Cragen.

"Tell Olivia what?" Olivia asks Elliot.

"Casey feel in court today, she is on her way to the hospital. When the doctor releases you, then we will go down, and see her." Elliot tells Olivia.

Olivia finishes getting ready. The doctor comes in and gives her a clean bill of health, wishes her good luck, and walks out the door. Olivia, Elliot and the twins walk out of the door. Olivia stops by Melinda's room.

"Hey there. I see you are going home today. The doctor wants me staying for one more day." Melinda tells Olivia.

"Just wanted to let you know, that Casey is on her way back to the hospital, after falling outside the courtroom today." Olivia tells her.

"Give Casey a hug from me, please." Melinda tells her.

Olivia nods, as she, Elliot, and the twins walk out the door, and towards the elevator.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dr. Peterson walks into the room where Casey Novak is laying on the gurney. The doctor looks up at her from his chart he has in his hand.

"Hello Casey, how are you feeling?" Peterson asks her.

"I was feeling fine, until my legs gave out on me today, and I fell." Casey tells him

"It says here in your chart, that you have Lou Gehrig's disease." Peterson tells her.

"Yeah, please don't remind me of that." Casey tells him.

Since your muscles are starting to atrophy now. I want to see how much oxygen you are getting into your lungs"  
Peterson tells Casey.

Casey puts her head back on the pillow. She closes her eyes, wishing that this would all be a nightmare, and I would wake up soon from it.

"There is someone here to see you." Peterson tells Casey, as George comes walking into the room.

"Hi, sorry I had Trevor call you." Casey tells George.

"No problem. What has the doctor said?" George asks her.

"He says that since my muscles are starting to atrophy, my lungs may not be working at full compacity. He is going to check my oxygen level." Casey tells him.

A few minutes later the doctor returns in the room.

"Ok Casey, lets check to see where your oxygen level is sitting at." Peterson tells her, as he puts the O2 machine on her finger. A minute later the machine reads 75. Peterson looks at George.

"Could I speak to you outside please?" Peterson tells him.

George gives Casey a hug and kiss.

"I am going to be right outside with the doctor." George tells her, as he walks out into the hallway.

"It's not good news is it?" George asks the doctor.

"No it's not. Her oxygen levels are only at 75. She needs to be put on Oxygen right away, and you may want to call Hospice I am only going to give her about 3 months maybe less." Peterson tells George.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know." George tells Peterson, as he wipes a tear away from his eyes. Just as he is getting ready to enter Casey's room, he hears Elliot's voice behind him.

"George, we heard that Casey was back in the hospital. How is she doing?" Elliot asks him.

"Elliot, Olivia, Casey is really sick. Her oxygen levels are only working at 75. The doctor is going to put her on oxygen now. He has suggested that I start getting Hospice for her." George tells them.

Olivia wipes a tear from eyes, and turns her head to look in the room, where her dear friend is laying on the gurney, fighting for her life. 


	27. Chapter 27

Olivia walks in to where Casey is laying. The nurse comes in behind Olivia, with some oxygen for Casey. Casey looks disgustly at the tubing.

"I guess this is how I am going to spend the rest of my life, on oxygen. Olivia promise me one thing, when the time comes, and they decide to put me on a machine. Please don't let them do it. If I was meant to die, then let it happen." Casey tells Olivia.

"I will do anything you ask. Have you filled out a DNR order yet Casey?" Olivia questions her friend.

Casey looks back at her friend. "No I haven't, I didn't think it was going to start happening this fast." Casey tells her.

While the two ladies are talking, Elliot, George, and the twins walk into the room. George walks over to Casey,  
and gives her a kiss on the lips. Elliot looks at them in suprise.

"I didn't know you two were seeing each other." Elliot tells them.

"Yeah, when we found each other again, I couldn't let her go." George tells Elliot.

While the four adults are talking Cragen knocks on the door, and peeks his head in.

"Hello, anybody up for company?" Don asks, as he sticks his head into the door.

"Don, so glad to see you. I was on my way over to tell you the good news, when I feel and ended back in this place. Olivia I think you should here the news as well." Casey tells them.

Don and Olivia look at each other. They turn towards Casey.

"The judge denied bail for Dean, and Olivia there is something else that we need to tell you. We didn't want to say anything while you were in the hospital." Casey tells her.

"That is wonderful news about Dean, now lets hope a jury finds him guilty, and he goes away for the rest of his life." Don tells Casey.

Olivia looks at everybody. She sees that they have the look of "should we tell her" on their faces.

"Tell me what? What is going on?" Olivia asks everybody.

"Olivia this is not going to be easy, but we found out that Dean was hiring a man to come in, and molest Kayla and Kendra.  
In fact it was the same guy, who was trying to kill you, while you were in the hospital." Casey tells her.

"That SON OF A BITCH. How dare he." Olivia screams at everybody.

Elliot goes over to Olivia and gives her a hug.

"The good news is that Kayla and Kendra were able to identifie their abuser. They did really good." Elliot tells Olivia.

"That's good, but will they have to testify in court?" Olivia asks Casey.

"I am going to try and get the judge to talk to them in chambers, under close circuit television. That way they don't have to face their abuser." Casey tells her.

Olivia agrees to letting the girls testify, but only if it is done in the judge's chambers, and by close circuit television. Elliot looks at Olivia.

"Let's get out of here, and let Casey get her rest. " Elliot tells Olivia.

"Yeah we should get going." Olivia says, as she goes over and gives Casey a hug. Elliot and Olivia take the twins and head out the door. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Olivia, Elliot and the twins arrive back at Elliot's place. They go inside, and Elliot puts the bags down on the sofa.

"Ok, just make yourself at home, and I am going to go and change the bedrooms around." Elliot tells Olivia.

Olivia smiles at him, as Elliot walks off to fix up the rooms. Olivia looks over at Kayla and Kendra.

"Now how about we go and see what we can cook for dinner tonight." As Olivia and girls make their way into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner. While they are in the kitchen, they can hear Elliot in the bedrooms cussing.

"DAMN, " Elliot yells out. Olivia goes down the hallway, calling out to Elliot.

"Is everything ok in there?" Olivia aks him.

"Yeah everything is ok, I just hit my finger with the hammer." Elliot tells her.

Olivia walks back into the kitchen. The twins have found the fish sticks and french fries.

"Here mommy, we can make these for dinner, please." Kayla tells her mommy.

"Ok, we will make it a simple dinner tonight. It's still early to start dinner, so why don't you two run along for now." Olivia tells them.

The girls give her a kiss and a hug. Just as they are running out of the kitchen, the front door opens, and then slams.  
Kathleen comes walking through the house, down the hall way to her room. When she walks into her room, she notices that her stuff is no longer there. Kathleen comes out of her room yelling and screaming.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY STUFF AT?" Kathleen yells at whoever would listen. Elliot comes from Maureen's old room.

"Kathleen, you can quit the yelling right now, and by the way I have moved you into Lizzie's old room right now. Olivia is going to stay in your room for right now, and the twins are going to stay in Marueen's room." Elliot tells Kathleen.

"I didn't ask for your girlfriend to come and live with us. I was just hoping it was going to be just you and me. When I get here, I find out that you have a new girlfriend, and she has children. It's almost like you decided to throw us other children away, and forget about us." Kathleen screams at her father.

"Kathleen, I would never throw you kids away. I miss all of you each day. I would give anything to have you all back with me.  
Unfortuntaly your mother is not going to let that happen. As for me having a girlfriend, that is none of your business. I am a grown man, I can have a relationship if I want it. If I want to marry Olivia one day, then that is my business as well." Elliot tells Kathleen, not realizing that the twins have been listening in on the conversation. Kathleen comes pushing her way out of the room. She grabs her coat, and heads for the door. Elliot comes out after her.

"Where are you going young lady?" Elliot asks her.

"I am going to the mall with a few friends." Kathleen snaps back at him.

"Be back by six for dinner." Elliot tells her, as Kathleen walks out the door. Elliot turns around and sees the twins standing there. Both girls have a smile on their face.

"Hey you two, why are so happy?" Elliot asks them.

"Are you going to really marry our mommy.?" Kayla asks Elliot. Elliot looks at both of the girls in complete suprise.

"Where did you hear that?" Elliot asks the Kayla.

"I overheard you say to Kathleen, that you are going to marry my mommy." Kayla tells Elliot . Elliot gets a smile across his face.

"I am not going to marry your mother right now, maybe one day. It takes time to plan these things out.' Elliot tells the twins. Satisfied with what Elliot is telling them, the twins give him a hug, and head into their new room. 


	28. Chapter 28

Later on that evening, Elliot paces up and down in the living room.

"Where the hell could she be?" Elliot says angrily. "She knew she was suppose to be home at six for dinner."

"Maybe she stopped by the 1-6 to see Munch or Fin." Olivia tells Elliot. She does not let Elliot see the look of concern on her face. A few minutes later, Elliot grabs his coat.

"I am going to go out and look for her." Elliot tells Olivia. "I will be back later."

After getting the kids into bed, Olivia sits on the sofa, reading a good mystery novel. A few hours with Elliot still not back. Olivia hears somebody trying to jiggle the door knob to the door. Olivia jumps up, and grabs her gun. She slowly points the gun towards the door. As the door starts to open slowly, Olivia cocks the hammer back on her gun.

"OLIVIA, IT'S ME KATHLEEN. PLEASE PUT DOWN THE GUN." Kathleen yells at Olivia.

"Oh God Kathleen, I thought you were an intruder." Olivia tells her. By the way, where have you been, it's late?"

"That's none of your business." Kathleen tells Olivia sarcastically.

"Olivia looks straight at the teenager. "Look here young lady, you may not like the idea of your father dating again, but I am here to be your friend. I am not stepping in between your father or you. In fact I want to get to know you better." Olivia tells Kathleen.

"Yeah whatever." Kathleen tells Olivia, as she walks off towards her room. Olivia sits back on the sofa, a tear runs down her face. An hour later, Elliot comes walking through the door.

"I couldn't find her anywhere." Elliot tells Olivia.

"She came home about an hour ago, she is in her room." Olivia tells Elliot. Elliot looking a little disgusted, calls for Kathleen.

"Kathleen Stabler, out here in this living room, front and center." Elliot yells at her.

"Yeah dad, what is it?" Kathleen tells him sarcastically. "I have homework to finish up."

"Homework can wait." Elliot tells her. "Why weren't you home at six, like you were told."

"I was out with some friends, I forgot about the time." Kathleen tells her father. " I think you need to have a talk with Olivia, she tried to kill me, as I came into the house." Elliot looks over at Olivia.

"What happened?" Elliot asks Olivia with concern.

"I was sitting here, when I heard the door knob start to jiggle. I thought somebody was trying to break in." Olivia tells Elliot. Elliot takes Olivia into his arms.

"Dad, don't you care, she almost shot me." Kathleen yells at her father.  
"Kathleen, you are ok. You have to realize that Olivia has just been through a traumatic experience. You need to have some compassion." Elliot tells her. Kathleen looks at her father, and storms down the hallway. Elliot turns back towards Olivia.

"I am so sorry about that. I hope she comes around soon." Elliot tells Olivia, as he sits down on the couch with Olivia. Olivia lays down, and puts her head into Elliot's lap. A few minutes later, as Elliot is running his fingers through her hair, Olivia falls asleep.

Fin drops by the hospital to see Melinda and Casey. He goes up to Melinda's room.

"Hey, are you wanting some company?" Fin asks Melinda, as he walks into the room.

"I will take your company anytime." Melinda tells him, with a smile on her face. Fin walks into the room, and sits down by Melinda, and takes her hand.

"Have you heard, that Casey is back in the hospital?" Fin asks Melinda. "She was admitted back in today, she fell at the courthouse, after Dean was arraigned."

"Is she going to be ok?" Melinda asks Fin, with a look of concern on her face.

Fin takes Melinda into his arms. "Why don't we both go and see Casey, I haven't seen her yet." Fin tells her.  
Melinda gets up, and throws on the bathrobe laying at the edge of her bed. After putting it on, Melinda and Fin walk down to see what room Casey is in.

"Could you please tell us, what room Casey Novak is in?" Fin asks the nurse.

"She is in room 312." The attendant tells Fin. Fin thanks the attendant and walks back to the elevator. After getting off the elevator and walking down the hallway towards Casey's room, Fin looks up, and sees a priest standing outside of her room.  
Fin and Melinda look at each other, and pick up their pace, as they come closer to the room. When they get closer to the room, George comes out of the room.

"Hey George, what is going on with Casey?" Melinda asks her. "We just saw the priest come out of the room."

"Casey is fine, she just wanted to talk with somebody, and I suggested a priest." George tells them. "Go ahead, go in. Casey will be glad to see you." Geroge tells them, as he walks away.

Fin and Melinda walk into Casey's room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Melinda asks Casey. "We heard that you were back in the hospital again.

"Yeah, the doctors are telling me that I will have to be on oxygen now, for the rest of my life." Casey tells them. "You know how ridiculous I am going to look, lugging around my oxygen tank with me in my wheelchair."

"Casey, you need to quit feeling sorry for yourself." Melinda tells her. "You have lots of friends that are here to help and support you. We all love you Casey, and we will do anything for you."

With tears in her eyes, Casey apologizes to her friends.

"I'm sorry." Casey tells her friends. "I am going to die, and there is nothing I can do about it." Melinda goes over and lets Casey cry into her arms.

Don goes back to the 1-6. Not wanting to go back to his house, he decides to go and get some paper work done.  
While Don is working on his paper work. The phone rings, Don picks up the phone angrily.

"This better be good." Don says in the phone .

"I am calling in behalf of Stanley Benson." The caller tells Don. "I am his next door neighbor. I found your number while I was going through his things. I understand that he has a daughter, I was unable to find a number for her. I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Stanley had a heart attack, and he passed away this morning."

"Thanks for calling. I will let his daughter know as soon as possible." Don tells the caller. He hangs up, and sees Munch sitting at his desk.

"I am on my way over to Elliot's house." Don tells Munch. "I have to go and tell Olivia that her father passed away today. 


	29. Chapter 29

Cragen arrives at Elliot's house. He sits out in the car for a few moments, before he has to go in and let Olivia know about her father. A few minutes later Cragen steps from his car, and heads to the front door. Cragen walks up the steps and rings the doorbell.

"Dang it." Elliot tells Olivia. Don't move, I will be right back."

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere." Olivia tells him, as Elliot gets up, and goes to answer the door. He looks out the peephole, and sees Cragen standing there. Elliot answers the door.

"Captain, what brings you here this evening?" Elliot asks him.

"Sorry to disturb you and Olivia, but I have bad news for Olivia." Cragen tells her.

"Come on in." Elliot tells Cragen. Cragen steps inside the house, and sees Olivia sitting on the sofa.

"Hey uncle Don, what is going on?" Olivia asks her uncle.

"Olivia, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your father's next door neighbor called me this evening. It seems that your father had a heart attack." Cragen tells her.

"How is he doing?" Olivia asks Cragen. "Is he going to recover."

Cragen looks at Olivia with sad eyes. "Olivia he passed away, this morning." Cragen tells her.

Olivia looks over at her uncle. "Did he suffer?" Olivia wants to know. Cragen looks over at her.

"I don't know, I just talked with his next door neighbor. He didn't give me any more details, but I will keep you updated when I recive more information." Don tells her.

Olivia thanks Cragen, as he walks out of the house. Olivia shuts the door. Elliot is sitting on the sofa.

"Are you going to be ok?" Elliot asks her.

"Yeah I will be fine." Olivia tells Elliot, as she gives him a kiss on the lips, and then turns and walks to her bedroom. Elliot starts to follow her.

"I just need some time alone." Olivia tells Elliot, as she walks towards her bedroom. A few minutes later Kathleen comes out of her room, and goes into the living room. She sees her dad sitting on the sofa.

"Hey dad, can we talk?" Kathleen asks him. Elliot turns his head.

"We can talk anytime you want." Elliot tells Kathleen. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Olivia ok?" Kathleen aks her father in a concerned voice. "I walked by her room, and she is in there crying."

"Olivia's father passed away this morning. Along with what happened to her, Melinda, and the twins. The fact that Casey's health is going down hill. Olivia has a lot of emtional baggage right now. We need to be understanding with her." Elliot tells Kathleen. Kathleen looks at her father.

"I think I need to go and apolgize to Olivia. I screwed up really bad this evening." Kathleen tells Elliot.

Elliot smiles at Kathleen, as she walks off towards Olivia's room. Kathleen knocks on Olivia's bedroom door. Olivia gets up off of the bed, and goes to answer the door. She opens the door, and sees Kathleen standing there.

"Uh Olivia, can I talk to you?" Kathleen nervously asks her.

"Sure." Olivia tells her.

Kathleen steps into the room. Olivia and Kathleen sit down on the bed, and start to talk.

"I am so sorry that I was a total brat this evening. I should have been a little more understanding, that you have been through a lot. I was just mad, because another woman was dating my father. I felt cheated, I keep praying that my mom and dad would get back together again. I know now, that will never happen.:" Kathleen tells Olivia.

Olivia gives Kathleen a hug.

"I would like very much to become your best friend, but we are going to have to earn each others trust. "Olivia tells Kathleen.  
Kathleen goes over to Olivia, and gives Olivia hug. 


	30. Chapter 30

I am going to be gone from Saturday to Monday. I will be back on Tuesday Morning. I am going to write four chapters. That should keep you reading until I return. I will be going to my grandpa's memorial service. I lost my grandpa on the first of May.  
Everybody enjoy the chapters, and I will see you all on Tuesday.

The next morning at the 1-6 Elliot shows up for work, with Olivia tagging along for the day. Munch sees the two walking into the building.

"Hello you two, good morning." Munch tells them. Olivia, I thought you weren't coming back to work yet?"

"No I am not coming back yet. I have been bored sitting at Elliot's, and the twins are in kindergarten." Olivia tells Fin.

Elliot goes over to his desk, and starts working on some paper work. That he had been negelecting ever since Olivia and Casey's ordeals. As he is typing up reports, Cragen calls from his office.

"Elliot in here now." Cragen tells him.  
Elliot gets up, and walks into the captains office.

"Yeah, what's up?" Elliot asks Cragen.

"Elliot I just got a call from Judge Donnelly, and she wants to push this trial. She feels it would be in everybody's best interest that the trial start in two weeks." Cragen tells him.

"Two weeks, that's not enough time, to get everybody ready for trial." Elliot argues with Cragen. "Casey, Olivia, and I haven't even worked with the twins about what is going to happen in court."

"Judge Donnelly feels that with Casey's condition worsening, she wants to get this trial done and behind. Before Casey starts making her journey home." Cragen tells Elliot.

I will let Olivia know." Elliot tells him. "Hopefully we can do some fast thinking and get the twins ready for court.  
+ Kathleen arrives at school, she finds her locker, and puts her books into it. She then grabs her Calculus book, and heads towards her class room. Not paying attention, she bumps into the schools best football player, Glenn.

"Hey, I am sorry. I didn't see you standing there." Kathleen tells Glenn, as she helps him pick up his books and back pack off of the floor.

"I didn't get your name." Glenn tells Kathleen. "Where are you from?"

"I am Kathleen Stabler." she tells Glenn, and I am orginally from here. My sister Maureen went to this high shcool, before we moved to Hawaii."

"Well Kathleen Stabler, I am glad to meet you. How about a date, let's say to the school dance on Friday night." Glenn invites Kathleen.

"Sounds good. I will see you Friday, at seven." Kathleen tells Glenn, as she walks off towards her class room. A few seconds later a group of Glenn's friends surround him.

"Hey Glenn, we saw you with new girl. You are slick, going after her already." The boys tell Glenn.

"It's not like that, I think she is really neat." Glenn tells them, as he walks off.  
+ George just bringing Casey home from the hospital, as they come into the house. The phone starts ringing. George answers it.

"Hello." George says.

"Hey George, is Casey there." This is Elliot.

"What is going on Elliot?" Casey wants to know.

Elliot pauses for a few moments. "Casey, this is not going to be easy, but Judge Donnelly wants to push this trial date up to two weeks." Elliot tells her.

"Two weeks, we aren't going to be ready in two weeks." Casey tells Elliot. "We are going to need some more time.

"The judge feels, that with your condition worsening. You may not be able to hold court in two to three months." Elliot tells her.

Elliot hears Casey sighing over the phone. "Well I guess we could try to get the twins ready for court. I will be over at your place later on today, so we can sit down with the twins, and get them ready for court." Casey tells Elliot.

After Casey hangs up with Elliot, George comes into the room. He sees the look of concern on Casey's face.

"They are going to move up the trial date for two weeks. I don't think I can everything ready by that time." Casey tells George.

"Casey I have faith and confidence in you. I know you can do it." George reassures Casey.

Casey sits down at her computer and starts typing her notes for her opening arguments in court. When she is finished, she packs up her laptop, and has George help her get into the car. A few minutes later George and Casey are on their way to Elliot Stabler's house. 


	31. Chapter 31

George and Casey arrive at Elliot's home, get out of the car, and ring the doorbell. Olivia and Elliot answer the door.  
They invite George and Casey in. Olivia is shocked when she sees that Casey in now in a wheelchair. Elliot helps George get the wheelchair through the door.

"Well we have finally arrived." Casey tells them.

"How are you feeling, Casey?" Olivia asks her.

"I have my good days, and I have my bad days. My legs are no longer working, and I have use of my right arm only now." Casey tells Olivia.

Elliot shows Casey and George to the kitchen table, while Olivia goes down the hallway to get the twins. She brings Kayla and Kendra out to the kitchen. Kendra looks at Casey.

"I remember you. You were the nice lady and the magic mirror." Kendra tells Casey.

Casey smiles at Kendra. "Yes I am the lady with the magic mirror, but I am here to help you and Kayla with what is going to happen in court." Casey tells them.

Kayla takes a few steps backwards, and runs into her mother's arms. "Please don't make me face the bad guy, please mommy no." Kayla starts to scream and cry.

"Couldn't the girls just testify in judge's chambers, do they have to face their abuser in court?" Olivia asks Casey.

"I am working on that, but I haven't heard anything from the judge yet on it." Casey tells Olivia.

While Casey and George are working with the twins, Kathleen comes walking through the door with her new friend Glenn.

"Dad, where are you dad?" Kathleen yells for her dad.

"Kathleen, we are in the kitchen." Elliot yells back at her.

Kathleen goes into the kitchen.

"Hello everybody, I didn't know you had company. " Kathleen tells her father. "Oh by the way, this is Glenn. Glenn this is my father Elliot Stabler, his girlfriend Olivia Benson, her twin daughters Kayla and Kendra, and good friends A.D.A Casey Novak, and her boyfriend George Huang. "

Eveybody shakes hands with Glenn. "Well Glenn and I are going to go in my bedroom and start studying. I am going to help Glenn with his Geometery." Kathleen tells everybody, as they walk out of the kitchen and walk down the hallway towards Kathleen's room.

"Finally, we are alone." Kathleen tells Glenn, as she closes the door to her bedroom. "Now tell me a little about yourself more"  
as Kathleen starts kissing on Glenn's neck. Glenn starts to kiss Kathleen on the lips. He let's his hand go up the back of her shirt, and starts to undo her bra. He takes off her shirt, and starts to tenderly caresss her breasts in his hands. Kathleen takes Glenn over to her bed. Glenn lays Kathleen down on the bed gently. Before they know it, they are locked in a world of intimacy. When they are done, Kathleen gives Glenn a towel to clean up with, and she heads for the shower. When Kathleen is done with her shower, her and Glenn do their studying.

Casey has decided that she wants the twins to go and have a look at the courtroom, just in case the judge won't let them testify in chambers. Olivia and Elliot agree with her. Elliot looks over at Olivia.

"Let's invite Fin, Melinda, and your uncle over. Kathleen can ask Glenn to stay, and we will have a bar be que tonight." Elliot tells Olivia.

"Sounds good, I will call them right away." Olivia tells Elliot.

"Fin and Melinda are going to be able to make it, but uncle Don, has another date tonight." Olivia tells everybody.

An hour later Fin and Melinda show up for the bar be que. While Elliot is barbequeing the steaks. Fin and Melinda are sitting talking with Casey and George. Kathleen comes out in the back yard with Glenn.

"Hello uncle Fin, Melinda, this is my good friend Glenn. He is going to stay for dinner. " Kathleen tells Fin. " By the way, were is uncle Munch?"

Fin looks over at Elliot. "I know things have been busy around here, but you forgot somebody." Fin tells Elliot. "You forgot to call Munch."

Elliot goes and picks up the phone. He invites Munch to come over after he apologizes. Munch shows up to the Stabler residence an hour later. Everybody has a good time at the barbeque. Fin and Melinda look at each other.

"Should we give them the news now or later?" Melinda asks Fin.

"What news? We want to know now." Munch tells them.

With smiles on their faces, Fin and Melinda announce that they are going to get married in two weeks. Judge Donnelly has agreed to marrying them.

"We want something simple, with just our friends there." We wanted to do this so Casey was able to make it." Fin tells every body.

Congratulations, hugs and handshakes go around. While Olivia stands in the background, wondering if Elliot will ever propose to her. 


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Kathleen wakes up early, and heads out into the kitchen. She picks up the phone, and dials her mother's number in England. Maureen answers the phone.

"Hello, Maureen speaking." Maureen says over the phone.

"Hey sis, it's Kathleen." She tells her.

" Hey, how are things in New York, how is dad doing?" Maureen asks her.

"I guess ok." Kathleen tells her sister. "Dad is doing good, he has a new girlfriend. I guess she is ok, she has two daughters that had to tag along."

"You sound depressed, what is going on?" Maureen wants to know.

"I just can't get over the fact that mom and dad divorced." Kathleen tells her.

"Well you know the divorce was going to happen when dad came home, and caught mom in bed with Chester." Marueen tells her.

"Yeah, well they could have tried and worked it out." Kathleen yells at her sister. "By the way, I have a new boyfriend, his name is Glenn."

There is complete silence over the phone. "Kathleen you don't mean Glenn Simon do you?" Maureen wants to know

"Yeah that's his last name. What of it?" Kathleen sarcastically asks her sister.

"I dated Glenn my Junior year in high school, he was a sophomore. I thought everything was going well, until I slept with him one night, and ended up pregnant." Maureen tells her.

"You did not sleep with Glenn, he says he has never been with anybody, and you weren't pregnant, mom and dad would have found out." Kathleen yells louder at her sister.

"I didn't tell anybody I was pregnant, because I went and had an abortion done. Don't believe anything that comes out of boys mouth. Please sis, please be careful around him." Maureen tells her sister.

"Well I slept with him yesterday, under dad's roof. I love him, and you or anybody else can tell me what to do." Kathleen tells her sister, as she slams down the phone. Kathleen turns around and sees Olivia standing there.

"What do you want?" Kathleen sarcastically asks Olivia.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Olivia questions her.

"Nobody important, and it's none of your business." Kathleen yells at Olivia, as she grabs her book bag and runs out the door. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Casey arrives at the courthouse in her wheelchair. George helps her get out of the car, and pushes her into the courthouse.  
People start to stare as George starts wheeling Casey into the courthouse.

"What nobody, has ever seen anybody in a wheelchair before?" Casey asks everyone that is staring.

People start to walk away from the area. Just before going into the courtroom, Casey spots Trevor coming towards her in the hallway.

"Good morning Casey, how are you this morning?" Trevor asks her.

"What do you want Trevor?" Casey wants to know.

"My client wants to plea bargin. He doesn't want to go to trial." Trevor tells her.

"Sorry no can do. I want your client to face his accusers." Casey tells him.

"You mean to tell me, that you are willing to put two little girls on the stand. Some adults break under pressure on the witness stand, can you imagine what will happen to two little girls." Trevor tells her.

"Well they are not going to testify on the stand. I am trying to get it to where they will testify in judge's chambers." Casey tells Trevor, just as George comes back down the hallway.

"Good morning George." Trevor tells him.

"Good morning Trevor." George answers back. "By the way Casey here is your mail for the day. Would you like me to open it for you?"

"Sure," Casey tells him. "Anything new today?"

"Here is something from Judge Donnelly, do you want me to open it?" George asks her.

"Yes, this may be our answer we were looking for." Casey tells George and Trevor.

George reads the note from Judge Donnelly, a smile comes across his face. "Good news Case, Judge Donnelly is going to grant you permission to have the twins testify in judge's chambers." George tells her.

Casey smiles, as Trevor walks away. "I will call Elliot and Olivia with the good news." Casey tells George.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kathleen arrives at school, and spots Glenn in the hallway by his locker. Kathleen goes over to him.

"Hi Glenn." Kathleen tells him. "I have something to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me." Kathleen tells him.

"Yeah sure, anything for you." Glenn tells her.

"Did you ever sleep with my sister Maureen Stabler? You would have been a sophomore and Maureen was a junior." Kathleen asks him.

"Ummm I ummm, Maureen's your sister?" Glenn nervously asks Kathleen. "Yes I did sleep with her, but nothing else happened."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED. GLENN SHE CLAIMS YOU GOT HER PREGNANT, SHE WENT AND HAD AN ABORTION." Kathleen yells at Glenn.

"Keep your voice down. Do you want everyone to hear you?" Glenn asks Kathleen.

"I can't belive you lied to me, first you sleep with my sister and then me. Who else have you slept with?" Kathleen demands to know.

"That is none of your business." Glenn threatnes her. "If your sister got pregnant, it wasn't my baby. Your sister was pretty popular around here, if you know what I mean." Glenn tells Kathleen.

Kathleen slaps Glenn, "Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again." Kathleen tells him, as she runs off down the hallway and out of the front door of the school. 


	33. Chapter 33

As Elliot is getting ready to leave the house, to go to work. The phone rings. When he is done with the conversation, he turns to Olivia.

"That was Kathleen's school, seems she has decided to skip school. One of the teachers saw her run away from the school"  
Elliot tells Olivia. "I am not sure what I am going to do with that girl."

"You head to work, and I will go and look for her today." Olivia tells Elliot. "She probably hasn't gone far."

"Ok, thanks Liv." Elliot tells her. "Remember you have an appointment this afternoon to have your dress fitted for Fin and Melinda's wedding next week."

Olivia gives Elliot a kiss good bye, as he walks out of the door, and on his way to work. Olivia grabs her purse, and keys to the car. She drives around New York looking for Kathleen. She checks in at the resturants around the school. Olivia spots Kathleen in Old Joe's a local bar in the area. Olivia walks in, and silently makes her way up to the bar, so Kathleen does not see her.

"Kathleen, what are you doing in the bar. You are only 16 years old." Olivia tells her.

"Just leave me alone. I'm an adult now. I can do whatever I want, and you can't tell me what to do." Kathleen yells at Olivia.

"You are not an adult , you are only 16, and acting like a very immature teenager. You have skipped school, and now I find you in a bar." Olivia tells Kathleen.

"Why don't you leave her alone. Who are you, her mother?" The bartender asks Olivia.

"No I am not her mother, but what are you doing serving alcohol to minors?" Olivia questions the bartender.

"I didn't know she was only 16." The bartender tells Olivia. "I swear kids now a days. You can never tell."

"It helps if you ask for ID." Olivia tells him, as she turns back to Kathleen, who has started walking out of the door.

"Kathleen, we are not done talking yet." Olivia tells her.

"I have nothing to talk about, please leave me alone." Kathleen tells her.

"We have plenty to talk about." Olivia tells her. "Like you skipping school, and going to a bar."

"I skipped school, because I felt like it, and as for my drinking. I needed to relax." Kathleen tells Olivia.

Kathleen starts to walk away from Olivia. She turns around. "I am going back to school. Are you happy." Kathleen ask Olivia sarcastically.

"Yes I am very happy that you are going back to school." Olivia tells Kathleen, as Olivia's cell phone rings.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX While preparing for court, Casey's right hand begins to not work. She begins to panic, and calls for George.

"Damn." Casey yells. "What will happen if I can't do my testimony in court."

"Casey, don't you think it's time to get some help." George asks her.

"I don't want any help, I don't need people feeling sorry for me." Casey tells him.

"Casey quit being so damn stubborn, please except the offer of someone, who wants to help you." George tells her.

"I guess your right." Casey tells George. "I will call Donnelly, and have her send me someone over to help me out with this case.  
Casey gives Donnelly a call. Donnelly agrees with Casey, and tells her that she will have somebody over there by the end of the day.

The clock on the wall chimes three times. Casey takes a break from her work. As she is sitting in her wheelchair at her desk. There comes a knock on the door.

"Yeah come on in." Casey tells the person standing on the other side. The door opens slowly, and in walks Jack McCoy.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Olivia meets up with Melinda. They have a great lunch together, and then decide to go and pick up Casey, so they can all go dress shopping together. Melinda and Olivia arrive at the courthouse, they head up to Casey's office, and knock on the door.

"Come on in." Casey tells them. The two women walk in and see a man sitting at the desk with Casey.

"Oh we're sorry, we didn't know you were with a client." Olivia tells Casey.

"No, this is not a client." Casey tells them. "I have decided to get some help on this case. My body is just not handling the stress. This is Jack McCoy."

Olivia and Melinda shake hands with McCoy. "I was just looking over the case, and I will work my hardest along with Casey to put Mr. Porter in prision for the rest of his life, along with Mr. Harris." McCoy tells Melinda and Olivia.

"Hey Casey, we came to pick you up, so we can all go dress shopping together. Remember next week I am getting married." Melinda tells her.

"Sounds like fun, but I have so much to do before the start of the trial." Casey tells them.

Jack looks over at Casey. "Go ahead and get out of here. I will read over the case, and then I am going to head home myself." Jack tells Casey.

Casey manuvers her wheelchair over to the coat rack, grabs her sweater and purse, and follows Melinda and Olivia out the door. The three ladies have a good time trying on dresses. Melinda looks at her watch.

"It's getting late. I had better start getting home." Melinda tells other two ladies. Olivia and Casey agree with her.  
After dropping Casey off at home, Melinda drops Olivia off at Elliot's house. When Olivia walks through the door. She sees the lights have been turned down low, a table for two has been set up in the living room. On the table is two plates of food, along with two lit candles. Elliot comes walking out of the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Olivia asks Elliot. "Where are the twins at?"

"The girls are with your uncle tonight. " Elliot tells her. "I thought we needed a romantic evening together, as he escorts Olivia over to the table. He goes back into the kitchen, and brings out a dozen red roses. He hands them to Olivia.

"Oh Elliot, they are beautiful." Olivia tells him, as tears run down her cheeks. Elliot then pulls a small box from his jacket pocket. He gets down on one knee.

"Olivia Marie Benson, you know how much I love you. Ever since you and the girls came into my life. I would do anything for you. Would you please marry me?" Elliot asks her.

With tears running down her face, Olivia says yes. 


	34. Chapter 34

Elliot looks at Olivia.

"Did you say yes?" He asks excitedly

"Yes I did say yes." Olivia tells him. "Yes Elliot Stabler I will marry you."

Elliot gently kisses Olivia on the lips. He then blows out the candles, picks up Olivia and gently carries her to the bedroom.  
He gently lays her on the bed. He continues to gently kissing her, taking his time. Elliot gently removes Olivia's blouse. He gently kisses her neck, working his way down her chest. Elliot then removes her pants, and gently enters her. When their love making session is done. Olivia lays in Elliot's arms, and falls asleep. A few hours later the phone rings. Elliot answers it.

"Elliot Stabler here." He says to the person over the phone.

"Dad, it's Kathleen. Can you come and pick me up? I'm at Heather's." Kathleen tells her dad.

"Kathleen your speech sounds slurred. Are you drunk?" Elliot asks his daughter.

"Yes I'm drunk, and I don't know what do to." Kathleen tells her father.

"I will be there in about 20 minutes." Elliot tells his daughter. Elliot hangs up the phone. Olivia wakes up after hearing Elliot get into the closet.

"What is going on?" Olivia wants to know.

"Kathleen just called. She is over at Heather's house. There was some kind of party, and Kathleen got drunk. I am going to pick her up." Elliot tells her.

"Why don't you let me go and get her. She may want some one on one woman talk." Olivia tells him. Olivia gets dressed, grabs her car keys, and heads out the door. She arrives at Heather's house 25 minutes later, and sees Kathleen sitting on the front steps of Heather's house crying. Olivia stops the car, and goes up to Kathleen.

"Do you want to talk?" Olivia asks her. Kathleen leans over and wraps her arms around Olivia.

"How could I be so stupid?" Kathleen asks herself. "We started out with drinking soda's, then one of the boys came out, with what I thought was plain jello. I started eating them. I must have had 20 of those things. I felt sick to my stomach, then one of the boys put something into my drink. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up my pants were laying by the bed.  
I don't remember taking off my pants." Kathleen tells Olivia.

"Kathleen do you think you could have been raped?" Olivia asks her.

"Oh God, I don't know. " Kathleen cries to Olivia. "I slept with Glenn Simon about a month ago in my dad's home. Nobody is going to believe me that I was raped."

"Kathleen, I think you should go to the hospital, and have a rape kit done. It's the only way to know for sure." Olivia tells her.

"I don't want to have one done, I don't want dad finding out." Kathleen tells Olivia nervously.

"Don't you think your dad has the right to know. He loves you very much, and doesn't want anything happening to his daughter." Olivia tells her.

"I guess your right." Kathleen tells her. "Lets go to the hospital." Kathleen gets into the car. Olivia calls Elliot from her cell phone and tells him about Kathleen. Elliot tells Olivia that he will meet them at the hosptial. Olivia arrives at the hospital,  
20 minutes later. Elliot is waiting for them in the waiting room. The nurse takes Kathleen to the back.

"Can she go with me?" Kathleen asks the nurse, pointing to Olivia.

"Is she family?" The nurse asks her.

"No, but she is a SVU detective, and I trust her." Kathleen tells the nurse. The nurse takes Kathleen and Olivia to the back.  
She hands Kathleen a gown. Kathleen goes behind the curtain, and changes into the gown. She hops up on the bed, while the nurse leaves the room to find the doctor, and to get a rape kit. Kathleen sits nervously in the gown. She looks over at Olivia.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room pacing up down the hallway. Wondering how this could happen again. First his best friend, and the woman he loves, and now his daughter. Elliot finds a chair and sits down he starts to pray.

Dr. Hendrix comes back into the room with the nurse, and a rape kit. She looks over and sees Olivia sitting there.

"Hello Olivia, you are looking good." Dr. Hendrix tells her.

"Thanks." Olivia replies back.

"Alright Kathleen, are ready to get started?" Dr. Hendrix asks her. Kathleen nods at the doctor.

"First I am going to aks you a couple of questions, and then we will start the kit." Dr. Hendrix tells her. "When was your last period?" Kathleen looks over at her and Olivia.

"Uh I haven't had my period yet this month. I am a week late.

"When was the last time you had consenual sex with a partner?" Hendrix asks her.

"Two weeks ago." Kathleen tells her.

Dr. Hendrix nods her head, and writes some information down on the chart. She goes over puts on her gloves, and starts the rape kit. While the doctor is performing the kit, she looks up from the sheet covering Kathleen. She looks over at Olivia.

"When I am done here, I need to talk to you out in the hallway." Dr. Hendrix tells Olivia.

"Alright, is it something serious?" Olivia asks her.

"We'll talk about it in the hallway." Dr. Hendrix tells her. Dr. Hendrix finishes up with the rape kit. The evidence being sealed, and ready to be taken to the crime lab. Dr. Hendrix then tells Kathleen that she can get dressed, while she goes out to the hallway, to have a talk with detective Benson. Olivia and Dr. Hendrix step out into the hallway.

"What is going on?" Olivia wants to know.

"When I was doing the rape kit. I noticed that Kathleen is six weeks pregnant." Dr. Hendrix tells Olivia.

"Are you sure about this?" Olivia asks her.

"Yes I am pretty sure about it. I am going to have her take a blood test, just to give us a final answer." Dr. Hendrix tells Olivia.

Olivia looks into the room, Kathleen is pacing back and forth in the room. Dr. Hendrix and Olivia step back inside.

"Kathleen, I would like for you to take a blood test." Dr. Hendrix tells her.

"What for, is there something wrong?" Kathleen asks the doctor.

" Kathleen you are six weeks pregnant." The doctor tells her. Kathleen looks over at the doctor.

"Are you crazy?" Kathleen yells at the doctor. "I can't be pregnant, I just can't be." Olivia walks over to Kathleen , and gives her a hug.

"Dr. Hendrix is going to do a blood test to confirm it." Olivia tells her.

Kathleen starts to cry. She puts her hands into the head, and starts to cry. Dr. Hendrix draws some blood from Kathleen's arm, and sends it off to the lab. She then tells Kathleen and Olivia that she is going to leave them alone to talk. After she walks out of the room, Olivia and Kathleen have a woman to woman talk.

"You can't tell dad about this. He finds out and he is going to flip out." Kathleen tells Olivia.

"Your dad is going to find out about it eventually. He is going to start noticing that you are wearing more baggy clothes,  
and that you will be getting bigger ." Olivia tells her. Kathleen starts to cry again.

"I don't know how to tell my dad. With our family being Catholic he is going to be very upset over this, I can't have an abortion. It's not right in the eyes of God." Kathleen tells Olivia.

"We'll get through this, lets just take it one day at a time." Olivia tells Kathleen. A hour later the blood test comes back, and it is confirmed that Kathleen is six weeks pregnant. 


	35. Chapter 35

Ok folks the next three chapters are going to be a mix of happiness, joy, and make sure you have plenty of kleenex.

"Do you want to tell your father or should I?" Olivia asks Kathleen. Kathleen pauses for a moment.

"Could you please tell him. He may take it easier if you tell him." Kathleen tells Olivia.

"I will leave you alone to get dressed. I am going out to talk with your dad now." Olivia tells Kathleen, as she opens the door, and walks down the hallway. Olivia takes a deep breath before she goes out into the waiting room. Olivia spots Elliot sitting by the window. She walks up to him.

"Hey there, how is Kathleen? What did you find out?" Elliot wants to know.

"Elliot you may want to sit down, there is something that I need to talk to you about." Olivia tells him. Elliot remains standing, as he starts to become angry.

"My baby girl was raped, wasn't she?" He yells at Olivia.

"Elliot you need to calm down. The evidence is on it's way to the crime lab. There is something else that I need to tell you"  
Olivia tells Elliot. "Kathleen is six weeks pregnant." Elliot looks over at Olivia. He then turns around and starts to walk off.  
Olivia goes after him.

"Elliot, are you ok?" Olivia asks him.

"Did I just hear you right?" Elliot asks Olivia. "Kathleen is pregnant."

"Yes she is six weeks pregnant." Olivia tells him.

"How could this happen. Who is the damn father of the baby?" Elliot angrily asks Olivia.

"She slept with her boyfriend Glenn Simon, and both of them did not use protection." Olivia tells him. Elliot turns around.

"How in the hell are they going to raise a baby. Both of them are not even out of high school yet, let alone have jobs." Elliot tells Olivia, as he walks off to be alone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Casey and Jack McCoy sit in her office working on opening and closing statements for the trial, which is suppose to start in two days. As they are going over witnesses who will testify, Casey turns to Jack.

"I wanted to thank you for coming, and helping out with this." Casey tells him.

"Hey no thanks is necessary. I would do anything for a fellow A.D.A." Jack tells her. "Ok who do you have on your witness list?"

"I have Olivia Benson, Melinda Warner, Kendra and..." Casey starts to struggle to breathe. Jack sees that Casey is in distress and immediately calls for 911. Hearing the commotion out in the hall way. George goes running to Casey's office.  
He sees Casey having a struggle to breathe. George goes over to her and turns up her oxygen.

"Come on baby, take a couple of deep breaths. Let's get the oxygen into your lungs" George tells Casey. Casey takes a gulp of air, and is able to get her breath again. Jack breathes a sigh of relief.

"Casey you have been working to hard on this case. It's time to go home, and get some rest." George tells her.

Jack agrees with George. Casey looks at the two guys.

"I can't leave yet, I am not done with my opening statement." Casey tells them. "I have to make sure justice prevails for Melinda, Olivia, and Olivia's daughters."

"You go home, and get some sleep. I will finish up the opening statement, and it will be ready for you by the time trial is ready to start." Jack tells her.

"Ok, but you had better have it done." Casey tells him. George helps wheel Casey out to the car, he lifts her inside the car, buckles her seatbelt, puts the wheelchair in the trunk, and drives Casey home.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fin and Melinda are laying in bed. They are talking about their wedding.

"Just think, next Saturday you will be Mrs. Odafin Tutuola." Fin tells Melinda.

"I like the sound of that." Melinda tells him. Both of them have a good laugh.

"I called the cateerer today ,and she is going to come over in the morning, before we head off to work, so we can go over the food list for Saturday." Melinda tells Fin. "The flowers have all been ordered as well."

"Is your father going to walk you down the aisle?" Fin asks Melinda.

"I don't think so, my dad and I never got along. He disapproved of me becoming a medical examiner. I was suppose to follow in his foot steps and go into the army. Keep the Warner tradition." Melinda tells Fin. "I was thinking of asking Munch to walk me down the aisle."

"Munch would be honored to walk you down the aisle." Fin tells Melinda. Just as Fin wraps his arms around Melinda, when the phone rings. Melinda answers.

"Hello, Melinda it's Elliot is Fin there?" He asks her.

"Fin, it's for you. Sounds like Elliot is upset." She tells him. Fin takes the phone.

"Elliot are you ok?" Fin asks him.

"No I am not ok. I mean it started out to be a good night. I proposed to Olivia, and then later on I find out my 16 year old daughter is pregnant." Elliot tells Fin.

"Back up there a moment. You proposed to Olivia, that is wonderful news, congratulations." Fin tells him. "What's this about Kathleen being pregnant?"

"Yeah I guess her and her boyfriend decided to have sex under my roof, and she ended up pregnant." Elliot tells Fin.

"What are you going to do?" Fin asks Elliot.

"I am not sure what is going to happen yet." Elliot tells Fin. "I will see you at work tomorrow. Fin hangs up with Elliot, and turns to Melinda.

"What is going on with Elliot, he sounded pretty upset." Melinda tells Fin.

"Elliot just found out tonight that Kathleen is six weeks pregnant." Fin tells Melinda. "He did have some good news for me. He proposed to Olivia earlier this evening."

"That is wonderful news. They were meant to be together." Melinda tells Fin, as they hold each other in their arms, and fall asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back at the hospital Kathleen comes out into the waiting room. She spots Olivia standing by the nurses station. She walks up to her.

"Have you told my dad yet?" Kathleen asks her.

"Yes I told your father." Olivia tells her. "I think you should go and talk to him."

Kathleen walks off to find her father. She finds Elliot kneeling in the chapel. Kathleen walks into the chapel and sits down in the back pew, waiting for Elliot to finish his prayer.

Elliot is kneeling up at the alter.

"God, please give me the strength to face my problems in life. I found out that my daughter was possibly raped, and I also found out that she is also pregnant. Please help her Lord, show her the right way to go." Elliot finishes up his prayer. He stands up, crosses himself, and turns around, and sees Kathleen sitting there. Kathleen goes over to her father.

"I am so sorry dad. I didn't mean to get pregnant." Kathleen cries to her father. "What am I going to do now?"

Elliot wraps his arms around his daughter. "First of all you are going to call your mom, and tell her what is going on. Then you, Olivia and I are going to sit down, and figure out what to do." Elliot tells Kathleen. Kathleen gives her father a hug.

"Thanks for understanding." 


	36. Chapter 36

Monday seemed to be a blustery morning. Casey awoke at 5:30 am. Today was start of Dean Porter's trial. Casey called for George to help her get ready for the day. George helps Casey get ready. Wearing a tan colored pants suit, George wheels Casey into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"I want to be at the court house early this morning." Casey tells George.

"Trial doesn't start until 9:00am. How early do you want to be there?" George asks her.

"I want to be there by 7:30am." Casey tells him. "I have some things I want to go over. George nods at her, as they are eating breakfast. While they are eating breakfast Casey begins to choke on her piece of toast. George seeing Casey in distress jumps up and performs the Heimlich on her. After three attempts the piece of toast finally dislodges itself, and Casey starts to cough. George looks over at Casey.

"Are you ok?" George asks her.

"I think I'm ok." Casey tells him with a raspy voice. "I can't believe this damn disease is begining to win. I don't want to live on pudding the rest of my life, nor do I want some tube stuffed into my, a tube to help me eat."

George gives Casey a hug. "I promise no tubes or machines when the time comes." George tells her.

"Thank you for understanding, and thank you for being here with me." Casey tells him. George gives her a kiss.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Over at the Stabler residence Elliot has just woke up, he turns over, looks at the clock, and slowly makes his way out of bed. Leaving the love of his life asleep. He knows that she is going to have a stressful day coming up. As Elliot steps into the living room, he notices the tv on, and Kayla and Kendra sitting in front of the tv watching Sponge Bob. Kayla sees Elliot standing in the hallway.

"Elliot, good morning." Both Kayla and Kendra tell him, as they give him a hug.

"Good morning girls, how are you doing?" Elliot asks them.

"We are doing good." The twins tell Elliot at the same time,

"Are you two ready for court this morning?" Elliot asks the girls. "Don't worry, your mom and I will be there, so you don't have to be scared. You will be in the judge's chambers during your time."

"Don't worry Elliot we can do it." Kendra tells him, as she turns around to watch her favorite cartoon. Elliot turns to go into the kitchen, and sees Olivia standing there.

"Good morning, how are you this morning?" Olivia asks him, giving Elliot a kiss on the lips. Kayla and Kendra look at one another.

"YEW! Mommy's kissing a boy." Kendra tells her sister. Both Elliot and Olivia look at each other and start laughing.

"Think we should tell them now?" Olivia asks him.

"Tell us what mommy?" Kayla asks her.

"How would you like to have Elliot in our family?" Olivia asks the twins.

"What do you mean mommy? You mean like a pet." Kendra asks her.

"Uh no honey, not like a pet. Elliot and I are going to be married. He would be your new father." Olivia tells the twins.

Kayla and Kendra look at each other. "I thought we had a daddy, why do we need another one?" They ask with confusion. Olivia and Elliot look at each other.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Elliot tells Olivia. Olivia nods her head in agreement, as she gathers up the girls, to get them ready for court.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Melinda grabs another cup of coffee, and heads for her computer to check her e-mails. As she is reading her e-mails Fin walks up behind her,  
putting his hand on her shoulder, Melinda jumps from her computer spilling her coffee.

"Oh I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Fin tells Melinda.

"That's ok, I guess I still get startled after what happened." Melinda tells him.

Fin gives her a hug, and walks off to get dressed for the day.

"Are you going to be there today for the trial, or do you have to work today?" Melinda asks him.

"Cragen has let me have the time off, so I can be there for you in court. He has also given Elliot the time off as well." Fin tells Melinda.

"That's good." Melinda tells him, as she gets up to get ready for court.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 8:45am Courtroom B.  
Casey and Jack are sitting at the table when Trevor Langen comes walking in.

"Good morning Casey, Jack. I hope you know that after this trial my client will be a free man." Trevor tells Casey.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Casey tells him. "Your client belongs in prison, with the key thrown away. Trevor smiles at her and walks over to his table.

A couple minutes later Elliot and Olivia walk in with the twins, following behind them are Fin and Melinda. Casey wheels herself over to them.

"Good morning, are you ready for this?" Casey asks them.

"Yeah, I'm ready to put this whole situation behind me, and move on with my life." Melinda tells her, as Olivia nods her head in agreement.

Ten minutes later, two guards bring Dean into the courtroom. He has on a dark blue suit. As he enters the courtroom, he looks over at Olivia, and sneers at her. Olivia stares straight back at him, as the baliff comes out.

"Please rise, the honorable Judge Elizabeth Donnelly presiding." The baliff tells the packed courtroom. Judge Donnelly comes into the courtroom, and takes her seat at the judge's bench. She looks around the courtroom.

"You maybe seated." She tells the courtroom. "Is the state ready?" Both Casey and Jack nod in agreement. "Is the defensive ready?" she asks Trevor.  
Trevor nods to her as well.

"Ok if you are ready, I would like to hear opening arguments from the state." Donnelly tells Casey. Casey wheels herself to the front of where the jury is sitting.

She tells the jury of Dean's actions. How he broke into Don Cragen's house, not to find something important, but to seek revenge on his ex-wife. Olivia Benson for leaving him. He kidnapped Melinda Warner, using her to lure Olivia to Don Cragen's home. When Olivia got there. The defendant grabbed her, threw down on the floor, and proceeded to rape his ex-wife. He then cut her on her face, arms, legs. Leaving scars that will be there for the rest of her life. He then continued the torture by raping Dr. Melinda Warner, causing the miscarriage of her unborn baby. Even though I can't proscute the defendant for the murder of the unborn baby, because the baby never took a breath, but I will show you that the defendant showed no remorse to what he has done. I will also show you that the defendant hired a one Lowell Harris and Dani Beck to come to the hospital, dress as guards and try to murder both Melinda Warner, and Olivia Benson. Please find the defendant guilty. Bring justice to these two women.

Casey wheels herself over to the table. Trevor stands up, and faces the jury.

He tells how Dean went to Don Cragen's house to talk to his ex-wife, not to hurt her. He claims that Olivia caused him great distress by leaving him, to take care of two little girls, while she ran off to New York. He also tells the jury how Dean felt betrayed when his ex-wife left him. He was under distress when he broke into Don Cragen's home. He never meant for the rape to happen, he just wanted to talk. We will aso show that my client did not hire Lowell Harris or Dani Beck to murder Ms. Warner or Ms. Benson. He claims somebody else must have hired them to do the nasty deed. Please find my client not guilty, and let him go free.

Trevor goes and sits back down at the table. Judge Donnelly looks over at Casey.

"Are you ready for your first witness?" She asks Casey.

"Yes your honor I would like to call Detective Fin Tutuola to the stand." Casey tells the court. Fin stands up, and walks to the witness stand. He is sworn in by the baliff.

"Could you please tell the court where you were, the night of May 21st.?" Casey asks Fin,

"I was working late at the 1-6 with John Munch, and Don Cragen." Fin tells Casey.

"Could you tell the court, what you saw when you entered Don Cragen's house that night?" Casey asks him.

"I was called to Cragen's house around 11:30 that night. They told me that they had found both Melinda and Olivia. When I arrived there I went in the front door, and saw Melinda sitting on the couch talking with detectives Lennie Briscoe, and Ed. Greene. They informed me that Dean Porter attacked, and raped Melinda. I then saw them wheel Olivia out on a gurney. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing." Fin tells the court.

"Thank you no more questions." Casey tells him.

"No questions for this witness." Trevor tells the court.

"You may step down." Donnelly tells Fin. Fin steps down from the witness stand and goes back to sit with Melinda. Casey calls on the paramedics, doctors Hendrix and Peterson, as well as the medical examiner who ran the rape kits. All of them tesitfiying what damage that Dean caused. After the last witness is done testifying. Donnelly looks at the courtroom.

"It is now 12:30pm I am going to bring the court into recess for lunch now. I want everybody to be back here at 1:30 pm." Donnelly tells everybody.  
The jury walks out of the courtroom. Casey wheels herself over to where Elliot and Olivia are sitting.

"How are you holding up?" Casey asks her.

"I'm doing ok. It's just hard to be in the same room as Dean." Olivia tells Casey.

"Well Melinda is my next witness of the list, and then you will probably testify tomorrow." Casey tells Olivia.

Olivia thanks Casey as her, Elliot and the twins walk out of the courtroom. Casey goes back over to where Jack is sitting at the table.

"Good job Casey." Jack tells her. Casey smiles as Jack leaves the courtroom for lunch.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 1:30 pm Court Room B.  
The baliff calls the court to order once again. Judge Donnelly takes her seat, and motions for everybody to sit down.

"State may continue with their case. Please call your next witness." Donnelly tells Casey.

"I would like to call Melinda Warner to the stand." Casey tells the court. Melinda takes a deep breath and heads for the stand. After being sworn in Melinda sits down.

"Melinda could you please tell the court what happened the night of May 21st.?" Casey asks her.

"I drove over to Don Cragen's house, I was going to go over and see if Olivia was home. I arrived at home around 9:00pm. I went up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Nobody answered. I rang the bell again. A man answers the door. I did not recogonize him, when I asked him where Olivia was, he grabbed my arm roughly, and drags me into the house. He tied me up to a chair, and put a gag in my mouth. He then slapped me in the face..." Melinda pauses for a moment.

"Do you need some time to get yourself together.?" Casey asks her.

"No I am ready to go on. He then takes his cell phone out of his pocket. He dials a number, but I didn't see what number he had dialed. He then holds the phone up to my ear and tells me to say exactly what he tells me. I hear Olivia's voice on the phone. I tell her that I want to meet with her at Don Cragen's house, so we can go dress shopping together. When she arrived the front door was unlocked, she walked in and saw me tied to the chair. She went over to me and took the gag out of my mouth. Dean then grabbed her hair from behind, and threw her down on the floor. He he ripped off her clothes and I saw him rape her. He then brought her over to a chair that was next to where I was tied up. He tied, gagged, and blindfolded her.  
He then untied me from the chair, and threw me down on the floor. He took my clothes off, and raped me." Melinda tells the court as the tears fall from her eyes.

"Melinda could you please tell us what happened to Olivia in the bedroom?" Casey tells her. Trevor stands up.

"Objection, your honor. Speculation, the witness did not see what happened in the bedroom, unless she has x-ray vision." Trevor tells the court

"Sustained, please ask another question Casey." Judge Donnelly tells her.

"I have no more questions for the witness." Casey tells the court.

Trevor stands up. "I have one question for the witness." Trevor says.

"When you went over to Don Cragen's were the lights on or off in the house?" Trevor asks her.

"The lights were off in the house." Melinda tells Trevor.

"If the lights were off in the house." Melinda says.

"Ok, if the lights were off, then why did you proceed to go to the house, why didn't you just leave the porch. No you had to stick around." Trevor yells at her.

"Objection your honor, bagering the witness." Casey tells Donnelly.

"Sustained," Donnelly tells her.

"No more questions for this witness." Trevor tells her.

"The witness may step down." Donnelly tells Melinda. "I am going to call the court in recess for the night. We will meet here tomorrow morning at 9:00am"  
Donnelly tells the court. Everybody stands up, as judge Donnelly walks out of the courtroom. 


	37. Chapter 37

Tuesday 9:00am The baliff calls the court to order. Donnelly once again takes her seat at the bench. She looks over at Casey and Jack.

"Are you to continue with your testimony?" she asks them.

"Yes, we are," Casey tells her. "I would like to call Olivia Benson to the stand please." Olivia nervously makes her way to the stand, knowing that she is going to have to face her ex-husband, the one person who brutally attacked her. Olivia is sworn in, and takes a seat. Casey wheels herself to the front of the courtroom.

"First I would like to have permission for Kayla and Kendra Porter to be relieved of this part of the proceedings. I don't think it necessary for them to have to hear the details of their mother's attack," Casey tells the court.

Donnelly looks over at Trevor.

"Do you have any objection to the request made by the A.D.A.?" Donnelly asks him.

"No, your honor, I have objections," says Trevor.

Donnlley looks over to where Elliot and the twins are sitting.

"Mr. Stabler, could you please remove the twins from the courtroom," Donnelly tells him. Elliot nods, as he and the twins walk out of the courtroom.

"Can you explain to the jury and the courtroom, the night of May 21st.?" says Casey, as she turns away from Olivia.

"I had been invited over to Elliot Stabler's house that evening for dinner. While I was at Elliot's house, I recived a call from Melinda Warner, saying that she wanted to meet with me to go dress shopping. I hung up the phone, thinking it was kind of weird for Melinda to want to go dress shopping at nine in the evening. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. Melinda had mentioned that she would meet me at my uncle Don's house. I drove the 35 minutes to his house. When I got there, I saw Melinda's car sitting in the driveway. I thought it was kind of weird that the lights were off, and Melinda was no where to be seen. I went up to the front door, and noticed that the front door was unlocked. I slowly opened the door, and walked in.  
When I walked in I turned on the light, and saw Melinda tied and gagged to a chair. I was dumbfounded, I wondered to myself who could have done such a thing. I started untying Melinda, when I felt a hand grab my hair, I then felt myself being lifted up, and thrown to the floor. I then felt myself being turned over. When I looked up, I saw my ex-husband, Dean Porter standing over me. I tried to get away, but he kicked me in the ribs. He then straddled me, and tells me "that if I ever had left him, that I would pay." He then put a gun to my head. He pinned my arms down to the floor, I was able to get one of my arms free, and sratch him in the face. He slapped me in the face hard. He then re pinned my arm back down. He then laid the gun back on the floor, and reached for his knife. He cut my blouse off. He then cut off my bra. I was struggling, trying to get free from him. He then took off my jeans and used the knife once again, and cut off my panties,as I tried getting away, but he is much stronger than I am. He forced my legs open with his knee. He forced himself into me. As I was screaming for him to please stop, he kept saying over and over again. "You really like that, don't you Bitch?" Olivia pauses for a moment. Donnelly hands her a kleenex.

"Are you able to go on, or do you need a break for a few moments?" Donnelly asks Olivia.

"No, I can go on, thanks." Olivia tells her.

"After he got done raping me, he threw my torn and ripped clothes back at me. He then cut my right leg. He then tied, and gagged me. He put a blindfold on me. The next thing I know I can hear him untying Melinda from her chair. I pleaded with him, not to hurt her. I tried to explain to him that Melinda was pregnant, but the Bastard has no heart, he raped her as well. I heard him leave the living room. I could hear water being run. A few moments later, Dean comes back into the living room. He unties me from the chair, and drags me into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed. He proceeded to tell me "that I should have never left him." he then cut my face, legs, and arms. Being in so much pain, I blocked it out, when he decided to rape me one more time." Olivia tells the court.

"I just have one more question for you." Casey tells Olivia. "While you were in the hospital, did you know the man that tried to kill you?"

"No, I had never seen the man before, Olivia tells her.

"I have no more questions for the witness," Casey says.

Trevor stands up from the table and slowly walks over to Olivia.

"You say, that when you got to Don Cragen's house, the lights were off, and Melinda was no where to be seen?" Trevor asks her.

"Yes," Olivia replies to his question.

"Why didn't you call for back up?" Trevor questions her. "Isn't that what a cop is suppose to do? You know call for backup."

"Leading the witness," Casey tells Donnelly.

"Sustained," says Donnelly.

"You also said that you had never met Lowell Harris before, but isn't it a fact that you had meant him once before at Dean's company picnic." Tevor asks her.

"No, I have never seen the man before." Olivia tells Trevor.

Dean stands up at the table. "She's lying, she has met Lowell Harris before." Dean yells.

"Please Mr. Langen, make your client be quiet, if I hear anymore outbursts from him. He will be escorted out of the courtroom.," Donnelly threatnes.

"Like I was saying, I had never seen or met Lowell Harris before the attack in the hospital," Olivia tells him.

"No more questions for this witness," says Trevor.

Donnelly excuses Olivia from the witness stand. Olivia goes and sits down next to Melinda and Fin. Melinda reaches over, takes Olivia's hand, and gives it a squeeze. Casey looks around.

"I would like to call Kayla Porter." Casey tells the court. Once again Trevor stands up.

"Your honor, why call Kayla and Kendra to the stand. They were not there when their mother was attacked. Their testimony would be hearsay." Trevor tells the court.

"Both Kayla and Kendra have told Detective Stabler, that their father hired Lowell Harris to come and molest them," says Casey.

"The alleged crime the twins have made up, happened in Oregon. Dean and Lowell need to face charges in Oregon, not here in New York." Trevor tells Casey. Donnelly looks over at Trevor.

"I have to agree with Trevor, the crime in question, never happened here in New York City. The twins will not testify today." Donnelly tells both Trevor and Casey,

"Thank you," says Trevor, as he and Casey take their seats.

"The state rests." Casey says.

Just as Donnelly is ready for Trevor to call his first witness to the stand. Casey slumps foward in her wheelchair, and quits breathing. Seeing this Trevor yells for somebody to get an ambulance. The baliff calls for an ambulance right away. 


	38. Chapter 38

The ambulance arrives at the courthouse. The paramedics rush inside, and start working on Casey. People are gathering around, making it impossible for the paramedics to do their jobs. Elliot and Fin step in to help curb the crowd.

"Come on everybody, please back up. Let the paramedics do their jobs," says Elliot People start to back up, letting the paramedics do their jobs. Olivia looks over at Elliot.

"I am going to go and call George," she tells Elliot. Elliot nods to Olivia, as she goes to find a place to make a phone call. The paramedics look over at the crowd. One of the paramedics speaks up.

"Does anybody know what her name is?" The paramedic asks the crowd. Judge Donnelly steps forward.

"This is A.D.A . Casey Novak," she tells the paramedics. "She was diagnosed six months ago with Lou Gerhigs's disease."

The paramedics slip a tube down Casey's throat, to help her breathe more eaisly. They start bagging her immediately. The paramedics load Casey on the gurney, and take her out to the ambulance. As they are loading her up, Olivia comes running out of the courthouse.

"I just got a hold of George, and told him what is going on with Casey. He is going to meet the ambulance at the hospital." Olivia tells the gang. "I am going to ride with Casey. Elliot, could you please take the girls over uncle Don's house?"

Olivia climbs into the back of the ambulance with Casey. The ambulance pulls out, heading for the hospital.

Twenty minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital. Casey has started to come around. She is unable to speak with the tube in her throat, and starts to thrash around, trying to remove the tube that is coming out of her mouth. Olivia gently takes her hands.

"Come on Casey, they will have the tube out pretty soon." Olivia tells her. "You need to relax."

Olivia jumps out of the ambulance, and sees George standing there. He has tears in his eyes.

"Oh God, Olivia, what happened?" He wants to know.

"She had just got done questioning me, and she went back to the table. A few minutes later, she slumped over in her wheelchair and quit breathing, Olivia tells him.

George follows Olivia and the gurney into the ER, where a doctor and a nurse meet them.

"What do we have here?" The doctor asks the paramedics.

"A 35 year old female, who has been diganosed six months ago with Lou Gerhig's disease. She collapsed at the courthouse, We had to tube her to get air into her. She is stable now," The paramedics tell the doctor, as they gather their things, and head out on their next run. The doctor turns to George and Olivia.

"Does she have any family here?" The doctor asks them.

"I'm her boyfriend, and this is best friend Olivia Benson." George tells the doctor. "Her parents are traveling around the world right now." The doctor shakes his head, as he walks into the room to examine Casey. George and Olivia go out to the waiting room, where they see; Fin, Melinda, Elliot, Elizabeth, Trevor, and Munch standing there. Olivia goes over to Elliot and gives him a hug.

"What has the doctor found out yet?" Munch wants to know.

"Nothing yet," George tells him, as he walks over to the window and looks out. Elliot walks over to him.

"If there is anything that we can do for you, please let us know. We are here for you." Elliot tells George.

"Thanks," George tells him.

A few moments later the doctor comes out to talk to everybody. He looks around at everybody sitting in the waiting room.

"I thought I would come and let you know,that Casey is stable for now. I am going to admit her into the ICU. Her body is very weak, and her lungs are filled with fluid. With the capacity her lungs are putting out, I'm afraid she has pnumeonia. Does she have a DNR sheet," the doctor tells the group.

"She does have a DNR order, it's back at her house," George tells the doctor. "I can have it here in an hour."

"That's ok, I will just have you sign another form, on her behalf." The doctor tells George.

George looks around the room, and sees that people are wiping their eyes. Georg tells everybody, that he is going to see Casey, and he will be back in a little while. The doctor shows George to the room, in the ICU where Casey is laying in one of the beds, with an oxygen mask over her face. She smiles weakly when George walks into the room. He goes over to the bed, lifts the oxygen mask from her face, and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Casey, I have always loved you. You have been my best friend, and companion in life. I was wondering if you Casy Novak, would marry me?" George asks Casey. Casey looks at him.

"I don't know, it takes a long time to get a wedding put together. I don't have that much time left." Casey tells him.

"We could get married today, we can ask the hospital chaplain to marry us,and we have witnesses. We would just need a cake and some flowers." George tells Casey.

"What about a ring, I am not getting married without a ring," Casey tells George. George stands up from the chair he was sitting in, tells Casey that he will be back shortly. Casey laughs weakly as he runs out the door. He goes back to the waiting room, very excited,as he runs past everybody, he blurts out to everybody.

"Be ready to attend a wedding at five this evening," he says. Elliot looks at everybody else.

"Did he just say wedding?" Elliot curiously asks the others. 


	39. Chapter 39

George turns back around to the group hanging out in the waiting room.

"Yes, I did say wedding. I asked Casey to marry me, and she said yes." George tells everybody with a smile on his face. Trevor looks over at everyone.

"Well, it looks like we have a wedding to prepare for," he tells everybody. George comes up to Elliot. He takes Elliot off to the side.

"Elliot, could you be my best man?" He asks him. Worrying that Elliot will say no. Elliot looks over at George.

"I would be honored to be your best man, and congratulations to you and Casey," Elliot tells him,

George tells everybody that he needs to go and get changed into something more comfortable. He explains that he is trying to make this wedding comfortable for Casey. Everybody is agrees with George. A few minutes later a voice over the intercom fills the hallways.

"Would an Olivia Benson, and Melinda Warner please come to the ICU?" The voice announces. Olivia and Melinda look at one another, and head for the ICU wondering what the announcement is all about. When they get to the ICU, they check in with the nurse.

"We are Olivia Benson and Melinda Warner, you paged us?" Olivia asks the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Oh yes, Casey Novak would like to see you," the nurse tells them, as she opens the door to the ICU unit. Olivia and Melinda walk into Casey's room. They go over to the bed ,where Casey is sleeping. Melinda turns to Olivia.

"Do we wake her, or let her sleep?" Melinda starts to ask Olivia, when Casey wakes up.

"I'm not sleeping, just resting a while. I need to save my energy for later," Casey tells them. "I have a favor to ask both of you. Olivia would you be my maid of honor, and Melinda would you please be my brides maid?" Casey asks them. Olivia and Melinda both give Casey a big hug, and answer yes to her question. Casey starts to cough violently. When Casey is done coughing, she turns to Olivia.

"I am so sorry about that," Casey tells her, as she struggles to breathe more easily. "I was wondering if your two girls, would like to be my flowergirls?"

"They would love that:" Olivia tells Casey. Casey gives both Melinda and Olivia a hug. She puts her head back down on the pillow. Not wanting to disturb her anymore, Olivia and Melinda leave the room. They head back to the waiting room. Olivia goes over to Elliot and gives him a hug.

"Could you do me a favor, and go pick up the girls from Don's place?" Olivia asks Elliot. "They are going to be flower girls." Elliot grabs his keys, and tells Olivia that he will be back in about an hour.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot arrives at Don's house. He rings the doorbell, and waits. A few seconds later a strange woman answers the door.

"Yes, may I help you please?" The woman asks Elliot.

"Uh, yes is Don home?" He asks her. He hears the woman calling out Dons name. Soon Don shows up at the door.

"Hey, Elliot, Olivia just called. Please come on in," Don tells Elliot. "Oh by the way, this is Nora Lewin. Nora this is Elliot Stabler, one of my best detectives at the 1-6." Elliot shakes hands with Nora, and tells her that he is glad to meet her. Elliot steps into the house, and sees the twins playing Barbie dolls. He goes over to the girls, and bends down to their level.

"Hey there. Are you two ready to go, we are going to a wedding tonight," Elliot tells the girls. The twins look at Elliot.

"Are you and mommy getting married?" Kayla asks Elliot.

"Eventually we are going to be married, but not tonight," Elliot tells the girls, as a smile comes across his face. The girls pick up their toys, give Don a hug, and start walking out the door with Elliot. Elliot turns to Don.

"See you at the wedding," he tells Don, as he gets in the car. Elliot pulls out of the driveway, and looks at the twins.

"Ok, only one more stop to make," Elliot says to himself. Elliot drives back to his place. He takes the twins out of the car, and goes into the house.  
He looks around and sees Kathleens book bag sitting on the floor by couch. Elliot calls for Kathleen.

"Dad, I'm in the bathroom:" Kathleen barely gets the words to Elliot.

"Kathleen, are you ok?" He asks Kathleen.

"Yeah dad, I will be fine. Just as soon as I..." Kathleen tries to tell him, as she prays to the porcelain god. Elliot goes down the hallway, and sees Kathleen hung over the toilet. Elliot starts to laugh, as he remembers the days of Kathy hanging over the toilet, with each of her pregnancies.  
Kathleen sees Elliot standing there.

"Dad, it's not funny. I am so sick," Kathleen tells him. Elliot tries not to laugh.

"Hey just wondering if you were up for a wedding this evening?" Elliot asks her. Kathleen picks up her head from the toilet.

"Who's getting married tonight?" Kathleen asks Elliot.

"Aunt Casey is getting married tonight. Oh by the way, Aunt Casey is back in the hospital, the doctors are not giving her very much longer," Elliot tells Kathleen. Kathleen stands up from the toilet, splashes cold water on her face, and turns back to Elliot.

"Dad, how long does Casey have?" Kathleen wants to know.

"I don't know honey, but she is getting weaker and weaker now. She collapsed at the trial this morning," Elliot tells her. Kathleen tells Elliot, that she will go and get her and the girls ready for the wedding. Elliot thanks her, as he gives her a hug.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile back at the hospital, Olivia and Melinda are in Casey's room, helping her get ready. Melinda had ran out, and bought a couple of dresses for Casey. The women are helping Casey to try them on. When a nurse comes knocking on the door.

"Hey there, are up for a visitor?" The nurse asks her.

"Yes, as long as it's not George," Casey tells the nurse. The nurse laughs, as she tells John to go on in. John steps into the room. He goes over to Casey and gives her a hug.

"You look good," John tells her. "Do you have somebody to walk you down the aisle?"

"No, nobody," Casey says as tears fill her eyes. John looks over at her, and smiles.

"If you have no objections, I would be honored to walk you down the aisle?" John asks her. Casey gives John a hug.

"I would be honored for you to walk me down the aisle, but in my case. You will be rolling me down the aisle," Casey tells John, as a smile comes across her face. John tells Casey that he will see her about an hour or so. Casey smiles as John walks out of the room, and Casey continues to get ready for her big day. 


	40. Chapter 40

Elliot arrives back at the hospital with Kathleen and the twins. He goes back to the waiting room, and spots Fin and Munch standing there.

"Hey there. Have you seen Liv anywhere?" Elliot asks them.

"Yeah, she is with Casey and Melinda. They are getting Casey ready for her moment," Fin tells him.

"I have to go and get the twins to their mom," Elliot tells them, as he takes the girls down to the ICU. Elliot gets down to the ICU. He pushes the button to let the door open. Him, Kathleen and the twins start walking through the door. A nurse spots the twins.

"Sir, wait sir. The two little girls can't be back here," the nurse tells him.

"Oh, ok. Could you have Olivia Benson come out here please?" Elliot asks the nurse. "She is visiting with Casey Novak." The nurse looks over at Elliot.

"Casey is no longer in ICU," the nurse tells Elliot. Elliot gets a concerned look on his face.

"Where is she?" Elliot wants to know.

"Let me go and find out, I just came on shift," she tells him. She goes over to the desk and pulls out a book. She flips a couple of pages.

"Oh here it is. Casey Novak has been moved to a private room. Let's see, room 426," she tells Elliot. "Something about a wedding." With a sigh of relief, Elliot thanks the nurse and walks towards the elevator. Elliot, Kathleen and the twins get off on the fourth floor. A nurse comes walking down the hallway toward Elliot and the girls. Elliot stops her.

"Could you please tell me where room 426 is?" Elliot asks her.

"Sure of course. Down the hall, take a right half way down the hall, you will see the chaple, and room 426 is two doors down from there," the nurse tells him. Elliot thanks her, and heads down the hallway. As Elliot and the girls walk past the chapel. Elliot looks in, and sees Trevor, Elizabeth, Munch and Fin decorating the chapel. Elliot steps inside.

"Hey, this looks good. Munch, I didn't know you were quite the interior decorate," Elliot tells Munch, as he laughs at him. Munch picks up one of the bouquet of flowers, and throws it at Elliot. Elliot dodges the flowers, as he goes back out into the hallway. Him and the girls get to room 426, He knocks on the door and steps inside.

"Hey there, I brought you two little girls," Elliot tells the three women in the room. Kayla and Kendra go running up to their mother, and give her a hug.

"Did you have a good time at uncle Dons?" Olivia asks the girls.

"Yeah mommy, we did, and uncle Don, has a girlfriend." Kendra tells her mom. Olivia looks over at Elliot.

"What's this about my uncle having a girlfriend?" Olivia wants to know.

"Her name is Nora Lewin, she is the D.A," Elliot tells her. "She is a very nice woman. I think she would make a great partner for your uncle." Olivia smiles "Whatever makes my uncle happy. He deserves to be happy.

"Don't you have to go, and get ready?" Olivia asks Elliot. Elliot gives her a kiss and walks out of the door.

George, Fin, Munch and Elliot are getting ready in the men's restroom for the wedding. George looks over at the other three guys.

"I never thought, I would be getting ready for my wedding inside the mens restroom. Let alone get married to the woman I love, in the hospital," George tells them, as he tries to get is tie tied. Munch looks over at him.

"Here, let me help you." Munch tells him. You look nervous."

"I am nervous, and I am also scared," George tells the guys. "I love Casey with all of my heart, and I want to be with her, but I am so scared that I will be losing her soon.

"You have everyright to be nervous," Elliot tells him. "I know I was very nervous, when Kathy and I got married. You are going to be just fine, remember we are all here for you." George gives Elliot a hug.

"Thanks."

Munch looks at his watch, and realizes the time.

"Well folks, we only have 20 minutes, before the show starts," Munch tells everybody.

Inside the chapel, friends of Casey and George are starting to fill the pews. Don and Nora are sitting up close to the front, Trevor and Elizabeth are sitting on the other side of the room, Van Buren, along with Briscoe and Greene, are sitting together behind Don and Nora. Kathleen comes in, and sits down next to Don and Nora. Don gives her a hug.

"Hey, how have you been?" Don asks her

"I'm doing pretty good," Kathleen tells him. "Did dad tell you what was going on?"

"No, he never tells me anything," Don tells her, laughing.

"Sounds like my dad. By the way I'm pregnant. I am 8 weeks along," Kathleen tells him.  
Don sits there is complete shock.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Don asks her.

"I'm not sure what I am going to do yet," Kathleen tells him.

"Whatever you decide, remember I am here for you," Don tells her. Lennie leans over to talk with Don.

"Great turn out," Lennie tells Don. Casey and George really deserve this.

"Yes, yes they do," Don tells him. A few minutes later George, Elliot and Fin walk into the chapel with the chaplain behind them. They take their places up in the front. A couple of minutes later some music starts to play. Everybody turns around and sees Kayla and Kendra standing at the door. They look inside the chapel, scared to go inside. Elliot smiles at them, and they start walking down aisle. Next is Melinda, as she Is walking down the aisle, Fin smiles at her. Olivia makes her way down the aisle next, and she takes her place along side Melinda. The Bridal processional starts playing. Everybody stands up, turns around and they see Casey sitting in her wheelchair, dressed in a white simple gown, holding a boquet of red, yellow, and white roses. Standing next to her is Munch.

"Well are you ready for this?" Munch asks her.

"Yeah, I'm ready:" Casey tells Munch. Munch takes a hold of one of the handles to the wheelchair, and slowly guides Casey down the aisle to her Prince Charming. 


	41. Chapter 41

Munch gets Casey up to the front of the chapel. He gives Casey a quick kiss and hug, and takes his seat next to Trevor. The chaplain smiles, and begins the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of George Huang, and Casey Novak." The chaplain tells the guest. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," says Munch, as he stands. The chaplain continues on with the ceremony.

"George and Casey have their own vows they want to do, so I am going to turn this ceremony over to them:" The chaplain tells everybody,  
George pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, and opens it up. He looks at Casey.

"For better or worse, through thick and thin,  
I'll be there by your side sharing the laughter and the tears through life's uncertain ride.

We don't know what the future has in store for you and me but this I know, without a doubt,  
the best is yet to be," George reads from the paper. Olivia looks over at Casey, and sees that the tears are running down her face. She goes over and wipes the tears away. Casey gains her composure. She takes a deep breath and starts to speak.

"Love is patient. Love is kind.  
It is not jealous,  
it does not rejoice over wrongdoing,  
but rejoices in the truth.  
It bears all things, believes all things,  
hopes all things. Love never fails," Casey recites, as she takes a deep breath. The chaplain looks around the room.

"Now Casey and George will exchange rings. George turns to Elliot, who hands him a ring. George bends down on his knee, and takes Casey hand into his.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today,  
Casey,wherever the wind may carry me,  
I will stay by your side as your husband Take this ring as a sign of my love," George tells her. George stands back up. The chaplain smiles

"Let us pray," the chaplain tells the guest.

"Father in heaven,  
You ordained marriage for your children,  
and you gave us love.  
We present to You, Georg and Casey who come this day to be married.  
May the covenant of love they make be blessed with true devotion and spiritual commitment.  
We ask that You, God,  
will give them the ability to keep the covenant they have made.  
When selfishness shows itself, grant generosity;  
when mistrust is a temptation, give moral strength;  
when there is misunderstanding, give patience and gentleness;  
if suffering becomes a part of their lives,  
give them a strong faith and an abiding love.  
Amen," the chaplain prays.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. George Huang," the chaplain tells everybody. Tears are wiped from faces, and cheers go up in the chapel. Fin turns on a radio, and the music starts playing Lost in this moment. George and Casey make their way down aisle followed by; Elliot and Olivia, Fin and Melinda, Kayla and Kendra, and finally the chaplain. George looks over at Casey.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her.

"Never better, this is the best day of my life," Casey tells him. The small group gather around George and Casey, and offer their congratulations. George thanks everybody for being there.

"Don't forget, there is going to be a small reception in the hospital garden, so please join us," George tells everybody. 


	42. Chapter 42

The reception takes place in the hospital's garden. The roses, lilies, lilac, and tulips are blooming. George wheels Casey into the garden, Casey looking tired from the days festivies, asks George to wheel her over to a shaded area in the garden. George wheels her over there, while Trevor and Don rearrange the tables, so that Casey can enjoy cutting the wedding cake with George. Elliot comes over to George.

"Very nice ceremony George. Where are you and Casey going to spend your honeymoon?" Elliot asks, trying to keep the day a postivie one.

"We were thinking a luxury suite, overlooking the helicopter pad. Would do just fine," George tells Elliot laughing. The two gentlemen join the rest of the guests. George and Casey cut their wedding cake. George feeds Casey a piece, then he helps her with a drink of sparkling cider. Casey attempts to feed George his piece of cake, but drops it on the ground, when her arm refuses to cooperate with her.

"I am so sorry," Casey tells George.

"That's alright," George tells Casey, as he gives her a kiss on the lips. Olivia comes over to George and Casey with the twins. The twins look up at George.

"Thank you for letting us be your flower girls," Kayla tells George, as Kendra smiles at him. George tussles their hair.

"Your welcome," he tells them. George looks over at Casey, and notices that she is getting more and more tired. He gathers everybody around the garden's fountain.

"We are going to leave a little early. Casey is getting very tired, and she really needs to rest," George tells the guest. "First, Casey is going to throw the boquet. Elizabeth, Nora, and Olivia line up to catch the boquet. With her somewhat good arm, Casey tosses the boquet in the air. It lands in Olivia's arms. Melinda looks over at her.

"Well, looks like you are going to be the next one to be married," Melinda tells her. Olivia smiles at her. George once again thanks everybody for being there. Casey gives everybody a hug, and George wheels her back into the hosptial. The rest of guests clean up the garden and stand around talking. Elizabeth looks over at everybody.

"Be ready to continue on with the trial Monday morning at 9:00am," she tells everyone. "I know it's going to be hard without Casey being there, but Jack McCoy is a great assest to the team." Everybody shakes their heads. A few minutes later Don and Nora say their goodbyes to everybody.

"Hey, we have to be going. Nora wants to take me to an opening at the museum," Don tells everybody. He gives Olivia and the girls a kiss goodbye, and shakes hands with everybody else. He looks over at Kathleen.

"Remember, I am here for you anytime," he tells her. Kathleen smiles, as Don and Nora walk off. Trevor says his goodbyes, and tells everybody he will see them on Monday morning, Munch decides it's time for him to make his exit. He tells Elliot and Fin he will see them at work the next day, Fin and Melinda say goodbye as well.

"We have to be going. We have to go and get our rings sized for our big day," Fin tells the rest of the guests still there. Melinda comes over to Olivia,

"I will see you tomorrow," Melinda tells her.

Elliot looks around the garden, he gives Olivia a small kiss. He sees that Kayla has fallen asleep, he picks her up and carries her to the car. On their way home, Kathleen looks at her dad.

"Dad, can I talk to you and Olivia when we get home?" Kathleen asks her dad.

"Yeah, sure sweety anything," Elliot tells her.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I have to get some sleep. Have a great day. 


	43. Chapter 43

After arriving home, Elliot and Olivia put the twins to bed. They join Kathleen in the living room. Kathleen sits in a chair, while Elliot and Olivia sit on the sofa.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Elliot asks Kathleen.

"I'm caught between keeping the baby or putting the baby up for adoption," Kathleen tells Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot gets up from the couch, goes over Kathleen, and gives her a hug.

"We are here for you, no matter what decision you make,"Elliot tells her. Just remember if you decide to keep the baby, Glenn is going to help you raise the baby. He's the father, so he needs to take responsibility for the baby." Kathleen thanks her dad, stands up, gives Olivia a hug and kiss.

"I am going to go and think on it for awhile," Kathleen tells them. Kathleen walks down to her room. Olivia and Elliot sit back down on the couch, and throw a movie into the dvd. Half way through the movie, Olivia falls asleep on Elliot's lap. Elliot turns off the movie, picks up Olivia, and takes her into the bedroom.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX George sits by Casey's bed, as she sleeps. A few minutes later a nurse comes into the room, she starts changing Casey's iv bags.

"I just wanted to say congratulations," the nurse tells George.

"Thanks," George replies back. The nurse finishes up with Casey, and leaves the room. George climbs up in the bed with Casey. He strokes her hair,  
and whispers into her ear.

"You know how special you are?" George tells her. "Just remember no matter what happens I will always be there for you." George closes his eyes, and falls asleep. While George is asleep, Casey starts to have convulsions. George jumps up from the bed, and pushes the call light. Two nurses come running into the room. One of the nurses pulls out a needle.

"What is that for?" George questions the nurse.

"I am just giving her some Ativan, to help stop the convulsions," the nurse tells him. George paces around the room, as the two nurses, and then a doctor work on Casey. When the seizure stops, the doctor goes over to George.

"We need to have a talk out in the hallway," the doctor tells George. George follows the doctor out into the hallway.

George faces the doctor. "This sounds like you have some bad news for me," George asks the doctor.

"Yeah, this is not easy for me to say," the doctor tells George. "Her convulsions were the result of Casey not getting enough oxygen. I highly recommend that she be put on a ventilator to help her breathe."

"You don't understand doctor. Casey has asked not to be put on any machines,"George tells the doctor. The doctor looks at Casey's chart. After studying it for a while, he closes it.

"Without getting enough oxygen, Casey may not have very much longer. I suggest you call your friends and family, and prepare to say goodbye," the doctor tells George. He then walks back into Casey's room, and adjusts her oxygen to a higher level. He comes back out to the hallway.

"I have turned up her oxygen, to help her breathe a little more easily," the doctor tells George. George thanks the doctor, and walks back into the room.  
He walks over to Casey's bed. Casey opens her eyes, and looks at George.

"Hey there," Casey tells George weakly. George smiles.

"How are you doing?" George asks her.

"George, I am so tired. I am ready to go home now," Casey tells George. With tears running down his face, George turns to Casey.

"I will do whatever I can, to help you with your journey," George tells her. "I am going to go out into the halway, I have a few calls to make." Casey shakes her head,and puts it back on the pillow, and falls asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot and Olivia are sleeping when the phone rings, After the second ring, Elliot wakes up.

"Uh, what. Who is calling at this time?" Elliot asks as he reaches for the phone.

"Hello, this is Elliot," he tells the caller.

"Elliot, it's George. You and Olivia need to come down to the hospital, Casey has took a turn for the worse, the doctor is not giving her very much longer"  
George tells Elliot.

"We will be there as soon as we can," Elliot tells George. He hangs up the phone, and nudges Olivia.

"Hey Liv, wake up," he tells her. "We need to go to the hospital, Casey has taken a turn for the worse." Olivia stirs, and is not sure if she heard Elliot right. It finally hits her, and she starts to cry. Elliot goes over to her, and puts his arms around her. A few minutes later Elliot knocks on Kathleen's bedroom door. He goes over to her bed, and gently shakes her.

"Kathleen, wake up for a moment," he tells Kathleen. Kathleen opens her eyes.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" Kathleen asks him.

"I need for you to watch the twins, while Olivia and I head off to the hospital. Aunt Casey has taken a turn for the worse. It may not be to much longer," Elliot tells her. Kathleen gives her dad a hug.

"Tell Aunt Casey that I love her, I will be over to see her, after I drop the twins off at school." Kathleen tells Elliot. Elliot gets up from the bed, and walks out the door. Him and Liv head off to the hospital. 


	44. Chapter 44

Arriving at the hospital, Olivia and Elliot head up to Casey's room. When they arrive on the third floor, they see George outside in the hallway, pacing back and forth. Olivia walks up to him, and gives George a hug.

"How are you holding up?" Elliot asks his friend. George runs his hands through his hair, and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know how much more of this I can handle. All I wanted was to have a normal life with Casey, but I pushed her away, and now I am going to lose her"  
George tells Elliot and Olivia.

"George, remember you came back to Casey. You both started over, and got married considering the consequences of Casey's condition," Elliot tells him.  
George thanks his friends for being there for him and for Casey.

"What happened to Casey, she seemed to be fine at both the wedding and the reception," Olivia asks George. "We all know that she was getting tired."

"Her lungs are filling up with fluid again, the doctor says that she possibly has pnuemonia," George tells them. "They have taken her down for a x-ray. They want to see how much damage has been done to her lungs. While George, Olivia, and Elliot are talking. Fin and Melinda come walking down the hallway.

"We got your message, George is anything we can do for you?" Melinda asks him, as she gives him a hug.

"No, just being here for Casey is all I ask," George tells her. A half hour later, the x-ray tech brings Casey back up to the room. He looks over at everybody.

"The doctor will be in shortly," he tells them, as he walks out the door. George goes over to Casey, and takes her hand.

"Hey, you have some visitors," George whispers in her ear. Olivia walks over to the bed.

"Hey there Liv. Well I guess this is it. I am going to be making my journey home soon. You have been such a great friend," Casey tells her, as Melinda joins her on the other side of Casey. Not being able to see Casey in the condition she is in, Fin gets up and walks out of the room. He goes to the nearest wall, and punches it.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kathleen wakes up at 6:00am. She goes into the twins room, and gently shakes them.

"Hey you two, time to wake up," Kathleen tells them.

"Where is mommy?" Kendra asks Kathleen.

"Your mom and Elliot had to go to the hospital. After I drop you off at school, I am going to head over there, but don't worry I will pick you up from school," Kathleen tells the twins. While the girls are eating breakfast the phone rings. Kathleen jumps, hoping that this is not the phone call she is dreading to hear.

"Hello Kathleen Stabler speaking," she tells the caller.

"Good morning beautiful," Glenn tells her.

"Hey Glenn, I can't talk very long. I have to keep the line open, in case my dad or his girlfriend calls," Kathleen tells him. "My Aunt Casey is dying, and she does not have very much more time left."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you to the school dance next Friday?" Glenn asks her.

"That would be great," Kathleen tells him. "I won't be in school today."

"Ok," Glenn tells her, and hangs up. Kathleen grabs the keys from the kitchen cupboard, tells the twins it's time to leave for school, locks the door behind them and drives the twins to school. After dropping the twins off at school, Kathleen heads straight for the hospital. When Kathleen arrives at the hospital she steps inside, and makes her way to the information desk.

"Could you please tell me what room Casey Novak is in?" Kathleen questions the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, she is in room 335, the hospice room," The volunteer tells her.  
Kathleen thanks her, and takes the elevator up to the third floor, when she steps off, and goes down the hallway. She has no problems finding the room, with all the people standing outside the door. Kathleen finds her father and walks up to him.

"I'm sorry for skipping school today, but I wanted to be with Aunt Casey," Kathleen tells him.

Elliot gives her a hug, "It's ok I understand," Elliot tells Kathleen. She is awake right now, if you want to go and see her"  
Kathleen walks over to Casey's bed, and sits down next to Casey. She takes a deep breath.

"Hey there Aunt Casey," Kathleen tells her.

"Hey there," Casey tells Kathleen, as she struggles to breathe. "What are doing out of school today."

"I wanted to be here with you," Kathleen tells Casey. "I have a question for you."

"Anything you want or need," Casey tells Kathleen.

"You have probably heard, that I am pregnant," Kathleen tells her. "I was wondering if I could name the baby after you."

Tears run down Casey's face. She takes a few deep breaths.

"I would be honored to have your baby named after me. I just wish I was going to be around to see your baby. You kids grew up right before my eyes," Casey tells her. Kathleen leans down, and gives Casey a hug.

"Thank you Casey, thank you," Kathleen tells her. 


	45. Chapter 45

Kathleen walks out of the room, with tears running down her face. Elliot comes up to his daughter and wraps his arms around her.

"How are you holding up?" He asks her.

"I'm doing ok," Kathleen tells him. Kathleen thanks her father and walks off down the hallway. Kathleen makes her way to the chapel. She looks around the room, the same room, that was the site of happiness only a short time ago. Kathleen sees Trevor sitting in one of the pews. She goes up and starts talking with him.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here," Kathleen tells Trevor.

"That's ok, I just came here first, before I go and see Casey," Trevor tells her. "Your dad called me just a little while ago."

"Glad you could be here. George and Casey both need all the support they can get," Kathleen tells him. After sitting in the chapel for a bit, Trevor and Kathleen make their way back to Casey's room. More friends and collegues have shown up at the hospital. Kathleen sees Glenn standing behind Elliot. She walks over to him.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I just wanted to see if you needed some support," he tells her, as Glenn gives Kathleen a hug.

"Thanks, but I have my friends and family here," Kathleen tells him. "We need to talk later."

"About what?" Trevor asks her.

"Not now, later," Kathleen tells him. Glenn frustrated walks down the hallway, punching one of the walls as he walks by. Some time later George and the doctor come walking out of Casey's room. George looks over at everybody, he has tears running down his face.

"Casey has slipped into a coma now, it probably won't be much longer now. The doctor says that her oxygen levels are only at 40 percent now," George informs the gang, that is hanging out at her door. Olivia and Melinda wipe the tears from their faces. Elliot comes over, and puts his arms around her.  
A few minutes later Trevor walks into Casey's room. He goes over to the bed, and sits down in the chair that had been placed there. He takes her hand.

"Hey there, Case. I don't know if you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you, that it has been an honor working beside you. I know I was a pain in ass defense attorney at times, but you put up with me, and I thank you." Trevor tells her, as he silently says a prayer. He then gets up from the chair,and walks out of the room.

"I hate to leave, but I have to go and prepare for my part of the trial," Trevor tells everyone as he gives everybody a hug good bye.

"We'll call you, and let you know," Elliot tells him.

"Thanks," Trevor tells him, as he walks away, As Trevor is about to get on the elevator, off steps Anita, Lennie, and Ed.

"Hey there, how is everything going?" Lennie asks him.

"Not good, Casey slipped into a coma earlier," Trevor tells them. "I have to go now, I will talk with you later."

Anita, Lennie, and Ed walk down the hallway. Don sees his friend and walks up to him.

"Lennie, sure glad you could make it," Don tells him. "We are just all sitting around, playing the waiting game." Anita goes and sits down in the one of the chairs that has been placed for people to sit. We watches as the nurses go in and out of Casey's room. The nurse tells George, that she has given Casey some morphine, to help ease her pain. George thanks her, as he steps back into the room. As he sits there, Melinda pokes her head into the room.

"George, is it ok?" Melinda asks him. George smiles.

"Come on in. Where is Fin?" George asks her.

"He has a hard time dealing with things like this," Melinda tells him. "He can handled seeing people who are already have passed on, but when it comes to someone he cares for, then he has a problem. Melinda sits down, and starts talking with Casey.

"Casey you have been a great friend. You have been there for Fin and I. I just wish you could be there for us, when we get married, but I know you will be smiling down on us. I'm not sure what else I can say, but thanks for being there. It's ok, to make your trip home, everybody here understands," Melinda tells the comatose Casey. She sits holding Casey's hand, as the doctor comes in. He checks Casey's oxygen again, and shakes his head.

"Her oxygen level is down to 30 percent," It probably won't be to much longer," The doctor tells George. Melinda stands up, and tells George that she is going to go out, and give him some private time with Casey. George gives her a hug, and walks out of the room. As she walks out of the room, everybody that is there stands up.

"Well?" Elliot asks her.

"Nothing yet, but her oxygen levels have dropped down to 30 percent," Melinda tells everyone. Olivia and Elliot head for the chapel, Fin goes outside to ponder over his thoughts, Don and Nora, make their way to the hospital garden, Anita, Lennie, and Ed go to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee, Kathleen is on her cell phone talking with someone.

George sits beside Casey. He strokes her hair, and her hands. He then lays his head down on her chest and falls asleep. A couple of hours later, the nurse comes in to give her another dose of morphine. She walks up to the bed, and notices that something is not quite right. She takes out her stethoscope, and checks for a heart beat. The nurse calmly shakes George. George slowly opens his eyes. The nurse smiles at him.

"Casey's journey is over now, she is home with God now," the nurse tells him. With falling from his face, George thanks her.

"When do you want me to come back in to prepare the body for the funeral home?" The nurse asks him.

"Just give everybody time to say their goodbyes, and then you can get her prepared," George tells the nurse. George gives Casey a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for everything, and most of all thank you for being my wife," George tells her. George stands up, and walks out of the room.

"It's all over. Casey just passed away ten minutes ago. She is finally free of pain," George tells his friends. Before he breaks down, and starts to cry uncontrollably.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Letting Go

The room was dark,  
The room was drear,  
And all I could feel Was a rush of fear.

The shades were down,  
And it was hard to see,  
But I could hear her heart beat,  
And it comforted me.

Her eyes were closed,  
Fast asleep was she.  
Her breathing was steady,  
But soon she'd pay a fee.

The air in the room went stale,  
And that's when I finally knew.  
Things had been held overtime To see if her strength had grew.

But she was old,  
She'd served her time,  
And I knew at that exact moment That this would be her last of mine.

Her breathing slowly subsided,  
And the pulse came to a slow.  
I knew within minutes,  
She would quietly go.

I thought of all her triumph.  
I thought of all her pain.  
Then I realized I couldn't let go.  
Because of me she left in vain.

The look upon her face was pleasant.  
It was how you'd want to die.  
But looking upon her gladdened face,  
I couldn't help but know God was passing

A moment later the heart beats stopped,  
And I was all alone,  
In that place where my mouth went dry,  
And death had set it's tone. 


	46. Chapter 46

The poem I used in the end of the last chapter, was a poem that was read by the pastor at my Grandfather's memorial service in June. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Everybody stands in the waiting area, with the look of sadness on their faces. Nora comes over to George.

"My deepest sympathies are with you," Nora tells him. "I will call Arthur Branch, and let him know." Nora then gives George a hug, and walks back to over to where Don is standing by the window. She puts her arms around him, as the two of them look out at the cloudy day. Kathleen looks at her watch, and grabs her purse.

"I will be back in about an hour," Kathleen tells everybody. " I have to pick up Kayla and Kendra from school, she tells everybody as she leaves the waiting area. When Kathleen gets down into the main entrance of the hospital, Glenn is standing by the water fountain. As Kathleen walks by, he grabs her arm.

"Hey, we have to talk now!." He tells her. Kathleen removes her arm from Glenn's hand.

"I have to go. I need go and run some errands," Kathleen tells him. She starts walking away from Glenn.

"You will talk with me NOW BITCH!," Glenn yells at her. Kathleen turns around, and screams out.

"FINE, I'M PREGNANT, AND YOUR THE FATHER!" Glenn looks at her is suprise.

"What do you mean, your pregnant?" He asks her. "Are you sure I'm the father." Kathleen looks at him in complete suprise.

"Yes, your the father. You are the only one I have been with," She yells back at him. "I have to go now." Kathleen makes her way to her father's car. She gets in, and drives off, leaving Glenn standing there in complete confusion.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The nurse comes out of Casey's room.

"She is all cleaned up. You can go in and say your final goodbyes," the nurse tells them. One by one the SVU gang, all say they goodbyes to Casey. When they are finished, George informs the nurse that she can call the funeral home. Elliot turns to everybody.

"How about we all meet at my place. We can all sit around, and tell Casey stories," Elliot tells everybody.

"Sounds like a great idea," Don tells him. After the funeral home comes to the hospital to pick up Casey. The nurse hands the rest of her stuff over to George, and gives him a hug.

"Thank you for all you have done for Casey. She won't ever forget this," George tells her, as he hands her a folded up piece of paper. After George walks off, the nurse unfolds the paper and reads it. Tears start flowing down her face.  
"Angels Are Friends" Angels are all around me Some I cannot see Always near or by my side Gently helping to be my guide.

When life's obstacles get in my way Arms reach out to push them away. As the tears roll down my face An Angel is here with a warm embrace.

For the times I cannot endure Rest at ease for I have a cure The heavens above, so kindly sends, No need for wings, my "Angels Are Friends"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kathleen arrives back home with the twins, and notices all the cars sitting in her dad's driveway. She takes the girls out of the, and together the three girls walk into the house. Kathleen looks around the room, she sees Elliot standing in the corner talking with Trevor.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" She asks him. Giving him a hug.

"We tried calling you on your cell phone, but you didn't answer," Elliot tells her.

"My cell phone battery went dead. I went over to the hospital,and they told me that you had all left," Kathleen tells him.

"Did the nurse tell you what happened?" Elliot asks her. Kathleen shakes her head. "Aunt Casey passed away, while you went to pick up the girls."

Kathleen gives her dad a hug, and heads down the hallway towards her room. When she gets half way there, the phone rings.

"Don't worry, I got it," Kathleen tells everybody. Kathleen picks up the phone.

"Hello, Stabler residents, Kathleen speaking:" she tells the caller.

"Kathleen, it's me Dickie," the caller tells her. "Is dad home?" he asks her.

"Yeah, he's here, hold on little brother," Kathleen tells him. Kathleen goes into the living room. Elliot is talking with John and Trevor.

"Dad, phone for you." Kathleen tells him. "It's Dickie. Elliot picks up the phone in the living room.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" Elliot asks him.

"I'm worried dad, mom was suppose to be home four hours ago, and she is not home yet," Dickie tells him. 


	47. Chapter 47

"Dickie, what do you mean your mother is not home yet?" Elliot asks him.

"Mom, was suppose to be home four hours ago." Dickie tells him. "Dad, I'm scared.

"Is Lizzie there with you?" Elliot asks him,

"Yeah dad she is here, she is playing with Eli in her bedroom," he tells his dad. While Elliot and Dickie are talking on the phone, Elliot hears a voice in the background. The voice sounds like Kathy's. He tells Dickie to put his mom on the phone.

"Hello. Oh it's just you," Kathy tells Elliot.

"Damn it Kathy, where in the hell have you been?" Elliot asks her.

"That is none of your damn business!" Kathy screams at him, her voice sounding slurred.

"It's my business when it comes to my children," Elliot hollers back at her, with a sound of concern in his voice.

"Have you been drinking?" He demands to know. Elliot looks up, and motions for Olivia to come over to him. Olivia excuses herself from the crowd, and stands over by Elliot.

"We need to do some moving of the rooms around," Elliot tells her.

"Why?" Olivia wonders. Elliot gets back on the phone with Kathy.

"Kathy, I am going to take custody of the children for the rest of the summer," Elliot tells her. "In fact I am going to try and fly out tonight. I will be there some time tomorrow." Elliot tells Kathy.

"Fine, you want them. You can have them. I am getting tired of Lizzie's mouth on her, and Dickie all he talks about is going to live with you," Kathleen tells Elliot, as she slams down the phone. He turns to Olivia, and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I need to fly out to England tonight. I am going to be bringing home the kids," Elliot tells her.

"What about all of our frends? George really needs some company tonight, he just lost Casey," Olivia tells him.

"Everybody will understand, I have been trying to get my children back, and now I have an opportunity," Elliot tells her.

Olivia gives Elliot a hug, "Do you what is right, Kathleen and I will be ok, she can help me out with the girls," Olivia tells him. Elliot goes out to the living room, and explains the situation with all of their friends. Everybody understands what Elliot has gone through to get his children back.

"Have a safe trip Elliot, don't worry about your job, just go and bring your children home," Don tells him. Elliot goes and packs an overnight bag, he then calls a cab, and grabs his passport out of his top dresser drawer. He goes in and sits down on the chair, waiting for his cab to come. An hour later Elliot's cab pulls up in the driveway. Elliot gives Olivia, Kathleen, and the twins a kiss goodbye. He gets in the taxi.

"LaGuardia, please," he tells the driver. as he waves bye to the ones he loves.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The night wears on, one by one everbody says good night to George, and they tell him, how sorry they are for the loss of Casey. George thanks everyone.

"I am going to head home now," George tells everybody. "I just want to be alone." Melinda and Fin walk George to his car.

"Hey call us, if you need help with Casey's funeral arangements," Fin tells him.

"Ok, I will, thank you." George tells them. He gets into his car and drives off. When everybody has left, Kathleen comes out of her room.

"Sure is quiet around here, where's dad at?" She asks Olivia.

"Your dad is flying out tonight, he is going to England. He is going to bring your brother's and sister back here." Olivia tells her. Kathleen gives Olivia a hug.

"That is great news," Kathleen tells her, as the doorbell rings. Kathleen answers the door. Glenn is standing at the doorway.

"Hello Glenn. What do you want?" Kathleen asks him. Glenn sees Olivia standing in the living room.

"I just came over, to say I was sorry. I let my temper get in my way," Glenn tells her. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know, you did call me a Bitch, and grabbed my arm," Kathleen tells him. Glenn looks up at her.

"I won't do it again, I promise," Glenn tells her. "Come on I want to take you out tonight." Kathleen gets permission from Olivia to go with Glenn. Kathleen thanks her, as she walks out the door with Glenn, and down to Glenn's waiting car. Olivia calls down to her.

"Please be careful," Olivia tells her. As Kathleen gets into the car, Olivia has concerns about Glenn. She remembers back to the time of her beatings, she had received from Dean, and all the empty promises that would come from his mouth. Olivia calls Munch up.

"Munch I have a favor," she tells him. "Could you keep an eye on Kathleen for me?"

"Why, what is going on?" Munch asks her.

"Kathleen is out with Glenn, and I have this errie thought about him," Olivia tells Munch.

"Will do Liv, try not to worry," Munch tells her. 


	48. Chapter 48

Kathleen and Glenn arrive at a party on his parents yacht. Glenn introduces Kathleen to some of his friends. Glenn offers Kathleen a drink.

"No thanks Glenn, not right now," Kathleen tells him. She goes over and starts talking with a couple of her friends from school. After talking with his friends for a while, Glenn walks up to Kathleen.

"Come on, let's go," Glenn tells her.

"Glenn, I'm not ready to go yet," Kathleen tells him, as she turns back around to talk with her friends.  
Glenn grabs her arm, and spins her back around.

"I said, I was ready to go," Glenn yells at her. One of Kathleen's friends looks over at Glenn.

"Glenn, what is your problem?" She asks him.

"None of your business. I will handle Kathleen the way I want to," he tells the friend. He grabs Kathleen by the arm, and drags her off of the yacht, and gets her back to the car. He pushes his face into hers.

"How dare you embarass me like that. When I say I am ready to go, you follow me," Glenn yells at her. Kathleen sneers back at him.

"I will do what I want. I don't answer to nobody," Kathleen tells him.

Glenn slaps her in the face.

"I said you will do as I say," Glenn tells her. Kathleen looks over at Glenn.

"Please take me home, I don't want to be around you," Kathleen tells him., as she opens the car door, and gets in. Glenn gets into the drivers side, starts up the car, and drives off. A few minutes later, Glenn stops at the local liquor store. Kathleen looks over at him.

"Are you crazy, you can't buy alcohol, Your only 17," Kathleen tells him.

"I said shut up," Glenn tells her, as he again slaps her in the face. He then takes the cell phone away from her.

"I'm taking this, so you are unable to call your dad, or your dad's friends," Glenn tells her. "If you move that seat, I will make your families life a living hell." Kathleen sits in the car, while Glenn goes into the liquor store. He comes back out, a couple of minutes later, with a 18 pack of beer, and a bottle of Jack Daniels. He sits in the drivers side, and downs six beers, and half of the bottle of Jack Daniels.  
He then starts the engine, and takes off down the road, breaking the speed limit. He weaves in and out of traffic, playing chicken with semis as they pass by. 20 minutes later, as Glenn is driving on the wrong side of the road. A car with a family of five come down the road. Unable to get back over in his lane, Glenn slams head on with the other car. In a quick moment, everything changes for Kathleen Stabler.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot arrives at the airport. He checks in, and goes to the waiting area, where his flight will take off from. He sits down in the chair, and grabs a magazine. After reading the magazine, Elliot picks up cell phone, and calls home. After three rings, Olivia picks up the phone.

"Hey there sweety," Elliot tells her. "How are things at the house?"

"Things are fine here. Kathleen went out with Glenn, and the twins are in the kitchen making pictures"  
Olivia tells him. "I'm missing you already." Elliot tells her, that he misses her as well. A few minutes later Elliot says goodbye, and hangs up his cell phone. The man sitting across from him, begins a conversation.

"Taking a trip?" The man asks Elliot.

"I'm on my way to England to pick up my three of my five children," Elliot tells him.

"Wow five children, how do you do it?" The man asks him, as he shakes his head.

"It hasn't been easy," Elliot tells him.

"Was that your wife on the phone?" The man asks him.

"No, that was my fiance. My wife and I are divorced," Elliot tells him, as he picks up the paper sitting in another seat, and starts reading it. A few minutes later, a voice comes over the intercom.

"Flight 55 to London's Heathrow Airport, will be boarding now," the voice says. Elliot looks up at the man.

"Well, that's my flight. It was nice talking to you," Elliot tells him.

"Have a safe flight," the man tells him, as Elliot walks away. Elliot gives the fight attendant his ticket, and boards the plane. He finds his seat, sits down, and buckles his seat belt. He puts his head back on the back of the seat, and closes his eyes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back at Elliot's house, Olivia puts the twins into bed, and then goes into the living room, and puts a movie into the DVD. After watching the movie. After watching the movie, Olivia looks at the clock, and notices that it is close to one in the morning. She starts to worry, that Kathleen is not a home yet. She gets on the phone and dials Kathleen's cell number. After getting the answering service, Olivia leaves a message, and then decides to give Munch a call.

"John, it's Liv. Kathleen was suppose to be home an hour ago, and she is not here yet," Olivia tells him.

"You don't think Glenn did something to her?" John asks her.

"God, I hope not," Olivia tells him.

"Don't worry to much, I will grab Fin and we will go out and look for her," John tells Olivia. John hangs up the phone. He goes and picks Fin up from his house. When he arrives there, he sees that Trevors car is in the driveway. He rings the doorbell. Fin answers the door.

"Hey, Olivia called, just a few minutes ago, and she is worried that Kathleen has not returned home yet," Munch tells him.

Fin grabs his jacket, and hollers at Trevor.

"I am going to ride with Munch, could you look around the waterfront area for Kathleen," Fin asks Trevor.

"Sure," Trevor tells Fin. The guys go out looking for Kathleen. As Munch and Fin are driving around the city, they round a corner, and notice that two cars have been involved in an accident. Fin pulls the car over, and the two detectives get out of the car. They walk over to the first car, and notice that five people are in the car. Fin breaks a window, and reaches in hand into the window. He puts his fingers on the driver's neck to feel for a pulse. He looks over at Munch, and shakes his head.

Munch heads over to the next car, he looks in,and sees Kathleen with her eyes closed, and blood coming from her head, but he does not see Glenn in the car.

"Fin, get Liv on the phone now," Munch tells Fin. "I just found Kathleen. 


	49. Chapter 49

Fin dials Livs number. The phone rings four times before she picks up the other line.

"Hey Fin, what's going on?" Olivia asks him.

"There has been a car accident," Fin tells her. Olivia gets a sickening lump in her throat.

"Is,she.. well you know?" She asks Fin.

"No, she is unconscious. Munch is with her right now, and an ambulance is on the way," Fin tells her.

"I'm on my way now," Liv tells Fin. She hangs up the phone, and calls Elliot's kindly neighbor woman to come watch the twins. Ms. Reily arrives a few minutes later, and Liv takes off. 20 minutes later she arrives on the scene. Munch had asked the paramedics not to take her to the hospital, until Liv could get there. Liv runs up to the car. Kathleen is awake and talking to Munch and Fin. She looks up and sees Olivia standing there.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," she tells Olivia.

"Don't worry, what happened?" Olivia asks Kathleen.

"Glenn and I went to a party on his parent's yacht. He had a couple of drinks at the party. He said he was ready to leave, I wanted to stay at the party with my friends, but he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of there. He got me back to the car, I told him that I didn't want to be around him, and he slapped me in the face. He drove to the liquor store. He drunk six bottles of beer and drank a half of a fifth of Jack Daniels.  
I don't remember anything else after that. Kathleen looks around the car, and does not see Glenn in the drivers seat.

"Where is Glenn?" Kathleen asks Olivia and Fin. "He was here when the accident happened."

"We are looking for him now,"Fin tells her.

"I remember seeing another car in front of us, when we hit." Kathleen tells the detectives. "Are the people alright in that car?"

Fin looks over at Olivia and shakes his head. Olivia turns back to Kathleen.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Right now I want you to concentrate on getting better," Olivia tells her. The paramedics get Kathleen out of the car, rather eaisly. They load her onto the gurney, and take her to the ambulance. Olivia turns to Munch.

"Let me know, once you have Glenn in custody. I would like to have a few words with him," Olivia tells Munch.

"Don't worry, we will," Munch tells her, as Olivia gets into the back of the ambulance with Kathleen.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot arrives at London's Heathrow Airport. When he gets off the plane and goes to the gate, he sees Dickie, Lizzie, Eli, and Chester standing there. He runs up, and gives his children a hug. He then turns to Chester.

"How have you been?" Elliot asks him.

"Fine, and you," Chester comments back.

"I see Kathy couldn't drop off the kids," Elliot tells Chester. He tussles Eli's hair.

"God I missed you children,"Elliot tells them.

"We missed you to dad," Dickie tells Elliot. "When are we going back to New York?"

"We will fly out tomorrow morning early, and we should be back in New York tomorrow evening sometime," Elliot tells him. Elliot shakes hands with Chester, picks up Eli and heads towards the main entrance of the airport. Just as the front doors open, Elliot's cell phone rings. He looks on the id panel, and sees Liv's number. He answers the phone.

"Liv, is everything ok?" He ask her.

"Kathleen was in an accident," Liv tells him. "Glenn was drinking and driving, and he slammed into another car head on. Kathleen is fine, the doctor is checking her out now," Liv tells him.

"God, is the baby ok?" Elliot asks her.

"Yes the baby is fine. Kathleen will have to be on some bed rest for awhile," Liv tells him.

"I have the kids, and I am going to grab the first flight out I can," Elliot tells Liv. "I will call you when I get to New York."

"Ok, have a safe trip back," Liv tells him, as her cell phone goes dead. Liv turns around and sees the doctor standing there.

"How is she doing?" Olivia asks the doctor.

"She is doing fine, the baby is good also. We were able to hear the baby's heartbeat," the doctor tells Olivia. "Kathleen would like to see you." Olivia goes to the room where Kathleen is lying on the gurney. Kathleen gives her a hug.

"I get to go home soon," Kathleen tells Liv. "Did they find Glenn yet?"

"No they haven't, but hopefully soon," Liv tells her. Kathleen turns her head away, and starts to cry.

"The people that were in the other car, they were killed weren't they?" Kathleen asks her.

"Yes, they were," Olivia tells her. There was a family of five that were in the other car."

"What's going to happen to Glenn, when they catch him?" Kathleen asks her.

"Glenn will probably go back to jail for a while," Olivia tells her. The doctor comes back into the room.

"Well is somebody ready to go home?" He asks Kathleen.

"Yes, I am," Kathleen tells him. The doctor and Olivia leave the room, while Kathleen gets dressed. Kathleen then steps out of the room, where Olivia is waitin for her. The nurse walks Kathleen out to the car.

"Take care of yourself, and remember your appointment on Thursday," The nurse tells her. Kathleen shakes her head, as she closes the car door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot goes to the ticket counter at the airport.

"I need three adult tickets, and one childs ticket. One way to New York," He tells the ticket agent.  
the ticket agent types in the information.

"I have seats on the next flight, which leaves in 15 minutes," he tells Elliot.

"I'll take them," Elliot tells him. The agent hands him the tickets, and Elliot and the kids run for the gate. They make the gate just in time. They hand their tickets to the flight attendant, and board the plane. After they get settled on the plane, Elliot starts talking with Dickie and Lizzie, while Eli falls asleep. Elliot pulls a picture out of Olivia and the girls.

"Who are they dad?" Lizzie asks him.

"This is the woman that daddy is seeing. Her name is Olivia, and those are her two daughters. Kayla and Kendra," Elliot tells them.

"Will she be at the house, when we get there?" Dickie asks him.

"She should be there," Elliot tells him. The kids lay there heads back and fall asleep. Elliot takes the time and looks on how much his children have grown. A few minutes later Elliot falls asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kathleen and Olivia arrive home. They go into the house. Ms. Reily tells Olivia and Kathleen goodbye.  
Kathleen goes and sits on the couch.

"I am going to go and make us some nice hot tea," Olivia tells Kathleen.

"Sounds good," Kathleen tells her. "How about a good movie as well."

"Sure," Olivia tells her, as she heads into the kitchen. Kathleen picks out a movie, and puts it into the DVD. Just as she is about to sit back down on the couch, she hears a crash in the kitchen. Kathleen gets up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Olivia are you ok in there?" Kathleen asks her. When Olivia does not answer, Kathleen opens the kitchen door, and sees Olivia laying on the floor. 


	50. Chapter 50

Before I start writing the 50th chapter of my story. I just want to say thank you all for your comments.  
When I started writing this story, I didn't know where I was going to take this. Not only has this story become popular here, but it has become popular with my husband. He can't wait to read the next chapter. For the 50th chapter, I am throwing in a little suprise or two, maybe three. Enjoy the upcoming chapters.

Kathleen goes over to Olivia, and kneels down on the floor next to her.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Kathleen asks her, as she gently shakes her. Olivia starts to come to.

"What happened, I was making some tea, the room started spinning, and I feel to the floor," Olivia tells her.

"Why don't you come into the living room, and sit down," Kathleen tells her. As Olivia gets up from the floor, she walks into the living room, and sits down in Elliot's recliner. As the two women are talking, the phone rings. Kathleen answers it.

"Hey Uncle Munch, she's here," Kathleen tells Munch. Olivia takes the phone from Kathleen.

"Liv, you told us to give you a call, once we had Glenn in custody," Munch tells her.

"I will be there in about 20 minutes," Olivia tells him. "Was he hurt?"

"He has some bumps and bruises," Munch tells her. "He says his back hurts, but refuses to go to a hospital."

"Keep him comfortable, and I will be right there," Olivia tells Munch. She hangs up the phone, and asks Kathleen to watch the twins for her. Olivia grabs her keys, and starts heading out the door.

"Are you sure, you should be driving. You just passed out, in the kitchen," Kathleen tells her.

"I will be alright, it's probably something I ate. Don't worry I will be ok," Olivia tells her, as she walks down the driveway to her car.

Elliot and the kids land in New York. Elliot picks up a sleepy Eli, and they disembark the plane. They make their way to the baggage claim. Dickie and Lizzie, pick up the three suitcases. Elliot calls for a cab. A few minutes later the cab pulls up to the front of the airport. Elliot helps buckle Eli in, and tells the driver the address to his house.

An hour later the cab pulls up to the Stabler residence. Elliot gently shakes Eli.

"Hey little buddy, we're home," Elliot tells him.

"It's good to see the house again," Lizzie tells him.

Elliot pays the driver, gets the bags from the trunk, and walks up to the front door. Before opening the door, he looks out at the driveway, and sees that Olivia's car is gone. He opens the door.

"Hello, anybody here," He calls out. Kathleen comes out of the kitchen.

"Dad, your back," Kathleen tells him. "Dickie, Lizzie, little Eli. I missed you so much." As she puts her arm around her siblings. Elliot turns to her.

"Where is Olivia at?" Elliot asks Kathleen.

"She went down to the police station, Kathleen tells her dad. "I wish she wouldn't have gone."

Elliot looks at his daughter. "Why not?" He asks her.

"Olivia passed out in the kitchen earlier," Kathleen tells him. With a look of concern on his face, he calls the 1-6. Fin answers the phone.

"Hey Fin, Elliot here. Is Liv there?" He asks him.

"Yeah, she is in interviewing Kathleen's boyfriend Glenn. You heard about the car accident?" Fin asks him.

"Liv told me about the accident, I am glad to see that Kathleen is ok, and that the baby will be ok." Elliot tells Fin. "Can you put Liv on the phone for me."

A few minutes later, Liv picks up the phone.

"Elliot, so glad your home, how was your flight?" Olivia asks him.

"Our flight was fine. I heard you passed out in the kitchen. Are you feeling ok?" Elliot asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably something I ate," Olivia tells him. "I am going to finish up here, and then I will be home."

"Please be careful, I don't know what I would do without you," Elliot tells her. Elliot gives her a kiss over the phone, and hangs up. After Liv hangs up. She looks over at Fin and Munch.

"Oh God, please excuse me," Olivia tells them, as she runs down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, and finds an empty stall.

As Olivia is in the restroom. Don comes into the 1-6. Him and Nora had just been out to dinner. When he saw Olivia's car at the 1-6, he decided to check it out.

"Good evening gentleman, I see Olivia's car out there, but where is she at?" Don asks Fin and Munch.

"Well she is in the restroom. Not sure what is going on," Munch tells him. Nora looks at Don.

"I will go and see if she is alright," Nora tells him. Nora walks to the restroom. She opens the door, and hears some noises coming from one of the stalls. She opens the stall door, and sees Olivia praying to the porcelain god.

"Are you alright?" Nora asks her.

"Yeah, I will be fine," Olivia tells her, as she stands up, and walks over to the sink, to wash her face.

"I will go home, when I am done with Kathleen's boyfriend in there. He hurt her, and now he has to face the consequences," Olivia tells Nora.

The two women walk out of the restroom. When they round the corner, they see a strange woman standing there,  
with Jack.

"Jack, what brings you to our part of the world?" Don asks him.

"I know this is a little early, with the death of Casey just a couple of days ago, but I would like for you all to meet the new A.D.A. Alexandra Cabbot," Jack tells them.

Everybody looks at the new A.D.A. "Glad to meet you, my name is Don Cragen, this is my niece and detective Olivia Benson, detectives John Munch, and Odafin Tutuola, and this is D.A. Nora Lewin," Don tells the new Alexandra.

"It's nice meeting all of you," Alex tells everybody. "I'm going to head to my new apartment now. I will see everybody in the morning."

Jack also says his goodnights to everybody, and walks Alex out the door.

"They couldn't wait until Casey was in the ground, before they hired a new A.D.A," Olivia tells Don.

"I know, I wish they would have waited a while longer," Don tells her. "I have some more news. Casey's funeral is going to be on Tuesday, at 1 in the afternoon, St. Mary's church. Followed by a graVeside service," Don tells the gang. Olivia decides that it is time to go home. When she arrives home, she opens the door, and sees Elliot sitting on the couch, with Eli and the twins fast asleep. 


	51. Chapter 51

Elliot wakes up, and smiles at Liv.

"Hey there. I heard you passed out in the kitchen?" Elliot asks her. "How are you feeling."

"Oh I'm ok. It's probably something I ate," Olivia tells him, as she helps Elliot move the twins.

"Let's get these little ones back to bed," Elliot tells her. Elliot picks up Eli, and carries him to his bedroom, while Liv wakes the girls, so they can go back to bed. After putting the girls back to bed, Liv heads for the bathroom. Elliot hears her in the bathroom. Elliot stands at the door, shaking his head.

"Something you ate?" Elliot asks her. "Do you think you should go and see the doctor?"

"I will make an appointment tomorrow," Liv tells him. She finishes up, and goes into the bedroom.

"There is a new A.D.A. in town. Her name is Alexandra Cabbot," she tells Elliot. "I mean they couldn't wait until Casey was in the ground." Olivia puts her head on Elliots chest and starts to cry. A few minutes later, there is a knock on the bedroom door. Kendra comes walking in, and sees her mommy crying.

"Why is mommy crying?" She asks Elliot. Elliot smiles at her.

"Mommy is just having a hard time right now. We'll talk about more tomorrow," Elliot tells her. "Now back to bed with you." Kendra gives her mommy a hug and kiss, and walks back to her room. Elliot takes Olivia into his arms. He starts kissing her lips, working his way down her neck. Olivia starts to remove his shirt, running her hands over his masculine chest. Elliot kicks the door closed, as the two are entangled in a passionate kiss, they fall onto the bed. Elliot removes her shoes. He gets up for a moment to remove his shoes as well. He gets back on the bed. He continues to passionately kiss Liv. Both lovers remove their clothes, Olivia climbs on top of Elliot.

"I love you so much, Elliot Stabler," Olivia tells him.

"I love you to," Elliot tells her. As he pumps his manhood into her. When Elliot is finished. He sits up, and gives Liv a long passionate kiss on the lips. He then rubs her shoulders, and back.

"I know you really needed that, after this week. With Casey dying, and your being sick," Elliot tells her.

"Yes, thank you," Olivia tells him. "By the way Casey's funeral is going to be Tuesday,at one in the afternoon,  
at St. Marys."

Elliot gets up from the bed, he goes in and takes a shower. A few minutes later, Olivia joins him in the shower. After washing each other, they get out, dry off, and head for bed.

The next morning Elliot wakes up to the alarm clock. He decides to let Olivia sleep in. He goes and knocks on Kathleen and Elizabeth's door.

"Hey you two sleepy heads, time to wake up," Elliot tells them. He then goes in and wakes up Kayla and Kenda.

"Good morning," he tells them. Kayla looks at him, with her sleepy eyes.

"Where is mommy?" She asks him.

"Mommy is still sleeping, so we need to be very quiet this morning," Elliot tells her. The twins get out of bed, and head for the living room. Elliot finally goes in and wakes up Eli and Richard.

"Hey you two, time to get up. Dad is going to make breakfast this morning," Elliot tells them.

"Please dad, don't make your infamous pancakes," Richard tells him.

"Hey, my pancakes are not that bad," Elliot tells him. Eli and Richard get out of bed, and start getting dressed. As Richard and Elizabeth are passing by Elliot's room, they look in and see a woman sleeping in their father's bed. They go into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, whose the woman sleeping your bed?" Elizabeth asks him.

"Remember I told you about Olivia," Elliot tells them. Kathleen finishes getting Eli and the twins ready for breakfast. She looks over at her dad.

"Is Olivia going to join us for breakfast this morning?" Kathleen asks him.

"I am going to let her sleep this morning, she did not have a very good night last night," Elliot tells Kathleen. After breakfast, the kids grab their bags and head out the door for school. Olivia wakes up, and looks at the clock. It reads 10:00 am. She decides to get out of bed. Elliot comes into the room.

"Hey good morning, breakfast is out in the kitchen waiting for you," Elliot tells her, as he gets dressed for work.

"Thanks. Hey could you tell Don, that I won't be in until later this afternoon," Olivia asks him.

"Sure, not a problem," Elliot tells her, as he grabs his badge, gun, holder, and his tie. He gives Liv a kiss, and heads out the door. Olivia goes into the kitchen, she sees the eggs and sausage sitting on the plate. One whiff of the stuff, sends Olivia back to the bathroom. She makes a decision to give Melinda a call.

"Melinda, could you come over here please?" Olivia asks her.

"Sure Liv, what is going on?" Melinda asks her.

"I think I might be pregnant, and I want to make sure," Olivia tells her.

"I will be right there," Melinda tells her.

"Please don't tell anybody, especially Elliot. I want to make double sure, before I tell anybody," Olivia tells her.

"Sure, I will be right there," Melinda tells her.

Melinda arrives at the Stabler residences, and knocks on the door. Liv answers the door. Melinda hands her a bag. Oliva opens it up. She offers Melinda something to drink.

"No thanks," Melinda tells her.

"What are going to do, if you are pregnant?" Melinda asks her. "With Elliot's four, your two girls, and Kathleen having her baby," Melinda asks her.

"I guess we are going to have to get a bigger house," Olivia tells Melinda, as she giggles. Olivia takes the test into the bathroom. She does the test, and sets the timer for five minutes. While they are waiting. Oliva paces up and down the hallway.

"Liv, your pacing a hole in the carpet," Melinda tells her.

"I'm nervous, let's go look at the test," Olivia tells Melinda. Both ladies go into the bathroom and look at the test. It reads POSITIVE. Olivia sits down on the edge of the bathtub, and begins to cry.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Melinda asks her. "I thought you were going to be happy with this?"

"I am happy, very happy," Olivia tells her. She gets up from the bathtub, and looks over at Melinda.

"I have a lot to do, to get ready for dinner tonight," Olivia tells her. "I was wondering if you and Fin could take the twins for the evening?"

"We would be glad to watch the girls for you," Melinda tells her.

"Thanks, I had better get to the store, before I have to head off to work," Olivia tells Melinda.

After shopping for dinner, Olivia goes to work. When she gets to work, she finds Elliot interviewing a suspect. Elliot finishes up with the guy, and sees Liv.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Elliot asks her.

"I'm doing ok. Just feel a liitle tired today," Olivia tells him.

"Why don't we get ready to go home, you can have a good dinner and a hot bath," Elliot tells her. Olivia smiles at him, as Elliot grabs his coat and says goodnight to Munch and Fin.

"Thanks again Fin, for watching the twins," Olivia tells him. Fin smiles at Liv.

"Not a problem," he tells her.

When Elliot and Olivia arrive back at Elliots house. They walk inside, and notice that the house is dark.

"Where are the children at?" Elliot asks Olivia.

"Kayla and Kendra are staying with Fin and Melinda, and your children are going to stay with their friends this evening. I thought we could use a little alone time, since we won't be getting much more of it shortly," Olivia tells him.

"Yeah, I guess with Kathleen having a baby, and the other six children, we are going to have our hands full," Elliot tells her. Olivia smiles at him.

She tells Elliot to wait in the living room, while she gets dinner ready. Elliot sits down, and starts to read the newspaper. A while later, Olivia calls Elliot to the kitchen. When Elliot goes into the kitchen, he sees the candles lit, and dinner set on the plates. Elliot goes over and sits down. He looks down at his plate, and notices that there are; baby back ribs, baby potatoes, and baby carrots.

"Cute dinner Liv, but why is everything being served on these little plates, and with baby... He stops short.

"Are you trying to tell me?" Elliot asks her.

Yes Elliot I'M PREGNANT. 


	52. Chapter 52

The next part of the story is based on a true crime story that happened here in Oregon. I am changing the names of the victims and convicted to protect their names. Hope you enjoy.

Elliot elated with the news of Olivia being pregnant, picks her up and spins her around.

"I am so excited," Elliot tells her.

"You mean, your not mad?" Olivia asks him.

"Why would I be mad?" Elliot questions her. "I love having a big family."

"Well, then we are going to have to find a bigger place," Olivia tells him. Elliot laughs, and picks up the paper.

"Let's get to searching," Elliot tells her. As they are looking for places to live, the phone rings. Olivia answers it.

"Uncle Don, what's up?" She asks him.

"I need you and Elliot to go over to St. Vincent Hospital. There has been a shooting. I don't know any more,  
expect there are three children involved," Don tells her. Olivia sighs over the phone.

"Ok, we will be down there right away," she tells her uncle. She looks over at Elliot. Elliot seeing the look on her face, tells him, that they have a case.

"Don wants us to check out a shooting at St. Vincents," Olivia tells him. Elliot and Olivia grab their gear, and head to St. Vincents.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elliiot and Olivia arrive at St. Vincent's they find the nurse at the front desk.

"We are detectives Stabler and Benson," Elliot tells her. "We understand there was a shooting."

"Yes detectives, please follow me," the nurse tells them. They follow the nurse to the back. As Olivia passes one of the rooms, she looks in and sees the doctors and nurses frantically working on one of victims in the shooting.

"Is that one of the shooting victims?" Olivia asks the nurse. The nurse turns her head to look in the direction of Olivia.

"The doctor will talk with you in a moment," the nurse tells them. As they are waiting for the doctor to come, and talk with them. They hear the team working on the little girl.

"Push more epi, we're losing her. Damn, she has lost so much blood. She is flatline, starting compressions now"  
the doctors and nurses are yelling back and forth at each other. A few minutes later the doctor comes out of another room.

"You must be the detectives. We have a real humdinger here. At 8:00pm a car comes screeching into the er entrance, a woman of about 25 jumps out of the car, screaming that some stranger had shot her children. When my staff went out to see what was going on, there was three kids in the car, all them having gun shot wounds.  
We quickly got the children into the er, the mother is in another room as well, it looks like she was shot as well," the doctor tells the detectives.

"How are the children doing?" Olivia asks the doctor.

"Stephanie, the little girl in room one, just passed away," the doctor tells them. "She lost to much blood, and there was extensive damage to her liver, spleen, and abodmen. The bullet just tore right through her.

"What about the two children?" Elliot asks him.

"Madison, is going into surgery now. The bullet hit her in the chest area. It hit the left lung. The little boy, David is only three years old, and the bullet hit him in the back. Looks like it might have severed his spinal cord, we won't know anything else for awhile. The mother, Christie was only shot in the arm. I find it kind of funny, that her three children were seriously shot, one of them fatally, but she was only shot in the arm," the doctor tells them.

"Can we talk with the mother?" Elliot questions the doctor.

"Sure, it's going to be awhile before the other two children are out of surgery. She is right in here," the doctor says, as he opens the door to the room.

"Excuse me, Christie. These are decetives from the Special Victims Unit. They have some questions about the shooting," the doctor tells her.

"How are my children doing? When can I see them?" Christie questions the doctor.

"They are still in surgery," the doctor tells her. Not having the heart to tell her that her oldest daughter,  
Stephanie had just passed away.

"Christie, I'm decetive Olivia Benson, and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler. Can you tell us what happened"  
Olivia asks her.

"Oh god where do I start. My children and I went out in the country to go and see a horse, that my friend had bought. The kids have always liked horses. After we were done, we started to head home. It was dark, I pulled over to balance the checkbook, the kids were fast asleep in the car. Stephanie was on the left side, David buckled into his booster seat, was in the middle, and Madison, was on the right side of the back seat. As I was balancing the checkbook, I happened to look up, and saw a guy. He was about 6'3", he had a full length beard. I got out of the car, and walked up to him. He demanded my keys, I told him not to hurt my children.  
He walked over to the car, and started shooting into the car, all I could do was stand there in complete horror.  
I pretended like I was throwing the keys into the bushes, when he came upon me, and shot me in the arm. After he went searching for the keys, I got back into the car, and sped my way to the hospital," she tells Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia thank her, and walk out of the room, and look at each other.

"I don't know, something seems strange about her story," Olivia tells Elliot. "What mother stops her car out in the middle of nowhere, to balance her checkbook." Elliot looks at Olivia.

"Let's get the evidence and get it processed. Elliot and Olivia collect the clothes that the children were wearing, along with a bloody rag that Christie had used to wrap around her arm. The decetives then went out into the car, and started collecting evidence from there. They picked up at least a dozen bullets from the back seat of the car.

"Who would go through this much trouble to shoot three children, and their mother, just so he can have the car"  
Elliot tells Olivia. Olivia shakes her head, as they continue to collect evidence. When they finish collecting the evidence Olivia looks at Elliot.

"I wonder if the children are out of surgery yet," she comments to Elliot.

"Let's go find out," Elliot tells her. They find the doctor walking down the hallway.

"Glad I found you decetives, David is out of surgery, he is in critical condition in the picu, and Madison has not come out of surgery yet. She did suffer a stroke while in surgery. Right now her condition remains grave and guarded," the doctor tells them.

Elliot walks down the hallway to the picu. He looks in the window, and sees the nurses hooking the ventilator up to little David. He stands there thinking to himself. "He is only three years old, what kind of monster could do this to three small children. "Don't worry little man, I am going to find out who shot you, your sisters, and your mother," Elliot says, as he walks off to find Liv.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile back at the 1-6 Cragen, Fin and Munch are sitting around talking, when Jack comes walking in with Alexandra Cabbot.

"What brings you two here this evening?" Cragen asks Jack.

"Alex here has been going over Olivia and Melinda's case. The judge wants a closure on this case soon.  
Thought about next week, finishing up the case, so everybody's life gets back to normal, or close to." Jack tells Cragen.

As Jack and Cragen are talking. Trevor walks into the 1-6. He is carrying his briefcase with him.

"Jack, can I speak with you Ms. Cabbot please?" Trevor asks them.

"Sure, what about, and don't try and tell us, that your client wants to have the charges dropped against him"  
Jack tells him.

"No, actually my client wants to plead guilty to all charges. He says he is getting tired of seeing his daughters going the pain and hell of the trial. He wants it to quit as soon as possible," Trevor tells them.

"Well that's best thing, Dean has ever done," Cragen tells Trevor.

"Does your client realize that he might spend close to 25 to 30 years in prison?" Alex asks him.

"Yes he does," Trevor tells her.

"Well then tomorrow morning, we will go before judge Donnelly, and let him plead guilty. Cragen goes to the phone and calls Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey, how are things going at the hospital?" Cragen asks them.

"Not to good, we'll let you know more, when we get the information," Elliot tells him.

"I have some good news for Olivia," Don tells him. "Dean has decided to plead guilty on all charges." 


	53. Chapter 53

Elliot finds Liv in the waiting area of the hospital. He walks over to her.

"Hey, Don just called. He has some really good news," Elliot tells her. "Dean has decided to plead guilty on all charges."

"That is great news," Liv tells Elliot. Sensing that something is wrong, Elliot worries about Liv.

"Are you ok Liv?" Elliot asks her. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm just tired," Liv tells him.

"How about we go home, and let you get some rest. We are due back in court tomorrow morning for Dean's sentencing," Elliot tells her. "Then tomorrow after court, we can come back and check to see how the kids are doing."

"Sounds good, I just want to see if Madison has come out of surgery yet," she tells him. Liv finds the doctor.

"How is Madison doing?" She asks him.

"She is out of surgery now. Her condition is guarded, I will let you know more tomorrow," the doctor tells her. Elliot and Olivia drive home in silence, wondering how this case is going to impact their lives.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next morning in the court room, Dean stands before Judge Donnelly. Trevor standing by his client, while Alex and Jack sit at the other table. Judge Donnelly looks at Dean.

"Do you understand that by pleading guilty, you forfeit your right to a trial by a jury?" She asks him.

"Yes your honor," Dean tells her.

"Since you understand what is going to happen, then Dean Porter I sentence you to Riker's prison.  
25 years for each rape, to be served consecutively, 10 years each for the kidnapping, to be served consecutively, and 30 years for the attempted murder of decetive Olivia Benson. That is 95 years in prison. That is the best deal I have offered to you," Donnelly tells him. "Court is adjourned." The baliff takes Dean away. Olivia looks at Elliot and Melinda.

"I am so grateful that part of our lives are over, now on with the new," Olivia tells them.

"I have something to show you down at the lab. It has to do with that rag you got from the mother of the three kids," Melinda tells them.

"We will be right there," Elliot tells her. Elliot and Liv arrive at the lab.

"Something didn't make sense to me, when you gave me the rag. I worked on it all night, and here is what I found.  
The mother claimed that she grabbed a rag and wrapped it around her arm in a quick hurry. Take a look. If she had done that, the blood would be all over the rag. The blood is pooled into one area, now take a look." Melinda takes the rag, and starts to fold it, matching the blood pattern. When she is finished the rag is a perfect triangle.

"The mother took her time, made the bandage, put it on her arm, and then drove to hospital," Melinda tells them.  
Elliot and Olivia look at each other.

"Do you suppose she could have possibly shot her kids, and then herself in the arm?" Elliot asks her.

"I don't know, hopefully somebody will be able to tell you what happened," Melinda tells them. Elliot and Olivia thank Melinda, as they walk out of the lab. Elliot and Olivia return to the hospital. When they head to the back, they hear the commotion going on. They run to see what is going on.

"Damn it, I want to see my children," says Christie, as she yells at the doctors and nurses. "By the way, where in the hell did you hide Stephanie, where are you bastards keeping her." Olivia walks up to her.

"Please you have to calm down," Olivia tells her. "Let's go into another room, and we can talk quietly"  
Christie follows the decetives into another room.

"Why won't they tell me, what is going on, with my children?" She asks Olivia. "Do you have children?

"I will find out why they haven't said anything about your children," Olivia tells her. "Yes I have twin girls, Kayla and Kendra. I would feel the same way, if this happened to them."

"You said that a man with long hair, and a beard was the one that shot your children, and then you?" Elliot asks her.

"Yes I have told that to the doctors, and to you, I don't know how many times. How many more times do I have to tell you?" Christie asks the decetives.

"We just want to make sure we have as much information as possible," Elliot tells her. Christie looks at Olivia.

"I have to call my parents. Oh God they don't know yet," Christie tells the decetives. Christie gets on the phone in the room.

"He shot the kids, he shot the kids," Christie yells in the phone.

"Who shot the kids, Christie, are you ok?" the voice on the other end asks her.

"A man shot the kids, we are at St. Vincents hospital. Please come quickly," Christie tells the voice on the other end.

"Don't worry, daddy and I are on our way," the voice tells her. Christie hangs up the phone, she turns to the decetives.

"My parents are on their way over to the hospital now," she tells them. A few minutes later, Burt sticks his head into the doorway.

"I have something that I need to show you outside," he tells the dectives. Olivia and Elliot excuse themselves from the room, and follow Burt down the hallway.

"What did you find?" Olivia asks him. They step out into the er entrance, which had been barricaded off.

"The mother claims that she was speeding, and slammed on the brakes, when she entered the entrance of the hospital. Look on the ground, do you see any skid marks from the tires anywhere?" He tells the decetives.  
Elliot and Olivia look down at the ground, from the doors, out to the roadway, and do not see any skid marks.

"Let's go and talk with the mother again. Let's have Munch and Fin interview the parents, and find out a little about this family," Elliot tells Olivia. 


	54. Chapter 54

When Olivia and Elliot arrive back to the room, where Christie is sitting. Her parents are in the room.  
The older man stands up, and introduces himself.

"My name is George Duncan, this is my wife Irene. "Can you tell us anything?" He asks the decetives.

"All we know is what the doctors have told us, maybe you should be talking to them," Elliot tells him. A few minutes later the doctor comes into the room.

"David is starting to wake up," the doctor tells everybody. Christie jumps from her chair, bolts past Olivia, almost knocking her over. With the doctor and Elliot close on her heels, she heads for the picu. Christie pushes her way past the nurses working on the little boy. She bends down to his head.

"Mommy's here, don't worry, mommy's here," Christie tells David. She gives David a kiss on the forehead, and then turns towards the doctor.

"Now I want to know, where my daughters are?" She angrily asks the doctor. "Where are you keeping Stephanie and Madison?" The doctor knowing it's the right thing to do, looks over at Christie.

"Why don't we go back into the room, and I will let you know what is going on," the doctor tells her.  
Christie and Olivia walk back to the room, Elliot stays behind to talk with the little boy. Christie opens the door, and sits down next to her parents.

"I know it has been a very long night, but here is what is going on with the children so far," the doctor tells her. "I hate being the bearer of bad news, but Stephanie died from the result of the gunshot wounds, Madison is in picu, in grave but guarded condition. She suffered a stroke while she was in surgery, and David was shot in the back, his spinal cord was severed. We don't know if he will ever walk again."

Christie trying to take in what the doctor has just told her.

"Stephanie is not dead, your just hiding her somewhere. For some reason, you don't want me to see my kids," Christie yells at the doctor.

"Calm down, Stephanie lost to much blood, and we couldn't save her," the doctor tells her. Olivia's cell phone rings.

"Hey Munch here, Fin and I are to talk with the parents," Munch tells her.

"Christie, why don't you and I go and have a woman to woman chat," Olivia tells her. Christie stands up, and walks out of the room with Olivia. Olivia spots Munch and Fin, and nods to them. Fin and Munch knock on the door, and walk in.

"Hello, we are decetives John Munch and Fin Tutuola, we wanted to talk to you about your daughter and your grandchildren," John tells George.

"What's there to know," George tells Munch.

"Let's start, where were you, last night around 9:30pm?" Munch asks him.

"What the hell are you insisting?" George yells at Munch. "My wife and I were home at 9:30pm,"

"We are just covering all bases here," Munch tells him. "What kind of woman is your daughter?"

"Christie has had some problems in the past, with men," George tells him. "My three grandchildren, they all have different fathers. Christie just sleeps with any man who will give her some attention. She doesn't care where she picks them up from either." Irene looks at her husband.

"George, we shouldn't be telling these nice decetives about our daughter this way," Irene tells him.

"Why not, they need to know about what kind of person Christie is," George tells her. Irene gets up from the chair, and walks out of the room.

"Sorry about that. She is not taking the death of her oldest granddaughter very well," George tells Munch.  
Munch looks over at Fin.

"I think we are done for right now," Munch tells George. He shakes hands with Munch and Fin, the two decetives walk out of the room. They walk down the hallway looking for Elliot and Olivia.

Munch finds Elliot in the picu talking with David. He motions for Elliot to come to the door.

"What have you found out?" Elliot asks Munch.

"It seems that the mother is a little on the wild side. The kids all have different fathers, and she will sleep with whatever man will pay her some attention," Munch tells Elliot. Elliot looks over at Munch.

"Give Liv and I some time at the hospital, lets all meet back in at the 1-6 in a couple of hours. I want Huang involved with this case as well," Elliot tells Munch.

"Do you think he will be ready to come back to work, so soon after Casey's death?" Munch asks him.

"This might help him, get his mind on this case. We all miss Casey," Elliot tells Munch. Munch and Fin walk out of the room. Elliot goes to find Olivia, and sees her sitting on the bench outside the hospital, talking with Christie. He walks over to the two women.

"Excuse me, I need to talk with my partner," Elliot tells Christie. Christie stands up, gives Olivia a hug, and walks back into the hospital.

"Yeah what's going on?" She asks Elliot.

"We are all going to meet back at the 1-6 to discuss what has been found so far," Elliot tells her.

Back at the 1-6, Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, and George are standing around the board. There are pictures of each of the children up on the board.

"The person we are looking for, has either anger issues, or control issues. He or she must be in control of everything. Something tells me to push the mother harder, something doesn't make sense with any of her story. She says she stopped along a deserted stretch of road, to balance her checkbook," George tells the decetives. Olivia shakes her head.

"Here is what I am thinking," Olivia tells the other decetives. "After going to the friends house, to look at the horse. It was getting late, they took off for home. Christie pulled over to the side of the road, looked at her sleeping children. Got out of the car, got a gun from somewhere in the car. Shot each of her children, and then shot herself in the arm. Bandaged the gunshot wound. Sat in the car, balancing her checkbook. All the while her children are bleeding out. She then slowly drives to hospital, and then lays on the horn, only when she pulls into the entrance. I was talking with one of the nurses, and she said that Christie's car never came into the entrance in a hurry."

"Your saying that the mother shot her own children?" Munch asks Olivia. "Let's be damn sure what we are saying here. I don't want this to bite us in the butt, when it is found out, that she had nothing to do with the shooting."

"It's just a gut feeling I have," Olivia yells at Munch. Munch backs away from Olivia.

"Kind of testy this evening are we?" Munch asks her. Elliot comes over and puts his arms around her.  
He looks at the rest of the gang.

"We weren't going to say anything until later on, but I guess this time is good," Elliot tells everybody.  
"Olivia is pregnant." Everybody is not sure what to say. Finally Munch breaks the silence.

"This sounds like a good movie I watched the other night, you know. Yours, Mine, and Ours," Munch jokingly tells everybody.

"I have always been fond of the movie, Cheaper by the Dozen," Fin puts in his two cents. Everybody starts laughing uncontrollably. Olivia grabs a couple of kleenex.

"Thanks, I really needed that. With this pregnancy and this case, I have not been getting enough sleep. John I am sorry for snapping at you," Olivia tells him, as she goes over and gives him a hug.

"Not a problem," Munch tells her. Don steps out of his office.

"Olivia, I need you to get down to the hospital. Madison is awake." 


	55. Chapter 55

Olivia arrives at the hospital, and heads for the picu. The doctor meets her at the door.

"Madison is awake, but she is not talking, because of the machines. She is scared, and I want somebody to sit with her," the doctor tells her.

"Why doesn't her mother come and sit with her?" Olivia asks him.

"I'm not to sure the mother is a good idea. Ever sense she found out what happened to her oldest daughter Stephanie. She seems that she doesn't care. She has not even shed one tear," doctor tells her.

"Maybe she has a hard time expressing her feelings," Olivia tells the doctor.  
The doctor shakes his head. He shows her over to Madison's bed, Olivia sits down and starts talking to the little girl.

"Hello Madison, you don't know me, but my name is Olivia, and I am here to help you," Olivia tells the the little girl. Madison smiles back at Olivia.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Olivia asks the girl. Madison shakes her head yes.

"Ok, good. Did you go for a drive?" Olivia asks the girl. Madison shakes her head yes.

"Did you and your sister and brother, go and look at a horse?" Again Madison shakes her head yes. A few minutes later, Madisons face turns to complete terror. She grabs a hold of Olivia's arm, and starts to shake.

"Hey, it's ok, what's scaring you so bad. She turns her head towards the area where Madison is looking, and sees Christie standing there. Olivia gets a strange look on her face, she turns to Madison.

"Madison it's your mommy, she has come here to see you," Olivia tells Madison. Again Madison seeing her mother,  
grabs a hold of Olivia's arm, and does not let go. Olivia excuses herself from the room, and goes and talks with Christie.

"What the hell are you doing in the room with my daughter?" Christie angrily lashes out at Olivia.

"I am just trying to find out what happened the night of the shooting, maybe the kids saw something," Olivia tells her.

"My kids were asleep in the car, they couldn't have seen anything," Christie tells her. Olivia excuses herself from Christie and picks up the cell phone. She calls Elliot.

"Liv, are you still at the hospital?" Elliot asks her. "Casey's funeral starts in an hour."

"Don't worry I will be there," Olivia tells him. Olivia takes the doctor into a private room.

"I have to leave for a funeral, I want a protective detail on these children, and I want an extra careful eye kept on the mother," Olivia tells him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX St. Mary's Church. July 13, 2008.

Olivia arrives at the church, and finds Elliot standing by his car. Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth are with him. He gives Olivia a hug.

"How are you doing?" Elliot asks her.

"I'm fine, lets get inside before they wonder what happened to us." Olivia tells Elliot. They walk inside. Pictures of Casey have been blown up and are posted all over the walls, and on bulletin boards. There are pictures from her youth, high school, college, and law school graduations, her marriage to George, and pictures of her with her dearest friends from the 1-6. The usher hands Elliot and Olivia a program, and them down to the front. Elliot, Olivia, along with the kids sits down next to Don and Nora. Elliot turns to Don.

"Good turn out," Elliot tells him. Don shakes his head. A few minutes later, George is escorted into the sancutary by his two sisters and a brother. They take their seats in the front pew. Soft music is playing in the background. A few minutes later, the pastor comes to the front.

"Let us pray," he tells the congreation.

⌠Lord, make me an instrument of Your Peace; Where there is hatred, let me sow Love; Where there is injury, pardon; Where there is doubt, faith; Where there is despair, hope; Where there is darkness, light; Where there is sadness, joy. O Divine Master, grant that I may seek not so much to be consoled, as to console; to be understood as to understand; to be loved as to love; for it is in giving that we receive; it is in pardoning that we are pardoned; and it is in dying that we are born to Eternal Life. Amen.■

After the prayers the pastor tells the friends of Casey, of when she born, where she attended school, and her life in general. He then tells them of her passing, a week before. He then looks towards Dons way.

"Captain Don Cragen will now come up and give the euology," the pastor tells them. Don stands and goes up to the front. He stands in front of the casket. Casey is dressed in a pant suit, that she had worn at her last trial. The trial of Dean Porter. Don stands up in the front.

He tells everybody about the first time he met Casey at the 1-6. Her time with the 1-6, and how she loved life in general. She also liked helping victims of crime. Don tells everybody. He finishes up, he goes over to casket, and bows down, and gives Casey's lifeless body a kiss.

"I am sure going to miss you," Don tells her, as the music starts playing.

Who can say for certain Maybe you▓re still here I feel you all around me Your memories so clear

Deep in the stillness I can hear you speak You▓re still an inspiration Can it be (? )  
That you are mine Forever love And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight To see you smile If only for awhile to know you▓re there A breath away▓s not far To where you are

Are you gently sleeping Here inside my dream And isn▓t faith believing All power can▓t be seen

As my heart holds you Just one beat away I cherish all you gave me everyday ▓cause you are mine Forever love Watching me from up above

And I believe That angels breathe And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up To where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight To see you smile If only for awhile To know you▓re there A breath away▓s not far To where you are

I know you▓re there A breath away▓s not far To where you are.

People are wiping their eyes, as the song finishes up. The pastor again comes to the front. He reads from the 23rd Psalms.

"Now Casey's best friend, Olivia Benson, will read a special poem to Casey. Olivia walks up to the podium.

"I found this poem, while I was going through some of my personal stuff, and I thought it reminded me so much of Casey.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
(Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!)," Olivia finishes reading the poem, while trying to fight back the tears.  
She then walks over to a lonely lit candle, takes the candle snuffer, and snufs out the candle. She turns to Casey's casket.

"Good bye my friend," Olivia tells her, as she walks over and takes her seat next to Elliot.

The pastor says a final prayer, he then tells everybody about the graveside services that are to follow after the service. He then tells the pall bearers to come forward. John, Fin, Elliot, Don, Trevor, and Jack stand, and go to the front of the church. The pastor says his last prayer and blessing to Casey, and then silently closes the lid to her coffin, and locks it. The six friends of Casey Novak, pick up the coffin and slowly start making their way out of the church. With George and his family following the coffin out. Everybody else follows them out. The rain starts pouring down.

At the graveside, the pastor says a few short words. Just as service is about to end. The sun starts to shine. Munch looks over at everybody.

"Well Casey made her way home, she is now up there smiling down on us," Munch says. 


	56. Chapter 56

The next day, Olivia and Elliot head back to the hospital. Elliot goes and talks with David, bringing along some paper and crayons. Olivia heads over to see Madison. Elliot sits down next to David.

"Hey there little buddy, do you remember me?" Elliot asks the blonde haired little boy. David smiles at him.

"Cop," David tells him.

"Yes, thats right. I am a cop," Elliot tells him, as he hands David the crayons and paper.

"Can you draw me a picture?" Elliot asks the little boy. David takes the paper and crayon, and starts to scribble on it. Elliot sits there watching him.

Olivia sits down next to Madison's bed. While Madison sleeps, Olivia wonders why Madison was so afraid of her mother. Olivia picks up her cell phone, and calls George.

"George, I really need your help. I need you to come over to the hospital, and talk with Madison," Olivia tells him.

"Sure, if you think it will help her to open up, about what happened to her the night of the shooting," George tells her. Olivia thanks him, and hangs up the cell phone. Madison wakes up, and sees Olivia sitting there, and smiles. With slurred speech, Madison is able to tell Olivia that she missed her.

"I missed you to," Olivia tells the little girl. "How about we draw some pictures?"

Olivia gives Madison some paper and crayons. Madison starts to draw a field with flowers and horses.  
While she is drawing George comes walking in. Olivia gets up from the seat, and looks at Madison.

"Madison, this is my good friend George, he is a doctor, and is going to ask you a couple of questions," Olivia tells her. A little hestiant, Madison agrees to talk with George.

"Madison, that is such a pretty name," George tells her. "Can you draw me a picture of your car."

Madison slowly takes the crayon, and starts to draw a picture of the car.

"Where were you and your brother and sister sitting in the car. She draws that Stephanie had been sitting in the front seat, David was sitting in his booster seat in the middle, and that she had been sitting on the left side of the car in the backseat.

"Where was your mommy sitting?" George asks her. Madison nervously takes the crayon, and starts to draw her mother on the outside of the car, standing by the trunk of the car. George looks at the picture carefully.  
He turns to Liv.

"I thought the mother said, that she was standing off to the right hand side of the car, when the stranger shot the kids?" George asks her.  
Madison picks up the crayon, and starts to draw again. This time it shows a picture of her mommy with a gun.  
Madison puts down her crayon and starts to cry.

"Did your mommy shoot you?" George asks the frightened little girl. Madison turns her head, and shakes it yes.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Alexandra Cabbot sits at her desk, when her phone rings. She picks it up.

"Alex, it's Olivia, we need to get an arrest warrent for Christie Downing," Olivia tells her.

"How can you be so sure, it was the mother, who shot the children?" Alex asks her.

"Madison, just told Dr. Huang who shot her and her siblings. It was their mother," Olivia tells her.

"I will go and get the arrest warrent signed by the judge now," Alex tells her. Olivia thanks her, and hangs up the phone. While waiting for the arrest warrent, Olivia continues to talk with Madison. A few minutes later,  
Christie shows up at the window at the picu. Madison sees her mother, and begins to shake. George stays with the little girl, while Olivia goes out into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter, and who is that man sitting with her?" Christie yells at Olivia.

"That is our psychologist, Dr. George Huang. He came over to talk with Christie," Olivia tells her. "Madison just told us, some very interesting things, about the night of the shooting." Olivia turns her head, and sees Munch and Fin walking down the hallway. They have the warrent in hand. Olivia turns to Christie.

"Christie Downing, you are under arrest for the murder of Stephanie Downing, and the attempted murder of Madison and David Downing," Olivia tells her, as Fin puts the handcuffs on her. Olivia reads Christie's rights to her, as they lead her out into the squad car.

"You Bitch, you have the wrong person," Christie yells at Olivia. "I told you that a stranger shot my children." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Olivia comes into the interagation room, and sits down across from Christie.

"Why did you do it?" Why shoot your children, your flesh and blood," Olivia asks her.

"I told you, I didn't shoot my children," Christie tells her. After a couple of hours, of trying to get a confession out of her, Olivia gives up, and leaves the room.

"I'm tired, somebody else can try. I am going to go home and relax," Olivia tells Munch and Fin, as she grabs her coat and walks out into the warm New York air. 


	57. Chapter 57

Elliot and John are standing outside the intergation room, looking through the glass at the woman who had just been arrested for shooting her children. As they are looking through the glass, Christie is on the other side, she is making smooching sounds at the two detectives. She then sits back down in the chair at the table, puts her legs up on the table, revealing a little to much. John shakes his head, and him and Elliot head into the room. Christie sees the two decetives walk into the room.

"Hello you two cuties," she tells them seductively.

"Please, put your legs down. We're not here for a peep show," Elliot tells her. She puts down her legs.

"Let me ask you two a question," Christie asks the decetives. "Are you two married?" Elliot shoots a look at her.

"That is none of your business," he tells her. "Now lets get down to business." Just as Elliot is about to ask his first question, in walks Trevor. Christie looks at him.

"Who is this handsome thing?" she asks them.

"My name is Trevor Langen, I am your lawyer. Your father hired me," Trevor tells her, as he sits next to his new client. Just as Trevor is sitting down. Chritie's hand starts rubbing his leg.

"Please!" Trevor tells her. "I am here to try and help you." Christie removes her hand away from his leg.

"Can I please have a few minutes with my client?" Trevor asks the dectives. Elliot and John give him a strange look.

"Are you sure you will be ok, with her by yourself," John asks him.

"Yeah, I will be ok," Trevor tells them. John and Elliot step out of the room. Standing on the other side of the glass is Don and Alex.

"She is a piece of work," Alex tells them. "Please book her." A few minutes later, Trevor walks out of the room. The other decetives look at him.

"You made it out there alive," Elliot tells him.

"Barely," Trevor tells him. Alex tells the decetives and Trevor, that she plans on seeking the death penalty for Christie. Ater telling them this Alex walks away from them. Elliot looks at the clock on the wall.

"Hey wasn't Liv suppose to be here?" Elliot asks concerned.

"She was here, but she said she was going to head home," Munch tells him. Elliot goes over to his desk and calls his house. Kathleen answers the phone.

"Kathleen, is Liv there?" He asks Kathleen nervously, as he paces around his desk.

"Dad, Liv just walked through the door. You can quit worrying now," Kathleen tells him. Kathleen hands Liv the phone.

It's dad, he is having a meltdown," Kathleen tells Liv. Liv takes the phone, and talks with Elliot.

"I was just worried about you. I don't want anything happening to you, or the children," Elliot tells her.

"Remember we have a doctors appointment in the morning," Liv tells Elliot. "Please hurry home.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot arrives at home, and walks into the kitchen, where Liv and Kathleen are having a cup of tea.

"Hello there, how are my two beautiful ladies doing?" He asks them.

"Doing pretty good dad," Kathleen tells him. "I will be glad when this morning sickness ends. Just as Kathleen says this, Liv gets up from the table and runs into the bathroom. Kathleen looks at Elliot.

"Uh dad, is Liv ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, she is going to be ok. I think it's time to tell you kids," Elliot tells her. "Go round up the kids."

Kathleen gets up from the table and yells down the hallway. Lizzie, Dickie, Eli, Kendra, Kayla," She yells down the hallway. The kids come out of their rooms, and go into the living room.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Elizabeth asks him. Liv comes out of the bathroom and joins the family.

"I called this family meeting, because Liv and I have some news for you kids," Elliot tells them. He looks over at Liv.

"Your dad and I are going to have a baby," Liv tells the kids excitedly. Lizzie jumps up from the couch, and looks at her dad.

"God dad, don't you think you have enough kids. You just get us back, and I have to share somebody elses family as well," Lizzie yells at her father, and storms off down the hallway.

"Sorry about that," he tells Liv, as he goes down the hallway, towards Lizzie and Kathleen's room.

"Elizabeth Stabler, I want to talk with you," Elliot tells her. He hears the radio being turned on.

"Go away, I don't want to talk right now," she yells at her father. Elliot puts his head on the door, in disbelief. Kathleen walks up to her father.

"Hey dad, go be with Liv. I will try and talk to Lizzie," Kathleen tells him. Elliot gives his daughter a hug, and heads back down the hallway. Liv is on the couch talking with the other kids.

"Mommy, when can we see the baby?" Kayla asks her. Elliot laughs when he hears the request.

"It's going to be about 7 months from now. Sometime around February," Liv tells the girls.

"Ok, time for some children to get ready for bed," Elliot tells them. The kids are given hugs, kisses, and tucked into bed. A few minutes later, Kathleen comes down the hallway, she has her car keys in her hand.

"I am going to run to the store, for some ice cream," Kathleen tells Liv and Elliot. "I know with some ice cream, Lizzie will start feeling better. Elliot shoots his daughter a smile.

"Be careful," Elliot tells her. Kathleen heads out the door.

An hour later, Kathleen arrives back home with ice cream. She goes into the kitchen, and grabs two spoons.  
She says good night to her dad and Liv, and walks down the hallway to her and Lizzies room. She opens the door, and sees that the room is empty. She looks around the room, and sees that Lizzie is not in the room.  
She walks down to the living room.

"Hey dad, have you seen Lizzie?" Kathleen asks him. Elliot sits up on the couch.

"Isn't she in the bedroom?" Elliot asks Kathleen.

"No dad, she isn't," Kathleen tells him. Elliot jumps up from the couch, and runs down the hallway, with Liv behind him. They go into the room, and see that Lizzie is not in the room.

"Where could she be?" Elliot asks himself. Liv looks over at the window, and notices that it is opened.

"Looks like we have a run away on our hands," Liv tells him. "We had better get a search party going."

As Lizzie is walking down the street. She feels a hand go across her mouth.

"Scream, and I cut your throat," the stranger tells her. Frightened, Lizzie tries to struggle with her assilant.

"Let go of me, do you know who my father is?" Lizzie screams. "He is a police officer." Lizzie feels a needle being injected into her neck, and soon she is out.

"A policemans daughter, this should be fun," the stranger tells says, as he puts Lizzie into the back of a van and drives off. 


	58. Chapter 58

After looking for Lizzie for a couple of hours, Elliot decides it's time to get the other decetives involved.  
Kathleen agrees to watch the other children, while Elliot and Liv go down to the 1-6. They enter the building,  
Fin is sitting behind his desk, going over the last case he worked on.

"Hey you two, what are doing here?" Fin asks them.

"Lizzie ran away from home. We told the kids that Olivia is pregnant and she had a fit," Elliot tells Fin.

"Anything I can do to help, let me know," Fin tells them.

"Yeah, grab John. You two start canvassing the area around her school," Elliot tells him. "Liv and I are going back to our neighborhood. Maybe somebody saw something." Elliot and Liv head back out the door, and return to the neighborhood. They go door to door, asking the neighbors if they had seen anything. Many of the neighbors,  
shake their head no, or slam the doors in the decetives faces.

"We're getting nowhere fast," Elliot tells Liv. "Where the hell could she be"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In a small dark room. Lizzie starts to open her eyes. Her head feels heavy, and she feels as if she is tied to something. A few minutes later, a man walks into the room. He has a knife in his hand. He walks over to the bed, and sits down beside her. A shiver goes up Lizzie's back.

"Well, well. What do I have here?" The man sneers at her. "A policeman's daughter. UMMM, let's see which one do you belong to?" As he begins to rub the side of Lizzie's face.

"Please don't, I want to go home," Lizzie tells her assilant. The man continues to rub her face, making his way down her neck. His breathing starts getting heavier and heavier.

"Your going to tell me if I'm right, if I guess who your father is?" The man asks her. Lizzie turns her head away.

"I won't tell you anything," Lizzie tells him, as she spits in his face. The man slaps her in the face.

"That is for spitting on me," He tells her angrily. He then takes his knife, and cuts the cross, that is hanging around her neck.

"I will be back later, prepare for some fun," he tells her, as he walks away with the cross in his hand.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot and Olivia return to the 1-6, they see that Cragen has the NYPD, out looking for Lizzie.

"Hey Elliot, anything with the neighbors?" Cragen asks him.

"No, nothing," Elliot tells him. "Where could she be?" A few minutes later a police officer walks into Cragen's office, he is carrying a box. He hands the box over to Cragen.

"This just arrived downstairs. The man who gave it to me, told me to give it Captain Cragen," The officer tells him.

"Thanks," Cragen tells him. Cragen takes the box, puts on some gloves, and opens up the box. Inside the box sits a cross, and a piece of paper. Cragen takes the cross out of the box. Elliot sees the necklace.

"Oh God, that's Lizzies necklace, the one that her mother and I got her. For her first communion," Elliot tells Cragen. Don picks up the piece of paper, and opens it up. It reads.

Hello Elliot. Well guess what, I have your daughter. Such the cutie. Do what each note says, and I will not harm her. The note says. Elliot punches the nearby wall.

"Who could have taken her, who has a vendeta with me?" Elliot asks angrily. Cragen looks at him

"We are going to find out," Cragen tells him. He has the necklace taken to the lab right away, to see if any fingerprints can be lifted from it. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lizzie struggles with her handcuffs, she tries to find a way to break free from them. The man returns a couple of hours later. In his hand is a crowbar.

"I told you to prepare to have fun," as he begins to touch her cheek. Lizzie turns her head, the man takes her face into his hands, and starts kissing her violently. He then opens her shirt, and begins to remove her bra.  
Lizzie struggles with her assilant.

"Please stop, please don't do this," she screams at him. Ignoring her pleas, the man then starts sucking on her breasts. He stands up, and pulls down his pants. With a sadistic look on his face, he takes Lizzie by the hair.

"Come here, he sticks his penis into her mouth. Lizzie spits it out. The man slaps her again.

"Diobey me again, and I will use this crowbar on you," he tells her, as he again puts his penis into her mouth.  
When the man is finished, he lays her down on the bed. He takes a knife, and cuts off her panties. With Lizzie struggling, he violently opens her legs, he puts his penis into her. Destroying her childhood. After he is done raping Lizzie, he gets up, and grabs the crowbar, and hits her in the legs with it.

"That was for not doing a good job," the man tells her. Lizzie crying out in pain, lays on the bed wondering what was taking her dad so long to come and rescue her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The lab technician calls up to Cragen's office.

"We have a match on some fingerprints, that we were able to get off the necklace," the tech tells Cragen.

"Alright, I will send Elliot and Liv up right away," Don tells the tech. He turns to Elliot.

"The lab has a finger print off of the necklace. I want you and Liv to get up there now," Don tells Elliot.  
Without a moments hesitation, Elliot and Olivia are out the door. They get to the lab.

"Glad you came right away, I was able to pull a set of prints from the cross. I crossed referenced them into the FBI and state files, and this is what I came up with. Elliot looks at the name flashing across the computer, with a picture of the assiant looking right at Elliot. Elliot shudders when he realzies the man is none other than Richard White. 


	59. Chapter 59

"What does he want with Lizzie? What could he possibly want?" Elliot mutters to himself. Remembering the words that Richard had said to him at one time.

"How are Kathy and the kids?" The words went through Elliot like a sword. He paces around the room, wondering to himself.

"Has Richard been stalking my family, and if so, how long?" What does he want with my family?" Elliot has to wonder.  
Olivia and Elliot return to the 1-6. Cragen calls them both into his office.

"Another box was delivered about an hour ago. This time it has your name on it Elliot," Cragen tells him.  
Elliot takes the box from Cragen, he puts on his gloves and slowly opens the box. Elliot sees another piece of paper and a piece of clothing. Elliot opens the note and reads it.

A precious daughter you have.  
A delicate flower in the sun, no more.  
A woman she has become.

Elliot crumples up the piece of paper. He turns to Cragen and Olivia.

"That Son of a Bitch, better not have raped my little girl," Elliot angrily tells them, as he walks out of Cragen's office. Elliot grabs his gear, and heads out the door. Olivia tries to follow him.

"Please stay here. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby," Elliot tells her.

"Elliot I am going with you, nothing is going to happen. I can take care of myself," Olivia tells him.

"No, Olivia please stay here. Fin make sure she stays put," Elliot tells him, as he walks out of the 1-6.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lizzie lays on the bed hurting and naked from her encounter with her assilant. A while later Richard walks into the room. He is carrying a tray with food on it. He puts the tray down on the table.

"Well it's time to eat," he tells Lizzie, as he strokes her face. He then brings the table over to the bed, and sits down next to Lizzie. Lizzie looks at him.

"Can you undo the handcuffs, so I can eat?" Lizzie asks him.

Richard slaps Lizzie. "Do you think I am that stupid. I will feed you. Then after supper, it will be play time again," Richard tells her with a sadistic grin. He picks up a piece of bread and brings it to her lips. Lizzie turns her head, and refuses to eat it. Richard puts it back on the plate.

"Well then, I guess I get my fun early," Richard tells her, as he begins to stroke her breast. Lizzie tries to get away from him, but Richard points to the crowbar laying on a nearby table. He then lays her down on the bed, and begins to rape her once more. When Richard is finished, he plants a kiss on Lizzie. He then looks at her.

"You are the bait in my little game. It's not you that I want. I have been watching your family for awhile now. It looks like your father has a new woman living with him. Fine thing she is. Another woman in the Stabler household, and another cop," Richard tells Lizzie. Lizzie gets a cold shudder down her back, when the woman he is talking about is Olivia Benson. Richard then gives Lizzie another kiss on the lips, and walks out of the room.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Elliot walks down the street, wondering where to begin looking. He goes back to the neighborhood. He goes down the street. A few minutes later, one of the neighbors comes out of his house.

"Elliot, can I talk with you for a moment?" He asks him.

"I'm busy right now. Lizzie was kidnapped two nights ago," Elliot tells him.

"Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. That night I was out walking my dog spider, when a van came screeching up. I couldn't see what was going on, then a man gets out of the van, and grabs a girl. I didn't know it was your daughter," the man tells him. Elliot looks at him.

"What color van was he driving?" Elliot asks him.

"Let's see now. It was a dark blue van, with New York liscense plate. I was only able to read a couple of letters on the plate. They were cx5. The van was heading east on Potter street. Elliot thanks the neighbor, and makes his way back to the 1-6. Cragen meets him at the door.

"We did an analysis of the piece of material you received in the box this morning. It belongs to your daughter"  
Cragen tells him. "Elliot we have a bigger problem. Another note came while you were gone." He hands Elliot the note.

Elliot I see you have another woman in your life. I guess Kathy threw you to the curb. I want a piece of the new love in your life.  
Now be a good sport Elliot and share. RW.  
Elliot looks at Cragen. "I want protective detail on Olivia, and the rest of my family. They don't go anywhere unless there is somebody with them at all times," Elliot tells Cragen. Cragen agrees, he then turns around, and sees Olivia standing there.

"I don't need any protective detail. I can take care of myself," Olivia tells Elliot.

"Liv, he is going to try and come after you," Elliot tells her. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Cragen looks at both Elliot and Olivia.

"What baby are we talking about?" Cragen asks them. Elliot looks at Liv.

"I guess we should break the news," Elliot tells Liv. "Olivia is 12 weeks pregnant."

Cragen looks at Olivia.

"Elliot is right, you are going to have protective detail. Especially after having to deal with Dean," Cragen tells her.

While they are talking, Fin walks in with an elderly woman.

"Excuse me, this is Mrs. Green, she has something to say.

"I know where they are keeping that girl at," she tells the dectives. 


	60. Chapter 60

Elliot looks at the ederly woman standing before him.

"Please have a seat. You know where this girl is being held?" Elliot asks the woman, as he shows her a picture of Lizzie. The woman looks at the picture.

"I'm not sure if that is the girl, but the other night around midnight. A van pulled up into the empty warehouse across the street from where I live. I couldn't sleep, so I got up to get a glass of warm milk. I looked out my window, and saw a man get out of the drivers side. I thought it was kind of funny, because that warehouse, has been closed for almost two years now. He got into the back of his van, and pulled out what looked like a sleeping bag. He slung it over his shoulder, and walked towards the back. I didn't see anything else after that," Mrs. Green tells Elliot.

"Thank you for the information. I am going to go and check it out," Elliot tells everybody. "Mrs. Green for your protection, I would like for you to stay here with the other detectives." As Elliot once again leaves the 1-6.

Olivia looks at Fin.

"I am going to go and dig up some information on our friend Richard," Olivia tells Fin. "I am just curious why he is not in prison." Olivia goes to the computer and starts typing information in to it. As she is reading, Olivia comes across something.

"Fin come here," she tells him. Fin walks over to the computer, and starts to read.

"Looks like he escaped from prison," Fin tells her. Olivia shakes her head. She dials the number to the prison upstate.

"Yeah he escaped out of here, two weeks ago. He was working on the work crew. They went off grounds that day.  
When they stopped for lunch, he told one of the guards that he was not feeling well. They put him back on the truck, so they could transport him to the infirmary. He jumped out of the truck, and ran. We went after him, but that man is fast. We couldn't catch him," the warden tells Olivia. "Why has he been spotted?"

"Yes, and he is at his little games again. He has managed to kidnap a 14 year old girl," Olivia tells him.

"That wouldn't happen to be Elliot Stabler's daughter?" the warden asks Olivia.

"Why, did Richard tell you something?" Olivia demands to know.

"The day before he escaped, Richard was in the lunch hall, talking about a cop he had been stalking, and his family. He told one of the other prisoners that he wouldn't mind "doing the Stabler females." The warden tells Olivia. "I hope you catch him soon."

"Thanks for the information," Olivia tells the warden, as she hangs up the phone. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Richard comes back into the room where Lizzie is. He sits down on the bed.

"I am going to have a suprise for you," Richard sneers at her. Lizzie tries to move away from him, but Richard's hand is quicker, and pulls her to him. He hisses in her ear.

"Do you want to know what your suprise is going to be?" Richard asks her. Lizzie shakes her head no, and turns away from him.

"You will find out soon enough," Richard tells her, as he walks out of the room, locking it.

Elliot sits out in his car surveying the warehouse. He wants to make sure he catches Richard with his daughter. As Elliot is doing detail, his radio goes off.

"Elliot, this Liv. Hey need to let you know that Richard escaped from prison two weeks ago. No telling how long he has been watching the house?" Olivia tells him.

"When I get my hands on him, there won't be nothing left of him to go back to prison," Elliot tells Liv, as he continues to watch the warehouse.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Olivia tired of sitting in the precinct, listening to Munch talk about his days as a spook. Decides to step out of the 1-6. Fin follows her out.

"Fin, I can take care of myself," Olivia tells him. "I am only going two doors down to get a coffee."

"I don't care if you are going next door. Elliot told me to watch over you, now I am coming with you." Fin tells her.

"Fine," she tells him. Fin and Olivia get their coffee's and start walking back to the 1-6, when two guys pass them on the street. One of the guys drops his wallet on the ground. As Fin goes to pick up the wallet, he is hit in the back of the head with a metal pipe. Fin falls to the ground. Olivia starts screaming, when she sees Fin hit the ground. The larger of the two guys grabs Olivia, and puts his hand over her mouth. Just then a car comes screeching up.

"Come on lets get her in, before someone notices," the second guy tells his croonies. They put Liv in the car and speed away. Fin starts coming to. He looks around and notices that Olivia is gone. He goes back to the coffee shop, and runs in.

"The woman that was with me, did she come back in here?" Fin demands to know.

"No, haven't seen her," the clerk tells him. Fin runs back outside, and looks around. He finally runs back into the 1-6. Cragen sees the panic look on his face.

"Fin, what's wrong?" Cragen asks him.

"Did Olivia come back in here?" Fin wants to know.

"No, she was with you," Cragen tells him. "What happened?"

"Some guy had dropped his wallet, I went to help him pick it up. The next thing I know I am laying on the ground and Olivia is gone," Fin tells him, as he rubs the sore spot in the back of his head. Cragen takes a look at it.

"You have a pretty nasty bump on the back of your head," Cragen tells him. "Let's not tell Elliot about this quite yet. I don't want him to panic." Fin shakes his head, and heads for the cribs.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The car stops at the warehouse. The larger of the two guys, takes Olivia from the car. As directed from Richard, he puts a hood over her head, and the two guys walk her into the building. Olivia hears a door being opened, she is shoved into a room, and the door is shut behind her. Lizzie seeing the woman being brought into the room, wonder who it could be. A minute later Richard's voice comes through the intercom system.

"Well LIzzie, how do you like your gift?" Richard asks her. Lizzie sits in complete silence.

"Are you wondering who it is?" He asks her, as he steps into the room. He goes over to Olivia and pulls the hood from her head. Lizzie looks, and is complete shock.

"No not Olivia," She says to herself. Lizzie starts to cry.

"I am so sorry, that I ran off. All of this is my fault," Lizzie tells Olivia.

"It's ok, this is not your fault.." Olivia tells her, as she is cut short.

"I am tired of the family reunion," Richard tells them. He goes over to Lizzie and starts touching her cheek.

"You keep your damn hands off of her," Olivia tells Richard. He laughs at Olivia.

"Such a sweet young thing," Richard tells Olivia, as he begins to undo his pants. He then gets on Lizzie and starts raping her. Olivia sitting in the chair watching this vile man, destroy a teenagers freedom. Olivia starts to turn her head away.

"What not having fun?" Richard asks her. "I am having a blast." After he is finished he walks over to Olivia and touches her cheek.

"Maybe later, we can all have some fun," Richard sneers at Olivia. He walks out of the room, and locks the door behind him. Olivia walks over to the bed, where Lizzie is laying. She gathers the young teenager into her arms,  
and rocks her back and forth.

"Everything is going to be ok, your dad will be here soon. I hope." 


	61. Chapter 61

Fin comes from the cribs. He is geared up and ready to go. He looks over at Cragen.

"When do you plan on telling Elliot about Liv's kidnapping?" He asks Cragen. Cragen paces around the room.

"Yeah your right, I should tell him," Cragen tells Fin. Fin starts heading for the door, and runs into Munch.

"Where are you heading off to?" Munch asks him.

"Olivia was kidnapped. I am off to give Elliot some back up," Fin tells him. Munch looks at him.

"Wait up, and I will come along as well," Munch tells him, as he grabs his gun from his desk. Fin and Munch head out the door. Cragen gets on the radio to Elliot.

"El, now I need you to stay calm," Cragen tells him. "Something has happened."

"Is Liv ok, the baby?" Elliot asks him in a panic. The radio remains silent for a few moments.

"Elliot, Richard kidnapped Liv as well," Cragen tells him. "I have Fin and Munch coming your way for back up. Please don't do anything until they get there"  
Elliot hits the roof of the car with his fist.

"Damn him," Elliot shouts. He gets out of the car, and starts walking towards the warehouse, leaving the radio sitting on the seat of his car.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Olivia gets up from the bed and looks around the room. She wonders if there is some way that her and Lizzie can escape. After seeing there is no windows, and the door being made of steel. Olivia goes over and sits down next to Lizzie.

"I am so sorry that I ran away from home," Lizzie tells her. "All of this was my fault."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Lets worry about getting out of here alive," Olivia tells her. A few minutes later Richard and another man enter the room. Richard grabs a hold of Olivia, while the other guy undoes Lizzie's handcuffs. Richard points a gun into Olivia's back.

"Start walking, and don't say anything," Richard tells her. All four of them walk out of the room, and down a long hallway. As they are walking towards another door, Richard sees Elliot on the other side of the large empty warehouse.

"Now what is dear old Elliot going to say, when he sees that you are not home, taking care of the children?" He asks Olivia, as they keep walking. They stop, and Richard nods his head to the other man. The other man puts Lizzie into a metal container and closes the lid. Richard then takes Olivia and starts walking to the end of the loading dock. Again he spots Elliot.

"Hey Elliot, look at what I have," Richard tells Elliot, as he holds onto Olivia, and points the gun to her head. Elliot turns around, and sees Olivia.

"Richard you Son of a Bitch, let her and my daughter go," Elliot yells at him. Richard presses the gun harder against Olivia's head.

"Why would I do that?" Richard asks him.

"Where in the hell is my daughter?" Elliot asks him, in an angry voice. As he walks towards Richard.

"No no Elliot. Don't come any closer, or you won't be seeing your sweetheart anymore," Richard tells Elliot.  
Elliot stops where he is at. He looks at Richard and Olivia.

"Liv are you ok?" Elliot asks her.

"I'm fine," Liv tells him. Elliot looks back over at Richard.

"What have you done with my daughter?" Elliot asks him.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," Richard sneers at him. Elliot draws his gun, and again starts walking towards Richard. Richard starts backing away, with his gun still pointed at Olivia's head.

"I told you to stay there," Richard yells at Elliot. "Now I am going to have to teach you a lesson." Richard cocks the hammer back on the gun. Just as he does, Fin comes up behind Richard.

"Suprise," Fin tells him. "Now put down the gun, slowly." Richard denies the request. Fin tells him again to put down the gun and again Richard refuses. Fin looks up towards the roof of the nearest building, two shots ring out, and Richard falls to the ground. Taking Olivia with him. Elliot comes running over to where they are laying.

"Oh God, Olivia, please be alright," Elliot yells, as he sees blood everywhere. Olivia starts to move.

"I'm alright, the blood is Richard's," she tells Elliot. Elliot bends down, and feels for Richard's pulse on his neck. He stands up and shakes his head. Both Olivia and Elliot breathe a sigh of relief. Munch comes over to where they are standing.

"Fin and I will take care of this mess, you and Liv go and find Lizzie," Munch tells them. Elliot and Liv go from crate to crate knocking on each one. Finally at the last crate, they hear a faint voice coming from the crate.

"I'm in here, please help me," Lizzie's voice tries to yell. Elliot looks for a way to open the crate. Finally Elliot finds the latch on top of the crate, he opens it up, and looks down at Lizzie.

"Hey sweety, daddy's here now," Elliot tells his frightened daughter. He picks her up, and Liv calls for a bus. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrives to take Lizzie to the hospital. 


	62. Chapter 62

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Been busy with the kids. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

The ambulance pulls up, at the hospital. The paramedics take Lizzie into the back. Elliot and Liv follow them into the back. Dr. Hendrix spots them in the hall. She comes up to them.

"Hey you two, what brings you to the hospital?" She asks Elliot. Ignoring the doctor, Elliot follows the paramedics into the trauma room. Dr. Hendrix and Liv follow after him.

"What is going on?" Dr. Hendrix asks him.

"This is my daughter Lizzie, she was kidnapped and raped," Elliot tells her. "Please help her." Elliot sits down in a nearby chair, and puts his hands into his head. Liv goes over and puts her arms around him. Dr. Hendrix comes over to Elliot.

"I am going to do everything I can for her," she tells him. Elliot looks up at her, and thanks her. Dr. Hendrix takes Liv back out into the hallway.

"I think Lizzie would be more comfortable, if you were in there with her as well," Dr. Hendrix tells her. Liv shakes her head in agreement, and walks back into the room. Elliot stands up from the chair is had been sitting in. He looks over at Liv.

"I am going to step out for a little bit," Elliot tells her. Liv gives him a hug, as she backs away from him, she loses her balance, and falls forward. Elliot catches her.

"Are you ok?" Elliot asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liv tells him. Elliot pulls the chair up to her, and makes her sit down.

"Maybe you should be checked out as well," Elliot tells her.

"I'm fine, right now Lizzie needs someone with her," Liv tells him. Elliot looks over at Dr. Hendrix.

"Will you make sure, she is checked out as well," Elliot tells her. "I'm concerned for her and the baby." Dr. Hendrix looks over at Liv.

"Congratulations. How far along are you?" Dr. Hendrix asks Liv.

"I'm about 16 weeks along," Liv tells her. "I'm fine."

"Liv, Richard kidnapped you as well. I don't know if he hurt you," Elliot tells her. Liv sighs, and sits back down.

"Elliot is right, you need to be looked at as well," Dr. Hendrix tells her. "I am ordering an ultrasound as well."

"Ok, but only after Lizzie is ok," Liv tells Elliot and Dr. Hendrix. Dr. Hendrix goes over to the nurse.

"I need a rape kit please, and then I need you to be in the room as well," Dr. Hendrix tells the nurse. The nurse goes off to get the rape kit. A few minutes later she returns, and Dr. Hendrix starts the rape exam. As Dr. Hendrix is performing the examination, Lizzie wakes up, and starts screaming.

LEAVE ME ALONE. GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME," Lizzie yells at Dr. Hendrix. Liv takes her hands and tries to calm her down.

"Lizzie, it's Olivia. You are in the hospital," Liv tells her. "Dr. Hendrix is here to help you."

Lizzie starts to calm down a little bit, but is still aprhensive about the procedure. Olivia sits with her, holding her hand. After the exam, Dr. Hendrix hands the rape kit over to Elliot. Elliot gets on his radio, and calls Munch.

"John, I need you to run a rape kit over to Melinda, right away," Elliot tells him. John stops by and picks up the rape kit. After John leaves Dr. Hendrix looks over at Olivia.

"Alright, your turn now," Dr. Hendrix tells Olivia. She looks over at Elliot.

"Well daddy, are you coming with me?" Liv asks him. Elliot smiles, and turns to Dr. Hendrix.

"Would it be alright if Lizzie joins us?" He asks her.

"Yeah, if she feels up to it," Dr. Hendrix tells him. Lizzie smiles, and Elliot helps her into a wheelchair, and Elliot wheels her down to ultrasound, where Olivia is lying on the bed. Elliot sits up near Liv's head, looking at the screen, with Lizzie sitting next to him. The ultrasound tech comes in, and introduces himself.

"Hi my name is Scott, I understand we are going to look at a baby this evening?" he asks Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia tells him. Scott begins to do the ultrasound. He runs the wand over Olivia's belly. As he is doing the ultrasound, he starts getting a weird look on his face. Elliot looks over at him.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asks him.

"Well I am not sure how to tell you this," Scott tells them.

"Tell us what?" Olivia begins to panic. "What is wrong with the baby?"

"How many children do you have now?" Scott asks them. Elliot looks at him.

"I have five children from my first marriage, and Liv here has twin girls from her previous marriage," Elliot tells him. "Why, what is going on.

"Well, if you look at the screen. I am going to show you something," Scott tells them. Elliot, Liv, and Lizzie look at the screen.

"Here we have baby number one," Scott tells them. He moves the wand a little more, "Here is baby number two," Elliot's eyes begin to grow.

"Wow, twins, what are you going to do with nine children?" Elliot asks Liv. Scott looks over at them.

"Wait, there is more," Scott tells them.

"What do you mean more?" Olivia asks him.

"Well at least one more," he tells them, as he moves the wand again. The image of baby three pops up on the screen. Elliot bends over and gives Olivia a kiss on the lips. He turns back to Lizzie.

"Well, what do you think about having triplets?" Elliot asks her.

"It's fine, just as long, as Kathleen only has one baby. I think I would go crazy with all those babies around the house," Lizzie tells them. Elliot starts laughing. Scott looks at the happy family.

"Do you want to find out their sexes?" he asks them. olivia shakes her head no.

"I found out with my daughters, with this one I want it to be a suprise," Olivia tells Scott and Elliot.  
Scott turns off the machine, and steps out of the room, to let Liv get dressed. After getting dressed, Liv and Elliot walk back to the er, looking for Dr. Hendrix. They find her in the hallway with Cragen and Fin.

"Well, how are you and the baby doing?" Cragen asks Olivia.

"Don't you mean babies," Olivia tells him. "We are going to have triplets." Cragen reaches over and gives Olivia a hug.

"Congratulations," he tells Elliot and Liv. Dr. Hendrix releases Lizzie to go home. When they arrive home,  
Olivia notices a mini van parked in the driveway.

"Were you expecting any company?" Olivia asks Elliot.

"No," Elliot tells her. "Wonder who could be here." Elliot goes over to the passenger side of the car, and helps Olivia out of the car. Elliot, Liv, and Lizzie walk up to the house. Elliot steps inside. Kathleen stops him at the door.

"Ok dad, close your eyes, there is a surprise for you," Kathleen tells him.  
Elliot closes his eyes.

"This had better be good," Elliot tells her. Kathleen brings her surprise in from the kitchen. Lizzie starts getting excited.

"Ok dad, you can open your eyes now," Kathleen tells Elliot. Elliot opens his eyes, and sees Maureen standing there in front him. 


	63. Chapter 63

Elliot gives his daughter a hug, and then steps back away from her.

"What brings you to New York?" Elliot asks her. "Does your mom know you are here?"

"No, mom doesn't know I'm here," Maureen tells him. "In fact she kicked me out, when she found out about my little surprise. I am living in Florida with my fiance." As Maureen and her dad are talking, out of the kitchen steps a nice looking young man, around 26 years old, 6'0. In his arms he is carrying a pink blanket.  
Maureen takes the blanket from the young man, and unfolds it.

"Dad, this is my fiance Derek Johnston, he is an investment banker. We met in London while he was on business.  
Well one thing led to another. This is your granddaughter, Makayla," Maureen tells him. Elliot gives his daughter another hug, as he takes the bundle out of her arms.

"Why didn't you call and tell me, that you were pregnant?" Elliot asks her.

"I didn't know how you would have reacted," Maureen tells her father. Elliot looks at the little baby lying in the blanket.

"It has been so long, since I have held a little baby in my arms," Elliot comments. Lizzie looks over at her dad, and sister.

"Yeah, this is great practice for him. Since he is going to have three more babies," Lizzie tells her sister.  
Maureen looks back over at her dad.

"Dad, what does Lizzie mean, three more babies?" She asks him. Elliot goes over and puts his arm around Olivia.

"Maureen, this is Olivia. She is my fiance, we met about nine months ago. She works with me at the precinct.  
She is also Uncle Don's niece," Elliot tells Maureen. "By the way, Olivia is pregnant with triplets." Maureen walks over to Olivia, and gives her a hug.

"Welcome to the family," Maureen tells her. "The two little twins that I met earlier, they must be your daughters. They are just precious." Maureen smiles at her.

"Thanks," Olivia tells her. "If it wasn't for your father, and the 1-6 I wouldn't have my daughters today," Elliot goes over to where Derek is standing.

"Well Derek, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders," Elliot tells him.

"Yes sir. I try to" Derek tells Elliot. A few minutes later Dickie comes out of the bedroom. He goes over and gives his dad a hug.

"Hey dad, how do you like Derek?" Dickie asks his father. "Better than some of the other boyfriends Maureen and Kathleen have paraded through the house." Elliot thumps his son in the head.

"Be nice, don't be picking on your sisters," Elliot tells him, as he gives Dickie a smile. Elliot looks around the room.

"Well we are going to be pretty crowded in here, but we will manage somehow," Elliot tells everybody.

"Dad, Derek, the baby and I are going to spend just tonight here," Maureen tells her father. "Derek's family has a house in upper Manhattan. They are going to let me and Makayla stay there, while Derek goes over to the Mid East for a business trip. He feels it would be safer for me to stay here."

Elliot hands his granddaughter back to her mom and dad.

"Well since we have the whole family here, what would you all like to do tomorrow?" Elliot asks the family.

"I would like to go and see everybody at the 1-6 tomorrow," Maureen tells her father. Elliot smiles.

"How about we pack a lunch, go to the 1-6, and then take the kids to Central Park for a picnic," Olivia suggests.

"Sounds like fun, it's a deal," Maureen tells her. "Well I had better go and feed this little one, and head off to bed." Maureen and Derek say goodnight to everybody, as they walk down the hallway towards Kahtleens room.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next morning Maureen wakes to find Derek out of bed. She goes over,and gets Makayla out of bed, changes, and feeds her. She then goes to the kitchen, where Derek and Elliot are sitting having a cup of coffee, and talking. Derek sees Maureen walk into the kitchen. He gets up from his chair.

"Here, sit down. Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea?" He asks Maureen. Maureen agrees to a cup of tea. Derek goes and fixes her a cup of tea. Elliot looks over at his daughter.

"I really like Derek, do you have plans on getting married?" Elliot asks his daughter.

"Eventually we want to get married, but we want to make sure we have a stable home enviroment for Makayla," Maureen tells her father. Just as Derek is bringing Maureen her cup of tea, Olivia walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning everybody," Olivia says to everybody.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Derek asks her. Olivia is taken back.

"Sure," Olivia tells him. Derek goes over and starts making another cup of tea.

"Very nice young man," Olivia tells Maureen. Maureen thanks her. As they are sitting around the table, talking.  
Maureen brings up, that she would also like to stop by the courthouse, and see Casey. Elliot and olivia look at each other.

"We are not sure, how to tell you this, but Casey passed away a couple of months ago," Elliot tells his daughter. Maureen in shock looks at her father.

"What happened dad?" She asks her father.

"Casey had Lou Gerhig's disease, but don't worry, she went peacefully with her husband by her side," Elliot tells her.

"Aunt Casey, married. I wish I could have been here for that," Maureen tells her father.

"His name is George Huang. Casey and him met in College, and they broke up at that time. George moved on, and of course Casey came to New York. They met again when Casey was diagnosed with the Lou Gerhigs, and the doctor wanted her to talk to a psychologist. The rest is history," Elliot tells her. Maureen wipes a tear from her eyes.

"I am going to miss Casey, she was so neat," Maureen tells her father. Elliot looks at his watch.

"If we want to do all the things we planned for today, then we had better get a move on," Elliot tells everybody. Complete chaos fills the Stabler home, as adults and children are running around, trying to prepare for the day. Finally two hours later, the Stabler clan, are buckled up in two cars ready to start their adventure.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At the 1-6 the Stabler clan walks into the office. Fin and Munch are playing cards, Don is in his office on the phone, and Melinda is sitting at another desk going over some paper work. Hearing footsteps in the room, Munch looks up from his card game, and sees Elliot and Olivia standing there.

"Hello what brings our new parents to the 1-6 this morning?" Munch asks Elliot.

"We have a surprise for you," Elliot tells them, as he turns his head towards the door. Fin, Munch, and Melinda turn their heads toward the door. Maureen comes walking in. Munch gets up from his chair, and goes over to Maureen and gives her a hug.

"Well look at you," Munch tells her. "Our little girl, has all grown up."

"It's is so good to see you Uncle Munch. You haven't changed any," Maureen tells him. Fin walks over to Maureen.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Fin asks her, as he gives her a hug.

"Good to see you too, Uncle Fin. Melinda comes over and gives her a hug.

"I can't believe that this is the same little girl, who used to come and visit me in the morgue," Melinda tells her. Maureen gives Melinda a hug back.

"Well now I have surprise for all of you," Maureen tells them. She goes over to the door, and Derek walks in with Makayla. Everybody is surprised to see that Maureen has a baby.

"This is my fiance, Derek Johnston, and our baby daughter Makayla," Maureen tells them. Munch asks permission to hold the baby. Derek hands the baby over to Munch.

"Well little one, welcome to the 1-6. Remember this, if you are ever in trouble. Remember you will always have your uncles and your grandpa, and soon to be grandma, to help you out,"Munch tells the little girl.  
As they are talking, Don walks from his office, and sees Maureen standing there.

"Is that my little pudding face?" Don asks her. Derek gives her a funny look. "Little Pudding Face?" he asks her. Maureen starts to smile.

"I haven't heard that nickname in such a long time," Maureen tells him. "When I was around four years old, I use to come to work with my dad, every now and then. Mom was home with the new baby. Kathleen must have been about 6 months old. Mom used to our lunches for us, and she would put pudding in our lunches.  
I use to take the pudding cups, and lick all the pudding out of the bottom of the cups. Well Uncle Don, saw my face one day, and that is how the nickname stuck. "Little Pudding Face." Derek starts to laugh, as does everybody else.

"Well I hate to break this up, but we have a picnic that is waiting for us in the car," Elliot tells Maureen,  
Derek, and Olivia. Hugs and handshakes are given. The Stabler clan is on their way to Central Park for their picnic.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX While they are having their picnic in Central Park, Elliot looks over at Olivia.

"I was thinking, how about we get married in the park?" Elliot asks Olvia.

"That would be great, but where.?" Olivia answers back. Elliot pulls a guide of Central Park, out of his back pocket. He points to the Conservatory Garden.

"How about here?" Elliot asks her. "Looks like a nice place to get married." Olivia smiles, and agrees that they will get married in the garden. After a long day at the park, night starts falling over the city.  
Elliot gets the kids into the cars, and heads home. When they get back to the house, Derek and Maureen thank Elliot and Olivia for a wonderful day.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Elliot tells them, as he gives his daughter and granddaughter a kiss,and shakes hands with Derek. Derek gets into the drivers side of the mini van, and pulls out of the driveway. Olivia looks over at Eli, Kendra, and Kayla.

"I believe that three little ones need to go and get ready for bed," Olivia tells them. They give Elliot and Olivia kisses goodnight, and get ready for bed. Kathleen tells them, that she is really beat, and is going to turn in early. Dickie decides he is going to stay up and watch a movie. Lizzie decides that she wants to be left alone. Olivia looks over at her.

"Lizzie, do you want to talk about what happened?" Olivia asks her. Lizzie looks over at her.

"You wouldn't understand," Lizzie tells her. Olivia puts her arm around Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I understand what you are going through. I went through it myself," Olivia tells her. Lizzie looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, but I only want to talk with you, and nobody else," Lizzie tells her. Olivia smiles at her.

"How about we make some popcorn, and then go have a little woman to woman chat?" Olivia asks her.

"Sounds good," Lizzie tells her, as Olivia and Lizzie go into the kitchen to pop some popcorn. 


	64. Chapter 64

Hello everybody. I am going to fast forward this story a little. Iam going to have to end the story soon. I am going in next Wednesday(8-13) to have my hands operated on. My carpal tunnel is getting worse, so the doctor wants to go ahead and do the surgery. I will be out of commission with my writing for about a week. Don't worry folks, after my hands heal up after surgery. I will come back and start working on a Desperate Cry, and I am thinking about doing a sequel to One Boy One Girl. Enjoy the next chapter.

5 months later:  
"That's the last box out of the moving van," Elliot tells Liv, as she comes out of their new kitchen. Elliot and Olivia had decided that it was time to move into a bigger home, since four new additions were being added to their family. While Elliot and Olivia are sitting on the couch, Dickie comes down the long narrow hallway.

"Dad, we need to have more boys in this house, we are overrun with girls," Dickie tells his father.

"We'll see what we can about that," Elliot tells him, as he tussles his hair. "Why don't you go ahead and finish unpacking your boxes." Dickie heads back to his room. Elliot bends down towards Liv's tummy. He gives it a kiss.

"How are my three little ones doing?" He asks her tummy. Olivia smiles at him.

"I feel so miserable. Just wish this was over," Olivia tells Elliot, as she snuggles closer to him.

"It will be over soon," Elliot tells her. "Well I had better go and find the dishes, so we can have dinner tonight."

"Let's just order out for pizza tonight, and then tomorrow we can finish up the house," Olivia tells Elliot.

"Sounds good, but tomorrow you and Kathleen are to be resting. The other kids can help me finish unpacking"  
Elliot tells her. Olivia gives him a smile. Elliot pulls out his cell phone, and dials the pizza place. While he is on the phone, Kathleen, being nine months pregnant, comes walking down the hallway.

"Olivia, what do contractions feel like?" Kathleen asks her. Olivia looks at her, and slowly gets up from the couch. She goes over to Kathleen.

"Come here, sit down." Olivia tells her. "What do the pains feel like.

"The pains start out in my stomach, and then go around to my back and down my legs," Kathleen tells her.  
Olivia yells for Elliot.

"Forget the pizza Elliot, we need to get Kathleen to the hospital," Olivia yells at him. Elliot comes out of the kitchen.

"What was that?" Elliot asks Olivia.

"Forget the pizza, Kathleen is in labor," Olivia tells him. Elliot hangs up the cell phone, and quickly calls the other children to the living room.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Lizzie asks him.

"Everybody in the van." Elliot tells them. "Kathleen is in labor." Dickie and Lizzie start heading for the door.  
The younger children stand back for a moment.

"What's labor mean?" Kendra asks Elliot.

"It means that Kathleen is going to have a baby," Elliot tells her, as he picks up Kayla, and the rest of the family heads for the van.

At the hospital.  
Kathleen is checked into her room. As the nurses are hooking the monitors up to Kathleen, to check the baby's progress. Elliot calls the 1-6.

"Munch here," John answers.

"Hey Munch, we are at the hospital," Elliot tells him.

"Oh God, is Liv ok?" Munch asks him, with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, Liv is fine, it's Kathleen, she went into labor. She is being checked in," Elliot tells him.  
Elliot hears Munch yelling at somebody at the 1-6.

"Hey Elliot. Fin,Melinda and myself are going to head over to the hospital now," Munch tells him.

"Ok, but it's probably going to be a long night," Elliot tells him.

"I will make sure I bring a blanket along," Munch tells him, as he chuckles over the phone. Elliot hangs up the phone, and heads for Kathleen's room. He knocks on the door and walks in. He walks over to where Kathleen is laying down.

"Hey, are you feeling?" Elliot asks his daughter.

"I'm so scared dad. I don't know what to do," Kathleen tells her father. Elliot squeezes her hand.

"Don't worry, we are all here for you. Just do what comes naturally," Elliot tells her. Just as Elliot lets go of her hand, another contraction hits. Kathleen grabs a hold of Elliot's hand, and the rail on bed, squeezing them very hard. Olivia looks at the monitor.

"It's almost over, take a deep breath. It's over with," Olivia tells Kathleen. Olivia wipes the sweat off of Kathleen's forehead. Kathleen closes her eyes, and tries to fall asleep. Elliot and Olivia walk out into the hallway.

"Fin, Melinda and Munch are on their way to the hospital now," Elliot tells her, as he gives her a hug.

"You know, It won't be to much longer, and I won't be able to get my arms around you," Elliot tells Olivia, with a big smile on his face. Olivia smacks him in the arm. Elliot rubs his arm, as his cell phone goes off.

"Hey, Maureen," Elliot says. "Yeah she went into labor at home. Which one of the kids called?" Elliot asks her.

"Lizzie called, said that Kathleen was in labor. I'm on my over to the hospital right now. I will be there in about 20 minutes," Maureen tells her father.

"Whose watching Makayla?" Elliot asks with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry dad, Derek's mom and dad are in town, and they are watching her," Maureen tells him. Elliot breaths a sigh of relief, and hangs up the phone. He turns back to Olivia.

"Maureen is on her way over also," he tells her, as they go to the waiting room, to make sure that the other children are ok. When they walk into the waiting room, Don and Nora each have one of the twins, and Eli sits on the floor playing with a truck he found.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Don asks Elliot and Olivia.

"She is doing good," Olivia tells them. "It's going to be awhile before anything happens. Don looks over to Nora.

"Should we tell them now, or wait until everyone gets here?" Don asks Nora, as he gives her a wink.

"I think we should wait until everybody gets here," Nora tells Don. Olivia and Elliot look at one another, just as the nurse comes out to find them.

"Mrs. Stabler, Kathleen is asking for you," the nurse tells Olivia.

"I'm not Mrs. Stabler, well not yet anyways," Olivia tells her, as she gently smiles at Elliot. Olivia walks back to Kathleen's room. She walks into the room, just as Kathleen is starting to have another contraction. She grabs a hold of her hand.

"Take a deep breath, let it out slowly. Good girl," Olivia tells her. "Contraction is almost over." When the contraction ends, Kathleen lays her head back.

"I want you to be here with me, when the baby is born. You have been more of mom to me, than my own mother," Kathleen tells Olivia. Olivia wipes a tear from her eye.

"I have become fond of each of you children," she tells Kathleen. As the two women are talking, the doctor comes in to check Kathleen.

"She is effaced to 75 and she is dilated to 6cm," the doctor tells them. "It's going to be a little while." The doctor writes some info down on the chart, and walks out of the room. The nurse comes back in.

"Looks like you have quite the entourage in the waiting room," the nurse tells Kathleen. Kathleen smiles at Olivia.

"They're family," she tells the nurse. The nurse smiles, and walks out of the room.

4 HOURS LATER.  
Olivia goes out into the waiting room, and notices sitting with Don and Nora, are Fin, Melinda, Munch, Alex, Trevor George and Maureen. She goes over and gives everybody a hug. Elliot stands up.

"How is Kathleen doing?" Elliot asks Olivia.

"She is sleeping right now. Nothing has changed yet," Olivia tells him. She looks over at Don.

"Alright Uncle Don, we are all here. What is the news?" Olivia asks him, as she goes over and puts a light jacket across Kayla's little body, sleeping in the chair.

A smile comes across Don's face. He shows the ring on Nora's finger.

"We went and saw the judge today. We were married this afternoon," Don tells everybody. Everybody sits in their chairs in complete surprise. Nobody saying a word.

"What, no congratulations?" Don asks them.

"Congratulations, Uncle Don," Olivia tells him. "We are just shocked. Why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want a big wedding, just something easy and simple," Don tells them. As congratulations are being said, the nurse rushes out into the waiting room.

"She is fully dilated, and is getting ready to push," the nurse tells them. Olivia, Elliot, and Maureen head back to her room. The doctor walks in behind them.

"Ok folks, lets get this show on the road," the doctor tells Kathleen. "Ok on the next contraction, go ahead and start pushing." When the next contraction, Kathleen starts to push.

"five, four, three, two, one," the doctor tells her. "Ok push again." Kathleen once again pushes.

"Ok, the babies head is coming out, just a couple more pushes,and we should have the baby out," the doctor tells her. Once again Kathleen starts pushing.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Push again Kathleen, come on," the doctor tells her. Kathleen pushes once more.

"Come on Kathleen, just one more, push and the baby will be here. Kathleen takes a deep breath and pushes again.

"Here comes the baby," the doctor tells her. "CONGRATULATIONS, IT'S A BOY." As a tiny little voice cries out.  
Kathleen starts to cry.

"I want to see my baby," she tells the doctor. The doctor smiles at her.

"Let the nurses get him cleaned up," the doctor tells her. Elliot goes over to sneak a peak at his new grandson. He turns back to Kathleen and Olivia.

"He's just beautiful," Elliot tells them. One of the nurses comes over to Kathleen.

"Do you have a name for him?" she asks Kathleen.

"Yes, his name is Casey Elliot," Kathleen tells them. The nurse writes it down on a piece of paper. Once the baby is weighed, washed, and handed over to Kathleen. She takes one look at her new son. Tears start running down her face.

"Welcome to the world Casey," she tells the little wiggling bundle of baby. Elliot excuses himself and goes out into the waiting room. Fin looks up from his magazine.

"Well, what's going on?" Fin asks him.

"It's a boy. His name is Casey Elliot," Elliot tells everybody. Everybody stands up, and gives the new grandpa a hug.

"Congratulations," Don tells him. While everybody is talking, the nurse comes out into the waiting room.

"Mr. Stabler, we have a problem back in the room," the nurse tells him. Elliot gets a look of panic on his face, as he follows the nurse back to the room. 


	65. Chapter 65

When Elliot enters Kathleens room, he notices Olivia sitting down on one of the chairs. He runs over to her.

"What's going on?" He asks her. Olivia looks up at him.

"I'm fine, just had a couple of contractions. I will be alright Elliot," Olivia tells him. The nurse comes over to where Elliot and Olivia are.

"I suggested that she needs to be checked out," The nurse tells them. Olivia rolls her eyes at the nurse.  
Elliot looks at Olivia.

"Don't be so stubborn. It wouldn't hurt to be checked out," Elliot tells her.

"Ok, but it's to early for these babies to come," Olivia tells Elliot. Elliot gives her a hug, as the nurse prepares to move Olivia into another room. Elliot goes over gives Kathleen, and his new grandson a hug. He then tells Kathleen, that he is going to go and be with Olivia. Kathleen tells him to go. As Elliot leaves the room, he runs into Fin.

"Elliot, what is going on?" Fin asks him, with a nervous voice

"Olivia has had a couple of contractions, and they just want her to be checked out," Elliot tells Fin.

"Isn't still a little early for the babies to come?" Fin asks Elliot. Elliot runs his hands through his hair, and gives a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's still early, but the doctor told us at Olivia's last appointment, that the babies could come early"  
Elliot tells Fin. Fin gives Elliot a hug, and tells him, that he will let everybody in the waiting room know what is going on. Elliot thanks him and goes to be with Olivia.

Elliot enters the room, just as the nurse hooks Olivia up to the monitor. Elliot goes over,and sits down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her.

"I'm nervous, and scared," she tells Elliot. "God don't let anything to these babies." Elliot bends down and gives her a kiss. The nurse monitors the babies.

"Everything is looking good so far, the babies all have strong heartbeats," the nurse tells them. "Have you picked names out for the babies yet?" Olivia and Elliot look at each other.

"We should decide on the babies names," Elliot tells her. As they are discussing the babies names, the monitors start going off. Elliot looks over at the monitor.

"I'm going to get the nurse," Elliot tells her. Elliot steps out into the hallway, and sees one of the nurses running down the hallway towards Olivia's room. She pushes her way past Elliot, and into the room. She looks at Elliot and Olivia.

"Dr. Harkins has been paged. It looks like the babies heartrates are dropping," the nurse tells them. Olivia starts crying.

"Please don't let anything happen to my babies," Olivia tells the nurse. The nurse looks at the monitors again,  
just as Dr. Harkins steps into the room. He looks at the monitor, and notices that two of the babies heartrates, have dropped down into the 60s. Dr. Harkins shakes his head, and looks over at Olivia.

"I hate to say this, but if we don't deliver these babies now. You could lose them," Dr. Harkins tells them.

"We need to move Olivia into surgery now. We will also have a neonatal team waiting for the babies," Dr. Harkins tells Olivia, as he leaves the room. Elliot leans into to give Olivia a kiss.

"Everything is going to be ok. When you wake up, our children will be here," Elliot tells her, as two of the assitants come to take Olivia into surgery.

Fin goes back to the waiting room, where everybody is waiting. Trevor stands up, when he sees Fin walk back in.

"What's going on?" Trevor asks Fin.

"Elliot wants us to know, that Olivia has had some contractions, but we are not suppose to worry," Fin tells everybody.

"Hopefully everything will be alright," Nora tells Don, as he reaches over and gives her a kiss.

"I hope so to," Don replies. As everybody is talking Elliot walks into the waiting area. Everybody's heads turn, when they see him standing at the doorway. Maureen goes over to her dad.

"How's Kathleen and Casey doing? Everything is alright with them?" Maureen asks him. Elliot gives her a hug.

"Kathleen and the baby are doing wonderful. It's Olivia... Don walks over to Elliot.

"What's going with Olivia?" Don asks him. Elliot hesitates for a moment.

"Please tell us is Olivia ok?" Alex asks him, as she stands up, and walks towards Elliot.

"Two of babies heartrates have dropped down to 60. Dr. Harkins is going to take the babies now," Elliot tells a surprised crowd.

"Isn't it to early?" Maureen asks her father.

"Yes, but the doctor told us at her last appointment, that twins and triplets usually come a little earlier," Elliot tells everybody. "I just don't anything happpening to the babies or to Olivia." Elliot sits down, and starts to cry. Maureen, Dickie, Lizzie and Eli walk over to their father, and embrace him in a hug.

Olivia lies on the operating table, looking up at all the bright lights, and trying to drown out the noises that are filling the room. As Olivia sees them roll in three incubators, two of the nurses from the neonatal team comes over to Olivia.

"Don't worry Ms. Benson, we are here to take care of your babies when the doctor delivers them," one of the nurses tells her. Olivia shakes her head, and says thank you. The anesthesiologist, Dr. Connor walks over to Olivia.

"I am going to have you take a couple of deep breaths for me, and then you will fall off to sleep," Dr. Connor tells her.

"Do you have any questions, before we get started?" Dr. Harkins asks her.

"What happens if something starts happening to the babies?" Olivia asks him. As the doctor is about to answer her question, the monitor starts dipping once again.

"Let's go now, we need to get these babies out," Dr. Harkins tells everybody, as the the anesthesilolgist, gets Olivia off to a deep sleep.

Back out in the waiting room, everybody sits waiting for some news.

"What is taking so long?" Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Munch asks everybody. Melinda stands up, and walks over to Elliot.

"Fin and I are here for you Elliot, if you need anything," Melinda tells Elliot.

"Thanks Melinda," Elliot replies. Trevor walks over to Elliot.

"Hey, I have to get up early for work. Next week starts Christie's trial, and I have a lot of work to get done"  
Trevor tells everybody. Alex walks over to Trevor.

"I'm going to stay for awhile longer. I will give you a call tomorrow," Alex tells him, as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Munch sees the kiss.

"Are you two seeing each other?" Munch asks them.

"Kind of," Alex tells him. "We are taking it slow." Trevor waves goodbye to everybody, and walks out of the waiting room.

A few minutes later Dr. Harkins comes walking into the waiting room. Everybody stands up.

"Well I didn't expect a room full of people." Are you all family or friends?" Dr. Harkins asks the crowd.

"Family," everybody tells him. Dr. Harkins laughs.

"How is Olivia and the babies doing?" Elliot asks him.

"Olivia is doing well, she is getting ready to go to recovery. The babies are holding their own. You have to remember that they were nine weeks early, so they are going to be very small.," Dr. Harkins tells them.

"What are they?" Elliot asks the doctor.

"Congratulations you have two boys, and a little girl," the doctor tells him. Cheers go up in the waiting room. Dr. Harkins tells Elliot that the babies would be on a vent, and that he could go and see them in a couple of hours. Elliot thanks him, and turns to everybody.

"Well looks like I am going to have my hands full," Elliot tells everybody. Maureen goes over to him.

"Do you have any names picked out for the babies yet?" Maureen asks him

"No, we were discussing names for the babies, when the their heartrates started plunging, and Olivia had to be taken in for emergency surgery," Elliot tells Maureen. Melinda and Fin walk up to Elliot.

"We are going to get ready to leave. If you want us to we can take Kayla, Kendra and Eli home with us," Melinda tells Elliot.

"Thanks Melinda, that would be great. It's getting very late, and they need a bed to sleep in," Elliot tells them. Elliot goes over to Kendra, Kayla and Eli. He starts gathering their stuff up.

"Hey you three. You are going to go home with Uncle Fin and Aunt Melinda," Elliot tells the kids. Fin comes over and picks up Kayla. With the kids in tow, Fin and Melinda walk out of the waiting area.  
Don and Nora, decide that they to would be going home as well.

"Tell Olivia that we love her, and that the babies get to come home soon," Nora tells Elliot.

"Thanks Nora, I will let her know. Don gives Elliot a hug. "I will be back in the morning before I go to work"  
Hand in hand Don and Nora walk out of the waiting room. Elliot turns to everybody else.

"I am going to go and see how Olivia is doing." He slowly walks out of the waiting room, and down the hallway.

I will get to continue on with my story. I am still having my surgery tomorrow, but my best friend is going to help me with the story. I am going to tell her what to type, and she is going to be my typist, until my hand heals up.

I am going to try and post a couple more chapters tonight, while I am watching the Olympics, but I am not making any promises. Have a great day everybody. 


	66. Chapter 66

Surgery was a success. I get the stitches out on Monday, and then I will be in a brace for about three to four weeks. I will have to have therapy starting the first part of September. Glad I actually had the surgery. Now maybe my hand won't go to sleep on me, while I am typing or doing activities. Here is the next chapter. I am typing this one handed. I woke up early, so thought I would write the next chapter, before my boys wake up.  
Elliot enters Olivia's room. The nurse turns around when she hears the door opening.

"How is she doing?" Elliot asks the nurse.

"She is still pretty groggy, but she is doing great," the nurse replies back. "I will be back in about an hour to check her vitals again," as the nurse walks out of the door, quitely closing the door behind her.  
Elliot walks over to the bed, pulls up a chair, and sits down. He starts stroking Olivia's hair. Olivia starts to slowly wake up.

"Hello there mama. How are you feeling?" Elliot asks her, as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

"I have felt better," Olivia tells him. Olivia looks around the room, she notices that the babies are not in the room.

"The babies, where are my babies?" Olivia asks Elliot in a paniced voice. Elliot calms her down.

"The babies are up in NICU. Olivia the babies are very small right now," Elliot tells her.

"Have you seen the babies yet?" Olivia asks him.

"No I haven't been up there yet, they are still working on them. Dr. Harkins will come and get me, when they are done," Elliot tells her. Olivia lays her head back on the pillow and falls asleep. As Elliot is sitting with her, he falls asleep. A knock on the door, startles him out of a sleep.

"Come on in," Elliot tells the person on the other side. The door opens, and in steps Maureen.

"Hey dad, how is she doing?" Maureen asks her father about Olivia.

"She is still asleep, but she is doing good," Elliot tells his daughter.

"Dr. Harkins was just in the waiting room, he wants to talk to you about the babies. You can find him upstairs in the NICU," Maureen tells her father. She walks over to him, gives him a hug, and walks out the door. Elliot gives Olivia a kiss on the forehead, and tells her, that he will be back in a little bit, and walks out the door.

Fin and Melinda's House.

Fin and Melinda arrive home, with Eli, Kayla and Kendra in tow. Fin carries a sleepy Kayla into the house.  
He puts her down on the couch, while Eli and Kendra curl up next to her. Fin looks over at the sleeping children.

"Do you think, we should move them into the bedroom?" Fin quitely asks Melinda.

"No, just let them sleep there. They have been through so much tonight," Melinda tells Fin. Melinda grabs a blanket from the hallway closet, and covers the kids with it. Her and Fin, walk quitely towards their bedroom.

"Those children, are so lucky, that they have a close support system. Two many kids in this world, without a family," Melinda tells Fin, as they lie in bed. Fin turns towards Melinda.

"What are you saying?" Fin asks her.

"I was thinking, why not adopt," Melinda tells Fin.

"I thought you," Fin starts telling her, but is cut off.

"I know, I want to have my own children someday, but why not adopt," Melinda tells him. Fin turns over and looks at the wall. Melinda starts rubbing his back.

"Please talk to me. I want to have children, and after losing the baby. I am finding it hard to want to get pregnant again," Melinda tells Fin. Fin turns back towards Melinda.

"If this is what you want, tomorrow before I have to go to work. We will go down to the adoption agency, and start filing the necessary paperwork," Fin tells Melinda. With a smile on her face, Melinda gives Fin a kiss.

Hospital.

Elliot takes the elevator up to the NICU. He goes up to the desk.

"Yes may I help you?" the kindly woman behind the desk asks Elliot.

"I am here to see Dr. Harkins," Elliot tells the lady. She picks up the phone, and has Dr. Harkins paged.

"Dr. Harkins, will see you now," she tells him, as she opens the door to the NICU. Elliot steps in the door. Another nurse greets him inside the door.

"Good morning. You must be Elliot Stabler?" The nurse asks him. Elliot shakes his head yes.

"First of all, before you enter the NICU, you must always put on the gown, and throughly wash her hands before entering," the nurse tells him. Elliot does as the nurse tells him. After donning the gown and washing his hands. Elliot and the nurse step through the sliding glass door, into the NICU. Elliot looks around at all the sick babies. He begins to back away from the unit.

"I know this can look scary at times, but remember the nurses and the doctors are here, if you need anything," the nurse tells him. Dr. Harkins spots Elliot, and walks up to him.

"How are the babies doing?" Elliot asks the doctor. Dr. Harkins looks at Elliot, with his head down.

"Elliot, remember that the babies are very small. They are going to need specialized care for quite sometime," Dr. Harkins tells him. Elliot looks around the NICU.

"Where are my babies at?" He asks the doctor.

"Follow me, and you can see them," Dr. Harkins tells Elliot, as he leads him over to where the babies are laying in the incubators. Elliot touches the glass to each incubator.

"I didn't realize that they were so small," Elliot tells the doctor. "What did they weigh?"

"Boy number one, weighed 2lbs 5ozs, boy number 2, weighed 2lbs 10 ounces, and your daughter weighed in at 3lbs 1 ounce. Quite the little fighter, she is going to be," Dr. Harkins tells Elliot. Elliot touches his daughters incubator.

"Yeah, just like her mama," Elliot tells the doctor. Dr. Harkins smiles, and lets Elliot be alone with his children.

Elliot sits down in the nearby rocking chair.

"Hello there, I am your father. Your mommy can't be here right now, she is recovering from having you three," Elliot tells them, as he wipes a tear from his eye.  
"I know you are not going to remember any of this, but I love you, and so does your mommy. You also have brothers and sisters that are going to love you as well. You also have so many aunts and uncles that will look after you." Elliot starts humming a tune as he rocks back and forth in the chair, touching the incubators. 


	67. Chapter 67

Elliot and Olivia enter the NICU for one last time. They cannot believe that three months have past, since both Kathleen and Olivia gave birth to their children. The nurse meets them at the NICU entrance.

"Well it looks like our three little ones, are going home today," the nurse tells them. Elliot smiles at the nurse. They walk over to where three incubators stand empty. Dr. Harkins is going over the last triplet, as two of the nurses are putting the other two in their outfits. Dr. Harkins turns around when he hears Elliot's voice.

"They all check out just fine. I think these little ones, can go home today," Dr. Harkins tells them. He puts his stethoscope around his neck, and hands little Johnathan to Olivia. Olivia thanks Dr. Harkins, as she she takes a hold of him. The nurses finish dressing the other two. The nurse goes and grabs the camera.

"We like to get pictures of our sucess stories," The nurse tells them, as she walks them over to a wall full of photos. Olivia and Elliot look at the pictures, each one telling a story. The nurse has them hold the triplets, while she snaps a picture of the happy family. When she is finished. The nurse helps them, put the triplets into their car seats. After saying their last goodbyes to all the doctors and nurses, Olivia and Elliot along with their triplets; Johnathan Donald, Serena Rose, and Caleb Trevor head out of the hospital.

At the Stabler residents. Fin, Melinda, Nora, Don, Munch, George, and Trevor are helping the other Stabler children prepare for the homecoming of their brothers and sister. Maureen and Kathleen finish hanging up the banner, that reads. "Welcome home Johnathan, Serena, and Caleb. Melinda, and Nora are in the kitchen finshing putting the food on the trays. The guys are standing around talking.

"George, how are you doing since Casey's death," Trevor asks him.

"I have been doing ok. I have been working with Madison and David, getting them ready for trial. I doubt David will be able to testify, since he is to young to understand what is going on, but Madison, saw who shot her and her siblings," George tells them. Fin looks over at them.

"What is going to happen with the two children?" Fin asks them.

"They will probably go into foster care, and then eventually adopted out, if their mother is found guilty, and if she is found innocent, then the children will go back to her," George tells Fin. A few minutes later Nora and Melinda come out of the kitchen.

"Shouldn't Olivia and Elliot be coming home soon?" Melinda asks them.

"Yeah they should be here anytime now," Don tells the ladies. Kayla and Kendra come down the hallway, and go stand by the window. Kendra sees the van pull up into the driveway.

"Mommy and Elliot are home, Mommy and Elliot are home," Kayla yells at everybody. Everybody stands by the door, as Elliot helps Olivia with the car seats. He picks up two of the car seats, as Olivia grabs the other one. They head into the house. Upon seeing their family and friends standing there, Olivia starts crying.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Don't you like the party we are having for you," Kendra asks her. Olivia gathers her daughters up into her arms, and gives them a big hug.

"Mommy is ok, I am just happy, that everybody is here to welcome your brothers and sister home," Olivia tells them. Kendra goes over and starts talking to the triplets.

"Hello there, my name is Kendra. I am your big sister," Kendra tells her newest siblings. Everybody gives both Elliot and Olivia a hug. After having dinner, some drinks, and visiting. Don and Nora tell everybody that they are going to head home. Fin and Melinda follow suit. A few minutes later Trevor, walks over to Elliot, and congratulates the couple once again.

"To bad that Alex couldn't join you," Olivia tells him.

"Yeah, she is down with the flu. I am going to take her some chicken soup," Trevor tells them. George helps clean up, and then heads out, leaving the happy, but yet tired couple to take care of the eight children.

The next morning Olivia wakes up at 5:00am to the cries of the babies. She walks over to their bassinettes, that are set up in her and Elliot's room. She goes over and changes them, and gives Johnathan and Caleb their bottles as she is feeding them. Elliot wakes up, and comes over to help Olivia out. As they are feeding the babies, Elliot starts talking.

"I was thinking, that we should get married soon," Elliot tells her.

"What are you saying Elliot?" Olivia asks him, as she continues to rock the babies back and forth.

"We know where we are getting married. We can have a simple ceremony, just close family and friends," Elliot tells her.

"I don't even have a dress picked out yet," Olivia tells him. Elliot looks at her, with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you and Melinda go out, and pick out that dress," Elliot tells her. Olivia agrees to go out with Melinda later on in the day, to pick out her wedding dress.

Later on in the morning Fin comes over to the Stablers. He knocks on the door, and Elliot answers it.

"Hey El, how is parenthood treating you and Olivia?" Fin asks him.

"It's been quite the morning," Elliot tells him. "What brings you here this morning?"

"I have decided to ask Melinda to marry me this evening. Could you and Olivia be at our place tonight at 8:00pm. Her mother is coming into town," Fin tells them. Elliot gives his buddy a hug.

"Congratulations, you and Melinda, have finally decided to tie the knot," Elliot tells him. Fin smiles at him.

"Yeah, we have been going out long enough. We talked about it, and decide it is time to jump the broom," Fin tells him. "See you tonight," Fin walks out of the house.


	68. Chapter 68

I know it has been a while since I have updated this story. I am going to fast forward a little. Thank you for reading this story, and again I am sorry it is taken a while to finish the story.

Three months had past since Elliot and Olivia had brought the triplets home from the hospital. The past three months had been full of suprises as well.  
Fin and Melinda got married, and was able to become foster parents to Madison and David, the two children who were shot by their mother. Derek proposed to Maureen at the 1-6. Now was the day that Olivia had been dreaming about for a long time; her wedding day.

Wedding day.

Olivia wakes up to the sound of the shower running, she gets out of bed, goes over to where the cribs are, and strokes the top of each of the triplets head.  
She then opens the bathroom door, and takes off her robe, exposing her naked body. She opens the shower curtain, and slowly slips in wrapping her arms around Elliot. "Good morning, how is my bride to be?" He asks her, as he gives her a long passionate kiss. "I am doing good. I can't believe in just 12 hours I will be Olivia Marie Stabler," she tells him. Elliot smiles and turns off the shower. They both step out of the shower and begin to dry off, when one of the triplets starts crying. Elliot walks over to the cribs.  
"Well little man, are you ready to start the day?" Elliot asks his son, as he picks him up from his crib, and hands him to Olivia. Olivia takes Johnathan, and sits down in the rocking chair by the window, and begans to feed him. Elliot comes and sits next to them.  
"What is the plans for today?" Elliot asks his soon to be wife." "We are having breakfast with Maureen and Derek, then at 11 we have to go and pick up the tuxes, and the rest of the flowers, Maureen, Kathleen, Alex,  
Melinda, and myself have hair appointments at noon, then we are pretty much free until four, when we go and get ready for this evening," Olivia tells him.  
Elliot stands up, gives both Johnathan and Olivia a kiss, and walks out the bedroom door, to wake up the rest of the brood.

Fin wakes up to the sound of the alarm clock, it had been a long night. Both him and Melinda had been up half the night with Madison. Her nightmares were becoming more and more tense. It had been only a month, since Madison testified to the court, that her mother shot her, and her siblings. Fin goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee, as he puts the pot under the coffee maker, he hears a noise behind him, and turns around to see Madison standing there. Fin goes over to her, and picks her up.  
"Good morning. Did I wake you?" Fin asks her. "No, I was awake. David is still sleeping," Madison tells her foster father. Fin takes Madison over to the table, and pours her a bowl of cereal. He hands her the bowl, but Madison pushes it away from her.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Fin asks her. Madison gets up from the table,and walks out of the kitchen. Fin stands there, and wishes that Madison would open up to him and Melinda. Fin grabs a two cups of coffee, and heads back to the bedroom, where Melinda is sleeping. Fin walks over to the bed.  
"Good morning, baby." Fin tells Melinda, and she slowly starts to wake up.  
"Oh good morning," Melinda tells Fin, as he hands her a cup of coffee, and gives her a kiss.  
"Beautiful day for a wedding," Melinda tells Fin. He smiles at her as he goes to the closet, and picks out his clothes for the day.

12:00pm The ladies sit in the beauty shop, getting their hair, nails, and facials done for the big event. Melinda looks over at Olivia.  
"You and Elliot are finally going to get married. I never thought I would see this day come." Melinda tells Olivia.  
"You thought it would never come. I was getting to wonder if Elliot was ever going to ask me," Olivia tells her, as the two ladies start laughing.  
Maureen holds up her hand, and shows off the ring that Derek bought for her. Alex straightens up, and looks over at the ring.  
"When are you and Derek planning on getting married?" Alex asks her.  
"We are planning our wedding for next summer in Hawaii," Maureen tells the ladies. Alex sits back in her chair and lets out a sigh. "I just wish Trevor would ask me to marry him," Alex tells the ladies.  
"I wouldn't worry. Trevor will get around to asking you," Melinda tells Alex, as she turns towards the other ladies, and gives them a nod.  
A few minutes later, the shop door opens, and in walks Trevor, carrying a bouquet of roses, and balloons. He goes to the front desk, and asks to see Alexandra Cabot. The shop owner, heads back to where the women are. "Is there an Alexandra Cabot here?" The owner aks, as he looks around. Alex sits up from the shampoo bowl. "I'm Alex Cabot," she tells him.  
"There is a gentleman here to see you," the shop keeper tells her. Alex starts to get up, and notices Trevor walking towards her, with the flowers, and balloons. Alex looks at him.  
"What are you doing here?" She asks him, as Trevor gets down on one knee. Alex looks around at everybody straring at her.  
"Trevor, what are you doing?" Alex asks him, as he reaches into is pocket, and pulls out a ring, and takes her hand into his.  
"Alex the first time I met you, I thought to myself, what a beautiful woman. I have wanted you more than anything. Alexandra Cabot will you marry me?"

Trevor asks her, as the tears start falling from Alex's eyes. Alex looks back at Trevor.  
"Yes, Yes I will." She tells him.

4:00pm Grooms room at the church.  
Elliot, Fin, John, George, Trevor, and Don are getting ready for the big moment. Elliot is trying to tie his bow tie, when George steps in to help him.  
"Here Elliot, let me help you out. Heck you helped me do this, when Casey and I got married," George tells him. When he finishes he gives Elliot a pat on the back.  
"I just wish Casey could have been here to see this. I know she loved Olivia like a sister," Elliot tells his friends. Don walks over to him, and puts his arm around him.  
"Elliot, I wanted to welcome you to the family. You have been so good to Olivia, Kayla, and Kendra. You took them in, when they had no place to go," Don tells them. Elliot looks back at him.  
"I fell in love the first time I saw her. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her or the twins. In fact, after Olivia and I get back from our honeymoon. I plan on working on adopting the twins," Elliot tells Don. Trevor walks over to Don, and points at his watch.  
"It's almost time," Trevor tells him. Don gives Elliot one last hug.  
"Don't worry I will have her at the alter at time," Don tells him, as Don walks out of the room.

Brides room:  
"Kayla stand still, so mommy can tie your ribbons in your hair," Olivia tells her daughter, as Kayla keeps fidgeting. Alex walks over to Olivia and Kayla, and shows Kayla her new ring, in attempts to keep her still.  
"You have a pretty ring. Who did you get it from?" Kayla asks her, as she looks at the ring.  
"Trevor got it for me," Alex tells her. Olivia finishes tying the ribbons in Kayla's hair, and stands up. Alex helps Olivia straighten her dress up. Alex leans in and gives her a hug.  
"Well just think in about 40 minutes you will be Olivia Stabler," Alex tells her. Olivia goes and sits down "I have never been so nervous before," Olivia tells Alex, as Melinda comes over to where they are sitting, and gives her a hug. "You look beautiful," Melinda tells her, as the sound of the door knocking. Maureen walks over to the door, and speaks to it.  
"If you are the groom, you are not coming in here," Maureen tells the door. "No, it's uncle Don. Can I come in?" Don asks, as Maureen opens the door for him. Don steps in, and looks around the room.  
"All of you ladies look beautiful. I just came to say it is almost time Olivia," Don tells them, as he goes over and gives Olivia a hug.  
"Are you ready? Your groom awaits you," Don tells Olivia as he takes her arm, and leads her out of the door.

Music is playing quietly in the church, as the guests file in quietly. A couple of minutes later the door behind the alter opens and out steps the preacher, and Elliot, along with Trevor, George, John, and Fin. Elliot wrings his hand numerous times. Fin grabs his hand,  
"It's going to be ok. You love her with all your might," Fin tells him, as the piano starts to play. Everybody watches as Eli, Kayla, and Kendra walk down the aisle. Eli in his little tux, carrying the rings, Kayla and Kendra in black and silver dresses, dropping rose petals on the carpeting. Alex, Kathleen, and Maureen walk down the aisle next. Wearing identical matching dresses. Black and silver strapless. Melinda walks down next, as Olivia's maid of honor.  
The music starts to play the bridal march. Everybody stands, as Don begins to walk Olivia down the aisle to her waiting groom. People smile as they make their way down the aisle. Elliot steps to the front when he sees his beautiful bride nearing him. As they reach the front, Don gives her a hug, and hands her over to Elliot. The preacher opens in prayer.  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asks, looking over at Don.  
"I do, her uncle," he tells the preacher. The preacher goes on with the wedding. After saying their I dos, and the lighting of the unity candle. The preacher looks over at Elliot.  
"Do you have the ring?" He asks him.  
"Yes, as he takes the ring from Fin. He turns to Olivia,so they are standing face to face with each other, and places it on her finger. Next Olivia gets the ring from Melinda, and places it on Elliot's finger, both of them smiling at each other. The pastor says the final prayer, and looks out at the congregation. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you. Mrs. Elliot Stabler," THE END 


End file.
